Second Heartbeat
by Ophelia Davis
Summary: Kidnapped one night Edward doesn't know what's in store him. But 1 month is all it takes to unleash this being. But can he stop it before it stops him? And would he want to? House, MD Crossover Five US . EdXRoy
1. The Seventh Homunculus

Author's note: I know this is a strange crossover to begin with and the inspiration is random but it is a great story (by my opinion) I can assure you. I will admit to there being yaoi but lemon scenes are non-existent and only implied. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I have enjoyed writing. Be warned that it's a long story.

Please Read and review for politeness. Thanks

Daisukebebop

The moonlight from the window fell across the floor, reflecting off the steel armour of Alphonse. In the bed across from him was the smaller figure of his big brother Edward. His golden hair was loose from its usually restraining braid. The locks fell across his shoulders like waves of hope and freedom. But rather than his eyes being closed with calm restfulness they were instead open with concentration as Alphonse's were if he had any. Nothing could beckon Edward's weary body into slumber. No matter how tired he was he couldn't close his eyes to welcome comforting dreams.

"A drink of water?" Edward thought. He pulled himself out of the warm covers and trailed off into the cold tiled floor of the bathroom. Taking up a cup and filling it with water he let the cold, refreshing drink drenched his parched throat. Back under the covers and nothing. Again nothing could send him into his sleeping stance.

"Maybe a walk might help." The thought of making his body even more tired seemed worth it.

'Alphonse?' He whispered through the midnight hush. No answer.

"He's probably pretending to sleep again." He thought with a secret chuckle. He liked to think that despite the disability Alphonse was willing to do anything to make himself seem human even despite physical appearance. He wanted so much to tell Alphonse that he was human to him but was so scared incase Alphonse would take offence. Wrestling his clothes on, he snuck out of the door and into the cold midnight air.

The park was cold and wet with dew. Soft white clouds rose from the grassy plains as Edward stuck to the hard surface of the concrete. His left leg produced a different sound to his right as the boots clopped on the floor in his each footstep. He used to be ashamed and embarrassed if other people were there to hear it but now he stepped on with confidence. He couldn't care if others taunted or pointed their fingers in disapproval. It was his life and his legs and he wouldn't let anyone tell him any different.

The bushes rustled behind. A seconds pause, he thought nothing of it and carried on. But again the rustling persisted. Turning his head slowly, he felt a wooden object make sharp impact with his head. He collapsed to the floor, his world turned blacker than the night itself.

-Hours later-

The throbbing pain of the object meeting with his head had now caught up with him. The sting was awful. Opening his eyes slowly, he was faced with a new background.

The place looked dark and dank. Tubes and wires lined the floor and all were leading to a sort of throne that faced with its back to him. The floor was of hard concrete and so were the walls. Small tables were set up at the side of the throne full of test tubes and chemicals. The odd bookshelf stood in lonesome array of the place. Edward found himself topless and chained to a stone slab that was hanging from the ceiling of the room.

Looking beneath him, he could see the mocking faces of the six homunculi, all-waiting with patient anticipation. Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Pride, Sloth and Envy. All were staring with purple irises set on Edward, their prisoner.

The thrown twisted around to show the form of Dante. Her purple dress and black hair attended all of her lethal appearance.

'Ah. He's awake.' Her poisonous voice hissed.

'W-Where am I?' Edward began in his wretched confusion. 'What am I doing here?'

'Answers will become clear pipsqueak.' Envy answered with a victorious smirk. A baseball bat was twisting in his long, delicate fingers.

"He must have knocked me out." Edward agreed with himself angrily.

'As you all know.' Dante addressed her homunculi. 'There are only six of you here tonight. We are still missing the last of the homunculi. But tonight you will witness the conceiving of the last sibling!' She proclaimed in high splendour. Even the homunculi celebrated with applause.

'And what's my role in this?' Edward interrupted with malice.

'Yours is the most important of all!' She smirked. Clapping her hands, she set them on the arms of her throne and the floor opened up. A small contraption opened and rose up from the concrete floor. The machine itself wasn't much different from an injection only the syringe was larger, the needle was thicker and the substance inside wasn't completely liquid. The mass inside was itself the size and shape of a chicken's eggs only it looked more like a smooth rock, which floated in bright green liquid that slowly bubbled. He could feel his body shake and sweat with nervousness.

'You shall be… the MOTHER.' Dante laughed maliciously. The six homunculi's mouths stretched into tormenting smiles. They knew Edward wouldn't be able to escape and he himself knew he couldn't but he wanted to hope and think that there was some way of escaping the metal coils. But his feeble struggles were beginning to prove him wrong.

The syringe, which was connected to a metal arm, rose over the crowding creatures and with newly, found aim thrust itself into Edward's naval. The needle pierced his skin sharply but the pain was proving all too much for Edward. His wretched screams filled the air. As the acidic liquid of the syringe was slowly being pushed into Edward's body, his stomach muscles were contracting. Trying feebly to reject the substance. But only as the grey mass was being pushed in did Edward's screams signal the climax of the pain. The egg had penetrated his smooth skin and weighed heavy in his gut. The needle pulled away leaving a bloody mess where his naval was.

Sweat trickled down his brow from his unsuccessful efforts at rejecting the mass-like egg. His breaths were heavy with exhaustion.

'The method came from an idea your father came up with.' She smiled mockingly. 'The egg is surrounded by a viral disease that confuses the white blood cells, preventing them from rejecting and destroying the egg. The pregnancy itself will last a month before the child it's born. But HOW it's born… we'll let you guess.' She smiled wickedly.

Worry and fear clothed his face. Newly entertained fury was burning within him but it was zapping what little energy he had left. His stomach felt like it was being twisted sickly before the darkness took a hold of him making him its prisoner for the second time.


	2. Secret Revealed

Edward's eyes slowly adjusted to the light of the morning sun. Its rays were battling to get through the curtains. Looking around the scene sleepily he found himself back in his room. He was only wearing his shorts just as he was when he went to sleep last night.

'Just a dream.' Edward smiled. That's what he'd hoped anyway. In curiosity he lifted up the covers to spy on his supposedly molested tummy. There it was. A jagged scar was all that was left of his naval. Not even that existed now. Dried blood still stained the wound.

'Alphonse?' He called over to his brother.

'Yeah?'

'Did you notice me come in last night?' He asked with curiosity. Surely Alphonse must have seen something.

'You never even left brother.'

'I never even left? That's odd.' He mumbled to himself.

Again, his stomach twisted as if it was being ripped apart. Hot saliva flooded into his mouth. Leaping out of bed and rushing to the bathroom, he wretched and vomited in the toilet. Sweat clung to his brow.

'Brother?' Alphonse called. 'Are you ok?' Alphonse called through the door as he neared the bathroom suite. Fear clutched at him. Edward didn't want his brother to see him in such a state. But he didn't want to hide things from him either.

'I'm o-.' More retching and vomiting blocked his answers. Now tears were stinging his eyes with fear. It was too much for Edward to handle. "Was this the work of the mass-like egg or the virus that came with it?" He thought.

His brother opened the door softly. To see his older brother sick and unwell was unsettling for him.

'You're not ok are you?'

'No really I'm fine.' Edward insisted. He quickly flushed the to avoid prying eyes. He washed the vile acidic taste from his mouth. 'I-I'd better get to HQ before Roy screams my ear off.'

Before Edward could get passed Alphonse he was stopped abruptly.

'Wait. What's that?' Alphonse pointed to the blood stained wound where Edward's naval should be. 'What the hell happened?' Alphonse asked with fearful worry.

'I-I don't know.' Edward lied. He couldn't bear to tell the truth. He was afraid of being humiliated for being caught so easy and the reason why it was there in the first place.

'We've got to get that checked out!' Alphonse was proceeding to pick up the phone ready to make an appointment.

"He's calling the doctors! They'll definitely find out!" Edward clutched his wound. The scar still stung fiercely. He could feel it. The egg. Pulsing silently with a foreign heartbeat. It was living. It was growing inside him. He was giving it life. Doing something only WOMEN could do. It made him feel attached to it. Like he'd never want to lose it.

"Don't think like that. That's just the virus talking!" He shook his head clear of these thoughts. He felt his body shaking with nervousness. He was sure the doctor would find out and his secret revealed to Alphonse. How he dreaded.

Author's note: I know this is a short chapter but they will get longer I can assure you. I wonder how many of you watched "Amazing animals in the womb"? Which animal am I basing this fan fiction on? Guess if you like. Or anticipate the next chapter!

Daisukebebop


	3. Chasing Houses

Edward and Alphonse were in the waiting room. The room was a sterile white colour that gave it a sense of cleanliness. Edward couldn't hunch over because of the pain but resting his back on the couch could reveal the egg. He'd never felt so uncomfortable. The other patients in the waiting room were either wrapped in their own symptoms or staring up at the huge suit of armour that was Edward's brother.

'Mr. Elric?' The doctor called.

Edward rose slowly from his seat afraid that rising too quickly would cause a shock of pain.

In the room, Edward was sat uncomfortably in his chair with Alphonse stood next to him.

'Now what seems to be the problem?' The doctor asked.

'I've been sick all morning plus when I woke up I had this wound was here.' Edward lifted up his top to show him the bloody wound.

'Hmm… Lay on this bed here and I'll examine it properly.' He said sucking air in hard from the severity of the wound.

Edward got up slowly out of his seat clutching the wound. It stung again as he'd feared. He got onto the bed laying his back slowly onto the bed. Edward was afraid that the egg would show through his skin.

'Did it hurt when you got onto the bed?' The doctor asked as he stood at Edward's bedside.

'Yeah.' Edward nodded.

'Hmm… Lift up your top again.' Edward did as he was told. 'That's funny. All of your naval has been taken away. Like it's been sucked off. And you have no memory off this?'

'N-No I don't.' Edward lied.

'I'm just going to feel around the wound. Tell me if it hurts a lot and I'll stop.' The doctor said. Edward nodded in agreement.

Pulling on a pair of rubber gloves, he gently prodded around the wound, feeling closer to the middle of the wound. The closer the doctor felt to the middle, the tenser Edward's stomach got from the pain. As he touched the middle of the wound Edward let out a gasp of pain.

'Ah! That hurt!'

'Sorry. I'm done.'

'What's wrong?' Alphonse asked, seeking answers.

'There seems to be a lump underneath the naval. This could be serious so I'll admit you to hospital.'

Edward's eyes had widened on the mention of a lump.

"He found the lump! I knew it."

His stomach twisted horribly and the blackness took hold of him.

-At the hospital-

'W-Where am I?' There was no recollection of him fainting. He didn't know that he had. Peering to one side of him, he found Alphonse at his side. 'Al. Where am I?'

'You're in hospital. You fainted.' Edward tried sitting up but the pain of his wound had restrained him. 'Older brother are you sure you don't know where that wound came from?'

Edward looked away from him. He couldn't bear to face his brother's red peering orbs.

'I-I don't want to say.' It was all he could muster.

'But I'm your brother! Couldn't you tell me?' Alphonse urged but unfortunately to no avail.

'I-I'm scared.' Edward mumbled.

'Of what?'

'Of what you'd think if I told you.'

Alphonse couldn't think of anything more to say to convince him. His brother wouldn't budge. The only way he'd get some kind of truth was from what the doctors had to say. One of them came through the door.

The female doctor had long brown hair, wore glasses and she had a young appearance. She had a slender physique and as for her height Alphonse could calculate that she wasn't much taller than Edward. Accurately at the most she was a head's height taller. She wore a white coat over her uniform of the hospital. The badge on her coat said "Dr. Cameron, Immunologist."

'You fainted in the GP after being told about a lump. We're going to get you under an MRI scan. Then we'll see what it is.' She informed. A team of doctors came through to get Edward scanned. They took him through on a wheelchair and left the younger brother to wait patiently with worry.

-The scan room-

Edward was being run under the scan. Doctors in the room behind were on their computers examining the results. Doctor Gregory House with his cane resting on the side of the chair was one of them. He himself was tall with a severe look about him, which was commanded by blue penetrating eyes. His hair was short, curly and of a dark brown colour that held hints of grey hair that showed all his estimated age at a glance as well as his unshaven. Even though Dr. House was a diagnostic doctor he didn't wear anything that signified him as a man of medicine. This meaning he didn't wear a white coat like the others but rather stuck to his own familiar clothing instead of the uniform. As for the walking stick, his reasons for that object was for the cirrhosis in the thigh muscle of his right leg, which caused him to swallow almost a whole bottle of painkillers a day leading to suspicions through out the other doctors of him being a drug addict. But House would often ignore and wave away these claims with his own cruel and bullying humour, which commanded leadership amongst his own team of doctors.

'Look. He's got a sort of mass under his naval.' He pointed to the screen.

'So you're saying its cancer?' Dr. Chase suggested. Dr Chase was one of four doctors in House's team and like Cameron, who was also part of the team, he was young in appearance but that never lead the others to challenge his ability of medicine. His own specialist department was in Intensive care medicine. He was neither brunette nor black like the others in House's team but was a dark blond colour. He didn't carry around with him a severe look like House but more of a calm, comforting air that shone our clearly in his green eyes. The style of hair he chose was short (but not as short as House's do) with blond hair dangling down at the front as strands as if they were a half-assed attempt at any sort of fringe. What also stood him apart from House was the fact that Chase's face always was clean-shaven. His height could also be described as tall but the clothes he wore were much the opposite of House's. He wore a white coat but underneath the buttoned coat was the appearance of a light purple shirt and a lilac tie with indigo spot on it. His trousers differed too from House's chosen blue jeans and were instead black trousers along with black shined shoes. They too differed away from House's white sneakers.

'No. I'm saying it's a mass. I didn't mention anything about cancer.'

'House, look at the shape of the mass. It looks like a… egg.'

'Egg? Like an Ovum? I need some clarity here!'

'No! Literally an egg! Like a chicken egg or something.' He said in all appearance of a confused shock. 'How the hell could he have got that inside him? He couldn't have swallowed it or he would've choked first.'

'But then he could have inserted it somehow through the naval. That would explain the wound.' House said with a satisfied smile. 'So… Hard-boiled or soft?' He laughed.

'That's not funny.'

'Oh of course it is. I mean, isn't it funny how he got the egg there in the first place?'

'Well I don't think it's funny how you can make fun of him like this. He doesn't even have any recollection of how it got there or that it even IS there!'

'Oh yeah? Well I think he's fibbing. How can someone go to sleep and wake up in the morning without feeling someone push a whole chicken egg into your naval? Impossible.'

Dr. Chase scowled with all severity and seriousness.

'Hey look on the bright side! Just think of the millions of jokes I could come up with from this!' He continued once again with his work of analysis on the scans of Edward. Dr. Chase started working again by zooming in on the "egg" for information about it.

'House, look at this. The egg's …beating.'

'Beating? Where'd you get the whisk from?' House laughed at his own joke.

'I'm being serious! I'm picking up pulses from the egg! It's…'

'ALIVE! Mwu ha ha ha ha!'

Dr Chase stared at him hard.

'Sorry. I couldn't resist that one.'

'Shouldn't his immune system have been able to destroy the egg by now?' Dr. Chase questioned once again while searching through his brain for some correct answers.

'If it's been able to last hours in his body then no. Whoever inserted the egg must have inserted a disease with it.'

'Like what?'

'HIV perhaps? Makes the immune system weaker, disables the white blood cells. They wouldn't have been able to destroy it.' House zoomed in further on the egg, looking inside the egg to see what was beating in the shell.

'Wow! It's a human embryo!' Dr. Chase said in awe of what was inside the egg as he peered at House's computer.

'You sound like a medical student.' House said with a taunting annoyance.

'But does that mean he's-.'

'Pregnant. First we have a whole host of egg jokes at our disposal and now we have a pregnant boy who could get in trouble with his parents for under-aged pregnancy and possibly sex on the side.'

'Why would you say he's had sex?'

'Well how else did he get HIV?'

'Could that have been inserted at the same time as the egg?'

'How about we congratulate him and tell him the bad news of the HIV. We can find out later if he's had sex or that will just come up on its own.

'…' Dr. Chase and Dr. House took Edward off the CT scan and wheeled him back to the ward ready to give him the news.

Author's note: This House, MD crossover is based on season 1 – 3 for those who are fans of House. I made sure to get the specialists right for each doctor and I'll apologise if House's humour isn't up to standards but I have tried my best for jokes and his style of humour. He doesn't stop appearing this fan fiction. Basically he gets around a lot (even if it's at a slow hobble. LOL). I know the name of this chapter is chasing houses but that's because I'm using a play on Chase and House's names. Do you get it?

Please read and review.

Daisukebebop


	4. No Longer A Kid

Once again there was silence between the two brothers. Edward couldn't bear to face him anymore.

Dr House and Dr Chase entered the room. Only Chase looked like an official doctor with his white coat on but House looked more like a crippled visitor especially with the walking stick.

'Who the hell are you peg-leg?' Edward answered with an air of frustration of having to wait a long time for his diagnosis.

'Ooh I like them feisty. Anyway, I'm Dr House. I'm afraid the diagnosis has gone a little… how should I say… sunny-side up.'

'W-What are you talking about?' Edward tried to shove away the chance that the doctors had found the thing inside him but by the sound of Dr House's pun he knew he would have to admit defeat.

'Which do you want first the good news or the bad news?' House continued with a look of impatience. He couldn't wait to give either diagnosis.

'The good news?' Edward asked with some look of confusion on his face.

'-Sigh- Congratulations Mr Fullmetal alchemist sir. If that IS your name… you're pregnant.' The answer was as simple to say as anything else in the English language yet it seemed to leave a bigger mark than anything else on the two brothers. Edward's look of confusion soon transformed into a look of shock.

'What?!' Alphonse was stunned beyond belief and if his steel exterior could contort itself to show human emotions then you would also see a look of shock accompanying his high-pitched tone. 'Th-There must be some mistake. Ed can't be pregnant! He's a guy for one thing! It's impossible!'

Edward's face had gone a bright red from the embarrassment. He knew it would happen. Just as she had predicted. Just as she said would happen was coming to pass. It seemed surprising to him now that someone such as Dante would even dare to keep to her word.

'Nothing's impossible.' House smiled. 'They say a man can't bear children and yet here's the boy that proves them wrong.'

'B-But how?' Alphonse asked still dazed by the initial shock of it all. And he WASN'T having the baby.

'Well someone or something has managed to push an egg through his naval, which explains the wound. The human embryo inside the egg is living and growing therefore, for practical reasons, he's pregnant.'

'Wouldn't his immune system have destroyed the egg?' Alphonse said trying his utmost best to calm himself down in the atmosphere of healing.

'Ah, well… You see… That brings me to the bad news. We think he may have HIV. But we're going to run some tests before we confirm anything.'

'I-I'm pregnant.' Edward whispered. The news was still hitting with a full blow just like Envy did with his baseball bat last night. 'I-I'm pregnant.' He said with a louder tone. He still couldn't quite get over it. It was all he could do to keep from repeating the message.

'We heard you the first time.' He said with a tone of agitation.

'I never asked for this.' Tears were falling down Edward's cheeks as he locked his eyes on House with an image of self-pitying on his face.

'Well I never asked to be a cripple who spends all his days with a cane in one hand and a jar of vicodine in the other but we don't always get what we want do we?'

'I'm not ready!' Edward burst out with more tears to show for it. 'Oh god what I'd do to get it out!' Edward clapped his hands amidst the tears, transmuting his steel arm into a sword. He was all too ready to thrust the weapon into his stomach.

'Stop!' Alphonse cried. He grabbed hold of Edward's arm while trying his best to restrain him.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Chase shouted with anger. Despite his previous silence, he'd heard enough and wouldn't allow the patient to resort to this measure despite the pain that the patient was in.

'DIY abortion DOC!' Edward's arm shook with the effort.

'If you stab yourself with that sword you'll not just be killing the embryo but yourself as well!' Chase shouted in efforts of persuasion.

'…' Still the arm was ready to make head way into his own flesh. 'I'm not ready for the responsibility!' Edward tried to explain but his own tears were choking his throat, denying his speech from being heard in full clarity.

'Oh wake up! You're practically a parent now and as a father you have to take responsibility for this child and the next! It's called being an adult! And if you want to be treated like one then I suggest you grow up!' Chase rant came to a close. His face was red and seething with rage.

'Y-Yeah!' House was determined to have the last laugh. 'Unless you're too CHICKEN! Why don't you go and curl up in your little EGG!'

Edward shook with seething rage. 'I'M NOT A CHICKEN AND I'M NOT SMALL SO DAMN YOU!' Edward transmuted the arm back to its original state giving up the fatal attempt. He lay back into his bed, curled up into a ball and cried, clutching his tummy all the while.

'W-we'll do the tests later.' Chase said and the two doctors dismissed themselves.

Walking down the corridor, banter carried on.

'Phew. That was a close one. I thought he was seriously going to do it then. But he's an absolute chicken.' House had to restrain himself from laughing out loud.

'There was no need for the insults. Couldn't you see he was in distress?'

'Look who's talking! Or rather, look who wasn't. I could've stabbed you with a scalpel with all the silence you were creating. Although, it would've been a lot more fun then listening to that shrimp cry "I'm not ready" all day.'

'But he's just a kid. He's too young to shoulder that kind of responsibility AND he's the wrong gender. Saying that I couldn't blame him for choosing suicide.'

'But if he's a state alchemist then hasn't he given up being a kid?' It stopped Chase in his tracks while house carried on hobbling down the corridor.

"No longer a kid." It stuck in his head, refusing to be shaken from his thoughts.

Author's note: I'm so thankful for all the reviews I've got already! Anyway, as promised this is an update now. I'm glad that I've got House's "snarky humour" correct, as I'd hoped. I've already written up to 18 chapters and I've planned up to 36 chapters now for this fan fiction alone so you're in for a treat! Again read and review. I dedicate this chapter to all those who have already reviewed this fan fiction. Thank you loyal people!

Daisukebebop


	5. Secret Mission

Later that day, after some struggle, Chase had managed to collect some blood from Edward, who both he and Al were still in the ward. Edward would try and avoid eye contact with Alphonse as best he could. Even when the nurse brought his meal he would keep his eyes downcast. He couldn't even begin to say how humiliated and ashamed he felt. The thought of everyone in the whole world finding out made his stomach crawl. What made the pain worse was the thought of how he was going to tell Winry. There would be no point hiding this sort of thing from her.

It wasn't like he could waltz over to her house and say hi while he brandished a huge pregnant belly. It would be embarrassing for a start and he couldn't bare to think of what Winry would think, what she would say or even what she do. But before he could start being truthful with Winry he would have to be truthful with his brother first. And now was the best time to do it. Before it's too late.

'Alphonse?' Still he kept his face tucked away from his brother's gaze.

'Yeah?'

'This… THING inside me. It's not human.'

'What do you mean?' Alphonse asked. 'The doctor said it was a human embryo.'

'Al. It's not human because it's a…'

'What?'

'Homunculus.' He hissed through gritted teeth. The very word made his blood boil.

'H-How'd you know?'

'I haven't been truthful with you Al. I DID remember what happened last night. I went out for a walk and Envy kidnapped me'

'Envy?! You don't mean he-.'

'No Al! He took me to their base, chained me to a slab and they implanted this abomination into me through my naval.'

'Was this of their own free will or is someone controlling them?

'Danté. She ordered for this to happen. Her and those other FILTHY BASTARDS applauded while I was chained there like a lab rat.'

'But it's funny. How they could come up with something so clever.'

'They didn't. Our FATHER did! That BASTARD!!!' For the first time since the diagnosis Edward faced his brother. But not with a smile. Instead raw hatred was painted on his face. You could see it in his eyes burning like fiery gold embers. ' I will NEVER forgive him for making me this way!!! For making me bare a child I don't even want! For making me shoulder this PAIN AND TORMENT!!!'

'D-Dad? HE did this?' Alphonse's voice carried the emotion of being distraught even if his face couldn't show it.

Edward's stomach twisted with a surge of ain. He clutched his stomach desperately while trying to grasp his mouth shut. His face grew pale. Hot saliva flooded his mouth as it did before. Rushing to the edge of the bed he poked his head over and spilled stomach acids from his mouth on to the floor. Disgusting retching noises filled the air.

'A-Al! A bucket!' He could feel his stomach ready to give out more acidic vomit.

Alphonse panicked. Finding a bedpan under the bed he passed it to Edward who snatched it away just in time.

The door clicked open, Chase and House were back again. Edward gave the bedpan back to Al and clutched his stomach defensively.

'I see. Playing father goose already?' House smirked as walked to the side of his bed. Just as he was an arms length away from Edward, he slipped. His back collided inconveniently with a green puddle of sick.

'Ooh! Are you ok House?' Chase asked with a restrained smile on his face.

'Who put this puddle here?!' House fumed, his face turning redder by the second.

Edward couldn't help but laugh at the fallen doctor.

'I was going to ask a nurse to mop it up but you back got it all just fine!' Edward laughed as he fell about in hysterics. His sides were cramping up with the laughter and his eyes were streaming with happy tears.

'Can someone help me up please?' House's agitation was only growing stronger. Chase snapped into action and pulled House up to his feet while he clutched his right leg in secret agony.

'Anyway… As I was about to say before that… ACCIDENT. We've got the test results back.'

'And?' Edward asked with slight impatience.

'You've tested negative for HIV.' House carried a retired look.

'That's good isn't it?' Alphonse asked having seen House's puzzling expression.

'It means that whatever's weakened your immune system is something we haven't come across. We don't know the virus. It could be common, rare, serious or fatal.'

"Hohenheim's work once again." Edward thought with spite. "Trust him to give me a virus that doesn't exist."

-An hour later-

'Al. This place. This place. It's not doing me any good to be here. You've got to help me escape.' Edward demanded but Alphonse wasn't all too ready to fulfil that obligation.

'Can't you just discharge yourself?' Alphonse suggested.

'I've got an unknown virus. They're going to want to keep me here to run tests and I don't want that.'

'Well what DO you want?'

'To get the hell outta here! Weren't you listening? I can't stand another injection!'

'What shall we do then?'

'Well…' Edward pondered as he scratched his head thoughtfully until his mouth twisted into a cunning smirk.

-Half an hour later-

A nurse slipped into the single-bed ward carrying a tray of cereal ready for the patient's supper. Care had been taken when making this meal, as it had to be noted that this boy hated milk. But since he had in any case asked for cereal she made sure not to pour milk into the bowl along with it. It made her smile to know she was helping others. But to her surprise, there was no one in the bed to receive the food. No one was there except a suit of armour.

'Where's Edward?' She asked trying not to show her panic.

'Oh. He went to the bathroom. He'll be back in a minute.' The nurse didn't expect the suit of armour to talk back to her but she tried to hide her surprise of the fact that it did. What was also surprising was the young ness of the armour's voice that came from inside it and by her calculations that voice could only really be deserving of a body of a mere boy. But as she tried to hide her surprise she kept her polite smile all the same.

'O-Ok.' She placed the tray on the bedside table.

The suit of armour stood making ready to leave.

'Excuse me. I'm just going to the cafeteria.'

'I could bring you some cereal too if you like.' The nurse offered kindly.

'No no. It's ok really. Don't you bother. I won't be long anyway.'

'I-I guess.' The nurse looked a little disheartened.

'Bye.' Alphonse left the room also leaving behind the nurse there in waiting. But what she didn't know was that the patient would be back for supper and neither would the suit of armour.

Author's note: I forgot to mention that the title Second heartbeat was taken from the Avenged Sevenfold (which have recently released their new album Diamonds in the Rough) song and the lyrics seem to match the story well. I have a habit of using song titles to inspire my story titles. This is true in 'When you're gone' and 'the little things give you away.' But it's a good title none the less. Hope you liked it! I'll leave you there for now because I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger. Aren't I nice? LOL. Again keep reading them my fan fictions! I enjoy the reviews too! I enjoy writing them for you as well. Such a good…educational hobby. Boosts your English skills too. :D **– **insert nervous laugh here -

Daisukebebop


	6. The Can And Can'ts

Author's note: Please forgive me. I haven't been updating as much as I should ideally and I have left you hanging on that cliffhanger for too long now. This is chapter 6 so enjoy. The reason why I've been late with updates is because my brother is ruler of the computer so I hardly get to go on to do any updates. The computers at school are incompetent and don't let me update. Thanks for your understanding.

The nurse was still sat on the warm sheets of the bed. It had seemed like hours now since the suit of armour had left for the cafeteria and the patient still hadn't returned from the bathroom. This was too strange even for her liking.

Chase and House walked into the ward with looks of surprise adorning their faces.

'Where are the Elric brothers?!' House shouted.

'Erm… The suit of armour's gone to the cafeteria and the other had already gone to the bathroom. But that was half an hour ago.' The nurse answered while checking her watch.

'Dammit! I went every men's bathroom in this hospital searched! And the cafeteria searched as well! The older brother is harbouring a virus that we need!' House commanded.

'I'll search the bathrooms.' Chase said. Without a word, the nurse ran towards the cafeteria.

"What's the use?" House thought. "They're probably long gone by now." He sighed as he sat on the sheets in waiting. His cane was by his side ready to take him anywhere.

-Meanwhile-

Alphonse walked the dark streets as if in complete solitude. The hard concrete seemed t beckon where Alphonse was every time he put his foot on the floor on the floor in his relaxed gait.

'A-Alphonse?' A small voice spoke from within the suit of armour. 'Could you do anything at all to make this trip anymore comfortable?'

'I'm afraid not. How are you doing brother?'

'Not so good. Either I'm travel sick or this morning sickness is a damn nuisance.'

'I'm sorry. We'll be at the hotel soon.'

'Well which ever one I've got I think I'm going to be –bleugh-.'

'Have you still got the bedpan?' Alphonse asked.

'Yes. Thankfully.'

Alphonse finally reached the hotel they were staying at. He climbed the walnut coloured stairs slowly before reaching room 205. Opening the door to their room, he stood in front of Edward's bed; Alphonse opened his chest plate and let Edward tip out onto the bed.

'Thanks Al.' Edward patted Alphonse in appreciation.

'Big brother? If this pregnancy is causing you so much distress why don't you get an abortion?'

'Chase was right. I've got to take responsibility for this child.'

'I think he said that rather than you committing suicide.' Alphonse sighed.

'Even if I wanted an abortion there are too many problems with that.'

'Like what?'

'I am not going to the abortion clinic and being the only male there!'

'And?'

'Say, for the sake of argument, they let me have the abortion. Do you know HOW they do abortions?'

'No.' Alphonse admitted.

'If you've only been pregnant for a few weeks they SUCK it out! A: I don't have a vagina! B: The egg, as far as I know, is NOT connected to my digestive system so they couldn't suck it out of my ass and C: Another way would be by an operation where they take the baby out and kill it. Many women have been traumatized but that and I'm sorry but I'd rather take the morning sickness.'

'It's just not in the cards is it?'

'Not really no.' Edward sighed.

-Meanwhile-

Chase and the nurse met back up with House in the same secluded ward.

'They're not anywhere!' Chase shouted with panic. 'We've searched the whole hospital! They're definitely not in the building! They've left the building!'

'We heard the first time!' House shouted back with annoyance. This wasn't the result he was bargaining for but if the nurse had been waiting for them half an hour after Alphonse had left then it was understandable that they would have already left. '-Sigh- given the older brother's condition, I don't think he'll be away for long. It'll only be a matter of time before he comes crawling back.' House smiled. Amazed at his own fantastic mind.

Author's note: I have been writing more in my notebook the chapters of this story. I have now written up to chapter 42 and I still don't yet see the end of this fan fiction from there. LOL. I guess I'm going to busy for a while typing it up for you to enjoy as I know you do. (What does 15 reviews after just 5 chapters mean to you? LOL) yes. A lot of reviews after just 5 chapters and 14 of them are positive as well so I feel that this is the best story I've done so far and that's not my opinion but as far I see it yours. Again I apologise for the bad use of single and double quotes but for those who are confused by it these "" are used for thoughts or phone calls and these '' are mainly for speech. Sorry for the irreversible mistake.

Daisukebebop


	7. Journey To Risembool

Author's note: Sorry if you think my information on abortion is incorrect but this is based on what my brainier sister has told me. If my information is wrong then please tell me. Carry on reading from here!

A week had passed since Edward's escape from hospital. The morning sickness had finally worn off now but Edward's appetite hadn't. In fact he seemed to be eating more than usual. Alphonse had noticed the change but Edward had carried on as if nothing was wrong.

It was also fair to say that a lot of Edward's behaviour had changed. For one thing, Edward didn't sleep with his stomach out anymore and instead, when he slept, he curled into the foetal position as if protecting the child inside him from all danger. Also, a lot of the time had more patience although he did get more mood swings at odd moments. But despite the changes, Edward still held within him the fear of having to tell Winry. She was always so unpredictable and chaotic that it would be hard to estimate her reaction towards the foreign news. The thought of a pregnancy man was pretty bogus in itself.

'The morning sickness has passed. Are you going to report back to Central?' Alphonse asked.

'No. We're fine for money and besides. I've got something to do.'

'Like what?' Alphonse asked.

'We're going to Risembool.'

'This is a bit sudden.' Alphonse said with astonishment.

'I know but we can't keep hiding this from Winry. This is way too big for me to deal with on my own.' Edward admitted and he rubbed his tummy and looked down at it with love in his eyes.

'But you're not on your own. You have me.'

Edward looked up at his little brother and smiled with appreciation. 'Thanks Al. That means a lot but really we need a woman's touch for this. We're guys! What do WE know about childcare?'

'That IS true.'

'Come one. If we get packed now we could probably be at Risembool around the early afternoon.'

-Hour's later-

The train had finally taken them to the rural area of Risembool. Its grassy plains and its blue sky lit up the scene of the small village.

'Those seats are NOT good for my back.' Edward groaned as he rubbed his lower back in his complaint.

'The station's not far from the Rockbell's. When we get there I'm sure you'll be able to have a lay down on the sofa.'

'Yeah. After she's beaten me up with a wench.' Edward joked.

The two brothers hiked the country path leading to the Rockbell's. The birdcalls could be heard in complete clarity. The views of shepherds tending their flocks were all too familiar. Not much had changed since they were mere kids playing in the fields and tormenting the sheep as children did. Of course, that came AFTER some alchemy study. There feet had lead them straight towards the Rockbell's that grew slowly from the distance to only metres away in their pursuit of it.

Knocking on the door, an answer wasn't far away.

'Hey Winry.' Edward smiled upon seeing her.

'What did you do this time?' Winry sighed.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean the auto-mail! Have you broken it again?'

'No! Of course I haven't! Can't I visit WITHOUT being accused?'

'Well at least call before you decide to drop in!'

'Sheesh! I'm sorry ok? Now can I come in?' Edward asked trying to look over her shoulder.

'I don't know if that's such a good idea.' Winry said as she tried to block Edward from trying to enter the house.

'Why not?'

'Well… Because…' Winry was searching for some sort of excuse.

'For once I DON'T break my auto-mail and I can't come in but every time I do I'm welcomed with open arms!'

'It's not like that!' Winry tried to deny. 'It's just-.'

'If I break my auto-mail will you let me in?'

'Don't you dare!' Winry threatened getting ready to unleash her wench.

'Then let me in!' Edward managed to shove passed her but as he got into the kitchen he found an unexpected face.

'Hohenheim?!' Edward gasped as his eyes fell upon the sight of his father talking to Pinako. It was quite an expected sight considering that he had left him, his brother and mother when they were only little and it did quite a shock that he would suddenly turn up now. Of all times. Ever since he left Edward had never forgiven him for doing so and what made it worse was the fact that he wasn't even there when his mother died and never turned up for the funeral. This sort of hatred allowed Edward to think of Hohenheim not as a father but more of an assortment of negative variations apart from his father's first name.

'Oh!' Hohenheim smiled with light-hearted surprise. 'I never expected to see you here.'

Edward's gasps turned into an evil glare of rage.

'E-Edward?' Hohenheim could see the fire of hatred burn brightly in Edward's fiery gold eyes and the fire was burning brighter every second that Edward held his father's gaze.

Before Hohenheim could expect it, Edward ran towards him with a loud, malicious scream of one of his negative variations hanging clear on the air as it passed his lips of menace. 'BASTARD!!!' His fist was pulled back into position ready to punch the living daylights out of Hohenheim.

'Don't Ed!' Winry screamed.

Once Edward had reached his target, he grabbed of his collar and so the punching proceeded in the order that shall be presented now.

'YOU –punch- BASTARD! HOW –punch- COULD YOU?' Edward released his father from his much-reserved "Death by Ed," as it was so affectionately known.

Hohenheim drooped in his comfy seat from the frontal assault but he couldn't help but wonder what he was being punched for. This was shown by his complete look of bewilderment and confusion all diluted together on one face.

'How could I have done what?' In fact, he was just as confused about this as was Winry and Pinako.

'Look!' Edward undid his red coat and pulled up his black vest to show Hohenheim the scabbed over wound, which lead Hohenheim to now realise what his son was so angry about. But only he, Edward and Alphonse knew what it meant. Pinako and Winry were the only ones in the room left in the dark about it.

'I-I didn't think they'd use you.' Hohenheim sighed.

'What's going on?' Pinako asked.

'Yeah! What's this about?' Winry said with an angry face of persistence for the understanding.

'I'm sure YOU'VE guessed by now!' Edward shot at his dad.

'Please! What's wrong?' Winry insisted.

'Thanks to that BASTARD over there!' Edward pointed at Hohenheim as his eyes burned through to Winry's core. 'I'm pregnant!'

'Y-You what?' Pinako's pipe slipped from her mouth in shock and fell to the floor with a clatter.

'You mean you two…' Winry looked back and forth in disbelief between Edward and Hohenheim.

'No!' Edward's face twisted with disgust. 'That'd be worse! But thanks to "Daddy" giving Danté the method I've been impregnated with a monster!'

'Brother. Just sit down and explain to them calmly what happened.'

Edward took up a seat at the table next to Winry an allowed himself a few minutes to cool his temper before getting down to the explaining. Edward tried his best to explain everything. This included the Homunculi and especially the one who kidnapped him, how he had been impregnated, the leader of the group and the point that it would be a month before they could expect this child to be born. The three, Hohenheim, Winry and Pinako all tried their best to take it in though Winry was having trouble coming to terms with it. All was explained while Edward tried to avoid their penetrating gazes with downcast eyes and his arms around his tummy as if he was subconsciously protecting the unborn child.

'Did you get the morning sickness?' Pinako asked.

'Ho yeah.' Edward smiled. 'I honestly thought I couldn't cope at one point but I've decided I'm going to keep the baby.'

'Are you sure?' Hohenheim asked.

'I am. But I do have some mixed feelings about it still. I mean I don't want to keep the baby because of what it is but… at the same time… I couldn't bear to lose it. I just couldn't let it go.'

'But aren't you scared about how the baby's going to be born?' Winry asked.

Edward looked her dead in the eyes with an unmoving gaze.

'All the time Winry. All the time.'

Winry had seen many things before in Edward's eyes but never before had she seen this emotion reflecting from the teenager's golden orbs; true fear.

Author's note: I apologise for the amount of the b-word used in here. I'm sorry if those who are reading have ears that are sensitive to this kind of language. I'm afraid, if you want to keep reading this fan fiction that you'll just have to shrug your shoulders and carry on every time nasty words come up. Because heck if you're at this chapter now then surely you love it right? That's just an assumption. Thanks for reads and reviews!

Daisukebebop


	8. Getting Along With Father

Author's note: That was fun. Now some may comment on Edward's behaviour in that last chapter. For instance, he was out of character in that he actually wanted to tell Winry about what was going on in their lives. I will NOT apologise for that and just ask you to keep it in mind. It's actually important.

The nights in Risembool were always clear and without the murky clouds of smog or light pollution of Central to cover up the stars. The moon acted as a silvery beacon so that Edward could follow the path. He wasn't sure why he was doing this but as long as he got his answer then that's all that mattered. Following the path to what WAS their old house he found Hohenheim sat outside a grey tent, poking the embers of his campfire with a long stick.

With restraint, Edward managed to walk towards him without the intent of harm set in his brain.

'Hey kiddo.' Hohenheim smiled as Edward took a seat next to him. 'You know, it's been 12 years since we did anything like this together.' He smiled keeping his golden orbs on the burning embers in front of him.

'Yeah yeah.' Edward said with impatience. 'Anyway, I came here for answers.'

'I've got all eternity to answer them.' He chuckled.

'Well I've got all night so hurry up.' Edward scowled. 'What made you create that method?'

'I wanted a way to create Homunculi WITHOUT the need for human transmutation. A way without the loss of life.' His old features now took on a more resigned look.

'That's stupid.' Edward retorted. 'You yourself should know what the Homunculi are like! Once the new Homunculus is born they would've killed more lives and that might even INCLUDE the life you intended to save in the first place!' Edward knew his argument was strong.

'I wanted to stop other people from using human transmutation so that they wouldn't have to pay the price.'

'Please! There's always going to be someone who'll get the idea of using human transmutation in his or her heads. By creating this method you're not stopping anything! You're only prolonging their birth by a month.'

'I just never thought they'd use YOU.'

'I'm not sure why but I'm sure YOU'LL have a jolly good idea.' Edward shot back sarcastically.

Silence fell between the two.

'So… Where did you get your inspiration from?' Edward asked finally with good humour.

'A documentary I watched about the Parasitic Wasp. I thought that if a wasp could lay its eggs into the caterpillar then why could I do the same with Homunculi and humans? Did you know that that was where the inspiration for the movie Alien came from?'

'No.' Edward laughed. It did seem odd for Edward to do anything with his father but it could've been his greater patience that kept him calm.

'I'm going to head back. Do you want to come?' Edward invited.

'Would I be welcome?' Hohenheim smiled warily.

'Of course! The only person who'd want to kill you is me and I'm inviting you.'

'Erm…'

'It's nice and warm inside.' Edward persuaded.

'Ok.' Hohenheim finally gave in.

The two trudged silently towards the Rockbell's house with lit up rooms that beckoned to them. Hands were placed casually in their pockets.

'Dad?' It was the first time Edward had ever called Hohenheim that since he'd walked out on the family. It almost shocked Hohenheim into a silence lasting forever more with happiness but this was considered a rare thing to happen so to ignore his son now would be stupid.

'Yes?'

'I want to say that… I forgive you.'

'Forgive me? What for?'

'For walking out on me, Al and mom, and for getting me pregnant.' Edward kept his eyes away from his father.

'I never thought I'd hear you say that.' Hohenheim smiled with good humour. 'Can I ask for a reason?'

'I don't know but I guess I could say that it's been on my mind a lot and I guess this pregnancy has been a sort of a blessing. This child has allowed me to forgive you. Because… I know that I can be a better father than you ever were. I'm determined not to copy your habits or make any of the mistakes that you made as a father.' Edward smiled and looked at his father with determination in his eyes. Hohenheim smiled back at him as if in agreement to Edward's goals.

'So… How've you been since I left apart from burning down the house and Trisha dying.'

'I became the Fullmetal alchemist.' Edward answered with a simple grin.

'A state alchemist? Can I ask why?'

'If you're going to go on about how I'm going to have to kill people then don't. I know the risks. But we're using the money and freedom for research so that we can find the Philosopher's stone.'

'L-Look. If this is to bring your mother back to life then don't bother.'

'Did you feel how hard my punches were earlier?' Edward asked.

'Yes I did wonder about that.'

'My right arm and left leg are auto-mail. Alphonse and I. We already TRIED to bring mom back to life. I lost my limbs and Alphonse lost his whole body.'

'H-He lost his whole BODY?!' Hohenheim couldn't help feeling not just upset but angry as well. It was a highly unusual emotion to adopt for a laid back character like himself but the thought of it was too appalling. 'Then who was the suit of armour?'

'That IS Alphonse! When trying to bring mom back I lost my leg but by attaching Alphonse's soul to the suit of armour I lost my arm OK?' Edward stormed forward almost wishing that he hadn't bothered forgiving him.

'But then why are you looking for the philosopher's stone? You're not going to try and bring Trisha back AGAIN are you?!' Hohenheim tried to storm towards Edward but his small son was faster than the stout father. But it was when the opposing questions had passed his lips did Edward stop with a halt and face his father causing him to stop abruptly.

'NO! WE'RE DONE WITH THAT! WE'RE TRYING TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT AGAIN! TO REGAIN OUR ORIGINAL BODIES!' Edward faced him still breathing heavier from his shouts.

Hohenheim didn't know what to say. What to put into words. Only thoughts were making themselves clear in Hohenheim's elaborate mind. "Oh Edward. If only I could tell you."

The two stood there for what felt like an hour. But the weariness of the night drove Hohenheim to make his way towards the house with Edward walking at his side as they did once before.

'So…' Hohenheim turned his efforts towards a new conversation without the subject of his poor, dead wife mentioned in the process. Despite the first word, Edward carried on glancing down at the floor as he walked with now smile traceable on his face. 'What ELSE have you been up to? Any girl on your mind?' Hohenheim ventured with a teasing grin.

'OH MY GAWD!' Edward screamed at his father. 'Is that how you start a conversation?! Why the hell would you want to know anyway? And what do you mean by 'What have I been up to?' GAWD!'

'I'm sorry. I've been absent from your life for so long that I'm just curious about how you've been living it. That's all. …But HAVE you?'

'HAVE I what?'

'Got a girl on your mind? Someone you fancy?'

'Meh. Not interested.' Edward shrugged.

'Not interested? In what? Dating?'

'No. Girls.' Edward smiled more patiently.

'What ARE you interested in?' Hohenheim asked. He could tell now that their communication skills weren't so good because his son's mind seemed like an impossible puzzle to him now.

'Let's say… the more _masculine_ sex.' Edward winked.

'My parenting was that bad huh?' Hohenheim's face grew sullen.

'Don't blame it on yourself. I'm happy like this.'

'So have you had many gentleman callers?'

'Just no dad! Women can call them gentlemen callers but it doesn't mean it's ok for men to call them that!'

'Well what do YOU call them then?'

'My bitches.' Edward grinned.

'Er…'

'Don't worry about it. You don't need to know the lingo.' Edward laughed.

The two finally neared the door of the Rockbell's house and as they walked through the door into a warmer atmosphere of welcome they were soon greeted but the appetising smell of supper ready for them on the table.

Author's note: Yes bad language again I know but this is a T rated story. What else did you expect? Stars instead of letters? I'm not allowing censorship in this fic. The only time that will occur is when the material starts leading towards M rated. In that case I will not write but imply. YOU know what I'm talking about right? –Wink- yes again Edward was out of character with his father. Again keep in mind.

Daisukebebop


	9. Absorbing The StrongHold

Author's note: Please forgive me for the queer jokes. I will apologise right away. They were just appropriate for that scene. Please send me a review that has written in it: HOMOPHOBIC ATTITUDE!!! If you did not approve. Thanks for understanding.

Breakfast table affairs were silent as usual except for the sound of teeth breaking down their assigned solids. Edward though was eating quicker than usual for he was ready and dressed to go.

'Why are you in such a hurry Ed?'

'I'm a week late for work. I was supposed to report to Mustang days ago.' Edward said before sipping down the last of his black coffee.

'You haven't called in sick?'

'He'd ask why! And I couldn't just pick up the phone and "Oh! Hey Mustang! I've got morning sickness. Can I have a week off work? Thanks." Besides, I wouldn't want the whole of the office knowing that I'm pregnant.'

'I'm sure he'll be able to make SOME allowances for you.' Winry giggled.

'What do you mean by make allowances?' Hohenheim asked with an enquiring grin and a raised eyebrow.

'Oh come off it dad!' Edward moaned.

'Roy and Edward are partners.' Winry spilled again with immature giggles, which granted her a disapproving glare from Edward.

'PARTNERS?!' There was no confusion in the meaning that was intended in this word but more disgust and anger and it could be seen in his booming voice. 'You mean you two have-?'

'Yes dad. Roy and I have danced the horizontal tango. Happy?'

'NO! How old is this Mustang person anyway?'

'Old enough to clean my chimney!' Edward cheered with elation.

'EDWARD! Seriously! How old is he?'

'Er… 30.' Edward admitted but the expected blush that Hohenheim hoped was none existent. Counting up on his fingers finally sighed with not a smile on show.

'Edward, you're too young to even consider going out with him and I don't approve of the things you're doing with him.' He sighed resignedly.

Edward sighed mockingly, 'Dad, I'm sorry but I don't approve of your HOMOPHOBIC ATTITUDE! Ever since last night when I told you I was gay you've done nothing but be negative about it! I'm not going to change just because you don't feel it's right.'

Hohenheim wouldn't dare to answer back the teenager incase it angered him more and so instead greeted a branching silence.

'_Brown eye, burning like fire_.' (To the tune of Bright eyes) Alphonse sang out of the blue.

'Shut up Alphonse.' Edward growled with annoyance as he tapped the suit of armour.

'Are you ok to go to work anyway?' Winry asked. She'd rather try and change the subject than let Hohenheim and Edward tear each other apart with insults and long-held hatred.

'Well yeah but…'

'Well get to work then!' Winry shouted as she pointed to the door, making Edward notice that that was his next target of the morning. The door or rather, out of it.

'-Sigh- I'll go and catch a train as soon as possible. Are you happy?'

'Now.' Winry smiled.

'I'll phone ahead and get train tickets.' Edward smiled. "Winry may be a bit manic sometimes but she means well." Edward grinned to himself. Before he made his way to the phone he wanted to make sure he got something clear before he forgot.

'Oh. Dad. While I'm gone, don't be wandering off anywhere else because when the time comes I want you by my side.' Edward smiled with the determination that had shone out to Hohenheim the night before.

-That afternoon, in Central-

Edward peered through the door of the office, hoping secretly that Roy wasn't there to scream his ears off. Roy wasn't there. But Hawkeye though had seen Edward's little head peer through the door.

'You can relax. He's not here.'

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. Edward and Roy were partners as Winry had worded it so nicely before but there were sometimes when he just needed the space away from Roy and where he felt he couldn't deal with him being there.

'Where've you been Ed?' Hawkeye asked politely. 'You haven't been here for a week now.'

'Oh. I've been ill that's all. I'm fine though.'

'Well then you'd better report to Roy. He'll want an explanation of your absence. He's in his office.'

'-Sigh- Fine, fine. I'm on it.' Edward saluted quickly before leaving the room. Down the corridor, Roy's office was there. Waiting for him to open the door. Edward took a deep breath and readied himself to open the door. "Calm down Ed. He's not going to find out. Just because you were off sick for a week doesn't hint to him that you are pregnant." Edward told himself.

Edward opened the door to find the Colonel working at his desk.

'You're late.' The Colonel said without looking up. 'A week late.' He added as he looked up at him with a smirk. 'Why didn't you call in?' Roy asked.

'I've been ill. Puking everywhere. Couldn't reach the phone.' Edward explained quickly. He was all too ready to leave the room and get away from Roy's patronising smirk.

'What happened?'

'W-What do you mean?'

'Since when have YOU been ill?' Roy smirked again. 'I've never known you to have a cold or anything.'

'Well last week was just a one off ok? –Sigh- Can I go?' Edward asked.

'Whoa. Not so fast. You're being awfully hasty.' Roy stood up from his desk and started to advance slowly towards Edward.

'No I'm not. I-I've just got a lot of work to catch up on.' Edward made up quickly but Roy wouldn't accept it and carried on advancing on him.

'Come on. I've missed you.' Edward was soon backed into a nearby wall. 'And it's been a while since we've…' Roy was so close to him now that he could feel his warm breath tickle his hair. Escape was useless here. A sudden burst of pain shook through Edward's whole body, its core being Edward's stomach. Edward clutched it quickly as he almost doubled over but the pain wore off.

'Are you OK?' Roy asked. The smirk was wiped clean off his face and was this time replaced by looks of concern.

'Y-Yeah. I'm fine.' Edward tried to stand back up straight again but the pain came rushing back. But this time it was a lot worse. The pain grew with intensity as every second passed by, it made his body shake from it and it made him feel as if something would burst through his flesh. He clutched his stomach once again and as the pain grew in volume so did his retching screams, causing him to hunch over on the floor.

'EDWARD?!' Roy could only look in shock and disbelief. He crouched on the floor with him, holding him close but his vain attempts at easing Edward's pain did nothing. 'What's wrong?'

'M-My st-stomach.' Edward hissed through bared teeth. The pain was unbelievably agonising. Again more screams filled the air. This time they were louder, almost deafening. Tears were staining his eyes and cheeks. Hot saliva filled his mouth and his stomach hurled vomit out of his mouth and onto the Colonel's uniform. The darkness took hold of him and the last thing Edward could remember hearing was Mustang's voice as he called his name and the footsteps of others as they filled the room.

Author's note: Roy IS actually 30 years old but that's if you follow the manga! It tells you that in the back of volume 11 of the Fullmetal alchemist manga. For those who have sensitive minds, brown eye is another word (and probably a nicer word) for you're A hole. My brother (the computer hogger) helped me with the jokes and found out that word for me when we watched the power thirst 3 advert (look on youtube) but prepare to be disgusted before you watch it. LOL.

Daisukebebop


	10. Threat Of Hate

'Sorry, Tin-man. I can't give you a heart. You're going to have to wait on the list like everybody else.' The voice was familiar but it brought Edward back into reality.

'Oh ha ha.' Edward retorted as he opened his eyes to find the face of House staring back at him.

'I knew it wouldn't be long before you came crawling back.' House smirked.

'Just tell me what's wrong, cure me and then let me go ok?' Edward shot back. He tried to seat up so that he was in a better position to face his opponent but his strength had been sapped from the pain that he had suffered earlier.

'Nothing's wrong with you. We did some tests and apparently it was just a normal process.' House shrugged.

'A normal process of what?' Roy asked.

Looking beyond House, Edward spotted Roy looking insistently at the doctor as Roy was holding his red coat.

The three of them were in the same secluded ward from a week before. As far as Edward knew no one seemed to have filled up the bed after he had left. Somehow it seemed like someone had reserved it for him.

'A normal process? That felt like someone was ripping the damn bastard out from the inside.'

'Wait! What's the normal process? What damn bastard? What the hell is going on?' Roy was angry but secretly he was scared for Edward. They had been in a relationship for a while now but Edward was also his subordinate. It was only right that he knew what was going on.

'Are you still here?' House scowled at Roy. 'You can go now.'

'Tell me what's going on and THEN I'll go!' Roy fiercely stood his ground.

'Edward and I have patient to doctor confidentiality so unless Edward wants me to tell you himself or he wants you to know I can't tell you.' House too fiercely stood his ground. Two could play at this game and both of them were strong men in their field. Neither would back down from a challenge.

'I'm Edward's commanding officer so you WILL tell me what's wrong!'

'Oh just tell him! He's going to find out sooner or later.' Edward said with a tinge of annoyance. 'Nosy cunt.' Edward mumbled under his breath.

'Ok. Edward is pregnant.' House said simply.

'W-What?' Roy's eyes were wide with surprise and the randomness of the news. They fell on Edward. 'W-Was it my fault?' Roy asked in quiet accusation of himself and showed that by pointing to himself.

'No.' House began. 'It came from another s-. Wait! What do you mean by your fault?' House's head darted back and forth between Edward and Roy. 'EWWW!!! Isn't he a little… under aged?'

'No! He's sixteen!' Roy said defiantly.

'You're sixteen?! I've been pegging you as a 12 year old!' House laughed. 'You are so funny! First I had egg jokes, then GAY jokes and now short jokes! I truly am blessed.'

'Ahem! Back to the diagnosis DOC! What's the normal process?' Edward asked.

'Oh yeah. Well the egg seems to contain a womb inside it and since the womb is going to start getting bigger the pain you felt was the womb absorbing the egg shell from the inside.'

'And you could tell all this from a…' Edward was having trouble finding the right word.

'MRI scan.'

'Oh. Did Colonel Jackass give you consent while I was unconscious?'

'Pretty much.'

'Hold on. This is all starting to sound a little false. Could I have proof?' Roy asked.

'No problem. We could do an ultrasound and then Ed will get to see it as well.' House started setting up the equipment. 'Top up.' House instructed.

Edward lifted up his black vest to reveal the naval wound. It was scabbing over but the naval, it wasn't there. Roy couldn't help but stare down at the wound. It made him worry to think of what had happened to Edward on his week off.

'Y-Your belly buttons gone.' Roy sounded slowly.

'That's the "other source".' Edward said sarcastically.

House started squirting a sort of lotion on Edward's belly causing Edward to scream in surprise.

'What?' Came House's alarm.

'That's cold!' Edward complained.

House chuckled, taking out a sensory connected to the monitor, which he rubbed along Edward's belly.

'Now if you look at the screen you will see the foetus…' House switched the channel on the monitor. 'Now.'

Looking at the 3D image Edward couldn't believe his eyes. There it was. His baby. Its eyes were closed in the state of eternal slumber. Its hair wasn't non-existent as he expected but instead it straddled down to his shoulders. The baby was curled up happily in the foetal position.

'That's amazing! I've never seen a baby develop so quickly in the space of a week!' House was shocked, surprised and excited. It was all so interesting to him.

The three looked in amazement as the baby started to slowly open its eyes.

'It's opening its eyes?! That isn't right! It shouldn't be able to do that yet!' House commented.

The baby's head turned towards them slowly. Without warning, it jumped at them. Its teeth were bared with an evil smile that tormented all.

'Holy crap!' Cried the startled Edward.

'That's not a human! That's a monster!' House pointed at the screen with shock for he too was caught unaware of the surprise attack.

The baby inside seemed to point and laugh mockingly at them. Its pupils were narrow like a lizard and its teeth were sharp and ready for any offered up meat.

'Look at it!' House said in surprise. 'Its already got teeth! Cheater!' House shouted at Edward's stomach.

The foetus wasn't best pleased by the noise and stuck its middle finger up at them.

'That son of a bitch!' House shouted, as he made ready to punch Edward in the stomach. But that was only a threat.

'Can we just leave it? Please!' Edward was ready to defend the baby despite its abnormalities.

'-Sigh- Fine.' House took out a cloth, wiped away the lotion and started packing away the stuff. 'I almost forgot. When we had a look on the MRI scan we realised that the womb doesn't seem to be connected to any kind of system so when the time comes you might want to hop down here and get a C section.' House said.

'Great. Can I go?'

'Sure but be careful. It's a LONG way down.' House laughed.

'Ha ha.' Edward laughed sarcastically as he got himself out of bed. 'Come on Roy. Let's go.' Edward took his coat off of Roy and put it on, after pulling his boots back on he nearly dragged Roy out of the room.

Edward pulled Roy's collar to bring him to head height and hissed in his ear. 'You have to promise me you'll NEVER tell anyone! This is between you and me! If you say anything we're through! You got it? No hugs, kissing or… other stuff!' Edward threatened with every part of his being.

'I promise. You're secret safe with me.'

Author's note: We get to see the baby! Isn't it cute? I won't tell you if it's a boy or a girl. That you can guess. The first joke is a reference to wizard of oz. The tin-man was used because of Edward's auto-mail. Again the language is appalling. I think the c word is worse than the b word! LOL. But you'll have to excuse it all the same. A little short joke in there too if you spotted it. LOL.


	11. The Voice Within

Author's note: Yay! I have now written to chapter 45 in my notebook! Now you have an idea of how many chapters there. Sorry about the sudden change in genre but I was discussing it with a friend at school and he told me the right way. Horror for blood and suspense for plot twists. Hope you like. Just so you know, 45 is not the last chapter.

'Brother!' Alphonse cried as Edward walked through the door of the hotel room. 'I heard you got taken to hospital by Mustang! Are you ok? What did they say?'

'It was just part of the process.' Edward smiled. 'There's nothing to worry about. Ok?' Edward patted the suit of armour as he walked passed to sit on his bed.

'How's the baby?' Alphonse asked as he sat on the bed opposite Edward's.

'Fine and healthy.' Edward smiled as he rubbed his belly. 'I got to see an ultrasound of it as well. Its got hair, teeth and it can open its eyes!' Edward felt pride in his child. Such strength the baby must hold beneath it.

'But does Mustang know?' Alphonse asked. It had occurred to him that Mustang himself had taken Edward to hospital.

'…Yeah. But I made him promise not to tell anyone else.'

'It's a bit stupid though really. They're going to find out sooner or later. You can't hide being pregnant for long.'

'Well I can damn well try.' Edward retorted. 'Anyway, I'm knackered. I'm going to sleep.'

'-Sigh- Night brother.'

-Several hours later-

Edward awoke in a hot sweat. He was breathless as if he'd been running away from the nightmare.

"At least it's over." He thought.

'_What's over?' _A voice asked from inside his head.

'Who said that?' Edward enquired the darkness as he clutched the covers.

'_I did. Who else could've?' _

'W-Where are you?'

'_Inside you. Where else could I be?'_

'You mean…you're my…baby?'

'_Baby sound so childish. I'd rather think of myself as a new beginning.' _

'How can you be talking to me?'

'I guess that shell was acting as a sound barrier. And here was me thinking you were just plain deaf.'

'I must be going mad. I must be talking to myself.'

'…_You know that eggshell? It was very tasty.'_

'Oh shut up. I'm too tired to talk.' Edward said with annoyance as he covered his head with his pillow. Trying to block out the sound waves coming from inside him.

'_Well maybe I'm too bored. Finally I get to talk to someone worth while and all you can do is sleep.'_ The voice sounded rather disgusted.

'Well do something! Entertain yourself!' Edward grouched.

A few minutes went past before the voice dared to speak again.

'_I was looking through your memories earlier.'_ The voice started in a "for your information" tone.

'You what?' Edward looked confused.

'_There were some very INTERESTING clips. Some were rather…obscene. I've not been born yet and already you're a bad influence.'_ The voice hissed.

'O-Oh yeah? Like what?' Edward blushed.

'_Like you and that Mustang guy! All those "meetings" in his office. All the stuff you do together and what you feel about him. It's so romantic, so passionate and yet so…wrong. Men shouldn't love men! It's just not natural! I'm a baby and even I know that_!'

'Shut up! You don't know what love is you damn bastard!' Edward shouted with anger. It made his blood boil to think that someone would go against what he stood for.

'_And how many times have you called me that? You'll pay for THAT when I get out of here_.'

'House was right. You ARE a monster!'

'_Well done crap for brains! I AM a Homunculus after all. And I can make you do whatever I want! From now on you're my bitch_!'

'Yeah yeah.' Edward said dismissively.

Silence once again passed between the two. Ideas were getting mixed into his head. "Maybe now is the time to start asking questions? We can talk to each other now so why not?" 'Can I ask you a question?'

'_Sure. Why not?' _

'Are you a boy or girl?'

'Usually, woman don't want to know the gender until it's born. And anyway, can't you tell by my voice?'

'Not really. I'm having trouble with that one.' Edward smirked.

'_Ok. I'm a boy. Happy?' _

'Very.' Edward caressed his belly with a motherly care. As if to say, "I won't ever let you go."

'_Hee hee. That tickles!'_ The child giggled.

'Do you have a name?' Edward asked.

'_Not really. You can name me if you want. It'll be fu-un.'_ He giggled.

'Don't worry then. I'll come up with something for you.' Edward smiled.

'Good night…mummy.'

It wasn't quit what he'd expected to be called but this was what he always wanted. To be called and considered a parent but he knew with his dangerous lifestyle that his dream should never be expected to become reality. He never knew when his next day would be his last but it scared him even more knowing that that day could be soon. But that's when it occurred to him;

"I can't keep him. With the lifestyle I lead I could be putting him in danger. I wouldn't be able to protect anyone with him in harms way. –Sigh- I'm going to have to let you go." The thought pierced his heart. The tears welled up in his eyes and that night he cried himself to sleep.

Author's note: Little kid's got a voice. Ain't it the sweetest? I want to thank you all again for those who gave me such positive reviews! Please note: 99% of those who sent me a review were giving me positive ones. The 1% was just for minor things like quotation marks. Hope you liked.


	12. Feel The Truth

Author's note: Sorry again for the while until update but that's because I have just grabbed a rare window of opportunity and I wasn't going to let lie there, even if I have to do homework. But I will do it.

'Are you going to report to HQ today?' Alphonse asked the next morning. It was lucky for Edward that Alphonse hadn't been listening that night. Edward didn't want Alphonse to know that he was practically talking to himself.

'No. Just tell the Colonel to send all my work to this hotel room and I'll get it done when I get back from Dublith.'

'Dublith? You're going to Dublith?! Again this is quite sudden.

'I just have stuff to do.' It was all Edward intended to answer.

'You always seem to have stuff to do! I mean, I don't mind but what I DO mind is that you're freezing me out!'

'I have my reasons ok?' Edward retorted.

'Are you going to see Teacher?'

'So what if I am!'

'Well can't I come?'

'No!' Edward was heading for the door, stomping angrily as he went. 'I just need you to stay here and receive my paperwork!' Edward slammed the door.

-Couple of hours later in Dublith-

Edward walked along the paths of shops in the boiling sun of the south. He knew that what he was about to do now would determine the future of his unborn. But at the very least, he would have a future. Living with Edward would cause a low survival rate but living away from the trouble would insure his son's future to be a good one.

In a way, it would be doing his teacher a favour. It would be paying her back for those months of hard teaching and training. Without which, he would most certainly be dead.

Coming up to a shop, he spotted the big, un-miss able sign, "MEAT."

"I hope they're in." Edward thought to himself.

'_Who's in?'_ The baby asked curiously.

"You'll find out." Edward thought. He knew that the baby would be able to read them.

'_Where are we anyway?' _

"Dublith. My Teacher's place."

'_Your teacher? I hear that female teacher's are pretty hot.' _

"Back down there bud. She's married." Edward smirked as he entered the door of the shop. There the huge man was behind the counter ready to serve anyone who happened to need his services.

'Hey Sig.' Edward waved.

'Hey Ed. Long time no see. Where's your little brother?'

'I left him in Central. I'm here on some important business that includes Teacher. Where is she?'

'She's at home.'

'Thanks Sig. I'm going to head there now.' Edward dismissed himself.

'Whatever it is good luck.' Sig waved goodbye to Edward.

-Teacher's place-

'Hey Teacher.' Edward smiled but what he didn't count on was the knife rushing towards his head. 'Ah!' He flung himself behind the door and heard the knife shirk into the door. 'What the hell?'

'Keep the noise down! I'm trying to have a nap!' Izumi shouted with commanding obedience.

'I-I'm sorry.' Edward got out from behind his hiding place and bowed in apology.

'That's ok. What brings you here and where's Alphonse?'

'I left him back in Central because I have some important business with you.'

'What important business?'

'I've got something to tell you. I know it'll sound very incredible but it's the truth.'

'Just come out with it.' She said with an encouraging smile.

'I-I'm pregnant.'

'You're right that DOES sound incredible. And like a lie! Don't toy with me! You KNOW I can't bear children so what are you trying to prove by lying to me? By throwing it back in my face?' Izumi screamed all the rage in her being on to Edward and in his face almost deafening him.

'No! Please! Believe me!' Edward cried defiantly.

'Why should I believe you?'

'Because it's the truth! I've been to the hospital and they've confirmed it!'

'I have better things to do than trust the words of an insolent little brat!'

'Please! I have proof!'

'How can you prove right now that you are pregnant?'

'Pass me your hand.' Edward asked. God only knows how he kept his patience but somehow his temper had been tied down with stronger stuff making it harder to lose it.

'-Sigh- If you're lying to me then I'll chop you up with all that I've got.' She said with a face of deep severity.

Pulling up his vest, he gently took hold of his teacher's hand and placed the palm of it over his once there naval. He watched with a look of seriousness as he saw his teacher's eyes widen upon feeling the gentle kick of the child inside him.

'You're not lying.' She said slowly. Her eyes clogged up with tears but she masked her reasons for them. Not even Edward could tell whether they were tears of sadness or tears of joy. 'W-What does this have to with me?' She asked as she pulled her hand away sharply. She was finding it hard to take it all in.

'I'm giving this baby to you.' Edward said with a calming determination.

'What?! I can't accept this!'

'This is thanks for all that you've done for us. All the training, all the caring for us that you've done. I can't thank you enough. It's my equivalent exchange.'

'Why would you do this? Seriously?'

'With the kind of lifestyle I lead I would be putting this baby constantly in danger. I could never put someone's life in danger for the sake of my own.'

'And why me? Out of all the people you know why me?'

'You can't have children. I know fully well that you can't and why. I'm offering you the chance to be a parent. Don't throw it away.'

'Thank you Ed. This means a lot to me. But… HOW did you get pregnant?'

'The Homunculi got smarter, or rather, Hohenheim got smarter.'

'Hohenheim?'

'My father. He came up with a method to make a homunculus without the use of human transmutation. He basically got an egg, inserted the DNA of another human and inserted it through my naval along with a virus to stop my body from rejecting.'

'What kind of virus?'

'Apparently, it's similar to HIV in that it weakens the immune system but it's not. For all I know the virus could be killing me now.' Edward explained while not allowing his mask of fear to attach to his face.

'How do you know all this?'

'DAD just so happened to be at the Rockbell's and I was polite enough to ask him why it happened.'

'So do the Rockbell's know?'

'Pretty much.'

'Wait! This method! Could you use the DNA from dead people?'

'I guess that wouldn't be a problem though it might depend on how long they've been dead for.' Edward calculated in his mind.

'This could be used to cheat death!' Izumi said with realisation.

'Yeah. But at the cost of bringing back a homunculus, which is nothing like the person who's DNA they came from. If you ask me it's all a waste of time.' Edward finalised.

'But I'd rather waste my time and bring hope to people doing that than do nothing while I join in the funeral procession.'

A long silence was held over the two. Theories had been finalised. Hope had their reasons and now there was nothing more they could say.

Author's note: I know Izumi seems a little out of character with wanting to bring back the dead when actually we all know that she is against human transmutation. But it's again one of those keep in mind situations. There are a lot of them. I'm afraid now my rare window has closed so I have to put up this chapter and get off. I've still given you two to read. Have fun.


	13. Unholy Name

-Later that night-

'Thanks for dinner Teacher but I'm going to go home tonight.'

'Are you sure? It's pretty late.' Izumi feared for his safety.

'I'll be fine. I'm heading straight for the train station and I'll be back in Central by morning.' Edward reassured her.

'-Sigh- If you're sure.' She said. Edward walked for the door now ready to walk through it and leave. 'Edward?'

'Yeah?' He turned his head to face his Teacher's.

'Thanks again.' Izumi said.

'Don't worry about it. I'll call you when I've had the baby.' Edward walked out of the door and out of his Teacher's life once again.

-Morning, in Central-

Edward had just walked through the door of the hotel room to find piles of paperwork all stacked up and ready for him.

'Is this ALL the work that Mustang sent me?' Edward felt like his eyes were going to burst out of his sockets because he couldn't believe the sight he was seeing.

'Pretty much, yeah.' Alphonse said. He had to watch Mustang pile it all into the room.

'Wow. He's generous.' Edward smirked as he threw his suitcase down onto his bed.

'How'd it go in Dublith?'

'I told Izumi about me and the baby.' Edward said as he rubbed his tummy gently.

'And?'

'She freaked out. But I made her believe me so she's ok with it now.'

'What was the point of going to Dublith in the first place?'

'… After the baby's born I'm giving it to her.'

'Are you sure you want to do that?'

'With the type of lifestyle we lead I have no other choice. Besides, Izumi can't have kids and with all that she's done for us I think she deserves it.'

'-Sigh- I guess it can only be your choice to make.' Alphonse said resignedly. 'Are you going to work today?' He asked to quickly change the subject.

'Nah. I think I've got plenty of work to do here.' Edward smirked as he cast a gaze over all the piles of paperwork.

'I'm going for a walk.' Alphonse felt like storming towards the door but his calm composure kept him remotely sane.

'Hey Al? Thanks for understanding.'

'Th-That's ok. See you later.' Alphonse walked through the door and after shutting t behind him; Edward listened calmly as the footsteps of his brother grew quieter as he disappeared down the hall.

'_Have you come up with a name for me yet_?' The baby asked.

'I've had some thoughts.'

'_Well they all suck. I mean what kind of dad would call his own son John? You can do better than that surely!_'

'Ok then… Ira.'

'_Ira. Not bad! What's your inspiration?_'

'…Just something that I came up with.'

'_Very nice._' The voice said satisfied. '_Ira! That's my name!_' It called proudly.

'I'm glad you like it. But I wonder what Alphonse would think.'

'_Oh screw him! After all, he did say it was a choice only you could make._'

'But that was about a different subject!'

'_But it applies here doesn't it? Only the parents or parent in this case have full right over what to name their child! Not the uncle._'

'I guess you do have a good point.'

'_Just stick close to me and you can't go wrong._'

Author's note: Sorry for the long time before updating again. Brother hogging it AGAIN! Anyway, I have now finished writing this story in my notebooks. How many chapters? Guess. That's all I'll say. Lol.


	14. User

-A week later-

Now that it was nearing Edward's deadline he was finding himself being more tired. Edward was often finding himself going to sleep earlier at night and waking later in the morning.

This morning, Edward awoke from his uncomfortable sleep and sitting up he stretched luxuriously. But looking down at his tummy he found something new.

'What the hell?' Usually Edward would find a flat, well-built stomach but it seemed like this morning he couldn't even see his feet. The extra was even starting to make his backache.

'God Ira you're heavy!' Edward complained while rubbing his back.

'_I'm just a growing boy that's all_.' The boy seemed to giggle under the swollen flesh of Edward's belly.

'Well stop growing! You're making my back ache.'

Edward picked up the phone and dialled in a number that centred in towards Central headquarters or to be more precise, Colonel Mustang's office. He waited for the phone to be picked up on the other side by the gloved hand of Roy before daring to make him known.

'Hey Roy. I'm not going into work today.'

"What? Just like yesterday and the day before then?'

'Yeah! Will you let me off work?'

"… No."

'What? Why not?'

"You're not skipping off work until you give me a valid reason why."

'You know my present condition! Can't you?'

"You've been able to come to work before in your present condition."

'But that was before!'

"Then why should I let you off?'

'Because my belly's getting bigger! Do you want everyone else to find out that I'm pregnant and have me beat you with a stick or do you want to give me 2 weeks off?'

"2 weeks?! I thought we were only talking about a day!"

'Well this is maternity leave now asshole!'

"… So… about this stick. How hard will you beat me up with it?" Roy said smoothly.

'Look! Let me put this situation into words even YOU can understand! Give me 2 weeks maternity leave or we're through!'

"… -Sigh- I guess I can't argue with THAT kind of allegation."

'Yay! Thanks Colonel! You're the best! See you when I do.' Edward hung up the phone.

'_I'm going to give you some advice. Break up with him._'

'What?! Why?'

'_Because whenever you want something from Roy the first thing on the line is your relationship! You don't use gentle persuasion but instead say that you'll break up with him. You're using him like a toy!_'

'No I'm not!'

'_Yes you are! It's like you only want him for the love and then when there's something that you want you throw it back in his face!_'

'That's not true! You don't know anything. Me and Roy have something special.'

'_No you don't! He's only there for your leisure! Whenever you want something there he is but when HE wants something you put him on hold! You're the classic example of a slut! Taking all and giving nothing!_'

'Shut up! Stop lying! You can't make me do anything that I don't want to do!'

'_Uh oh! Someone forgot our little conversation earlier! You're my bitch! I can make you do ANYTHING!' _

'From inside me? I don't think so!' Edward retorted.

'_On the contrary! I have the upper hand! What is it that Roy always wants you to do…bend over?_'

Ira sent a kick down in the low regions of the womb causing Edward to clutch it in pain. What he hadn't realised was that in doing so he had fulfilled Ira's wish.

'Dammit! Stop this now!' Edward growled even while in his submissive position.

'_Oh I'm not done yet! I can do more then just kick you! I can even control other parts such as chemical releases! Let's see how you like this MIGRAINE!'_

Seconds later, a throbbing headache took over. The pain was agonising. He felt as if his head was about to split open. He clutched his head while screaming in agony. He fell on to his side and rolled around in a desperate attempt to rid him of the pain.

'_That's it! Squirm! Roll around like the worm you are! Who's laughing _now_ bitch?_'

'Stop! Please STOP!' Edward begged through newly awakened tears.

'_Now do you believe me?_'

'YES! YES! Just stop this migraine PLEASE!'

'_Erm… I think you've suffered enough._' Ira ceased the chemical releases that caused the migraine leaving Edward gasping on the floor.

'Thank… God.' Edward said with a sense of triumph in his voice.

'_Now do you see why you have to obey me? I can control you. And disobeying me will result in pain even worse then that!_'

'Y-You… bastard!' Edward said still gasping on the floor as he was recovering from his pain coma.

'_Now the first chance you get you must break up with Roy. This charade has gone on long enough._'

'F-Fine. But when I choose.'

'_Anytime this week._'

'-Sigh- Ok.'

'_I'm only trying to help you. You have to stop leading people on. It's not nice and other people get hurt in the process._'

'I-I guess you're right.' Edward smiled. Something had taken a hold of him. Something controlling. It was hypnotising him. 'What would I do without you?'

"_That's it._" Ira thought menacingly. _"Like light to flies._"

Author's note: That last line is a reference to the Trivium song. Thought it was a laugh. Isn't Ira so cruel? What do you think to Ira's name? Is it good? I think it is but for my reasons, which you may realise later.


	15. Take It Back

Days had passed. Edward had decided that he wouldn't dare face Roy until the paperwork was done. Then when he did get a chance to break up with him he could give Roy his paperwork at the same time.

"Like an excuse to see him in the first place." Edward plotted with an outward grimace.

But he had to admit. He would miss all the good times they'd had. The kissing, the dates, the love that came afterwards… But he wouldn't let those memories be removed from his head no matter what the circumstance.

-Hour's later-

"One last letter and… done!" Finally Edward had succeeded in the completion of his paperwork. It had taken him over a week to work through but finally he'd seen it through to the end.

"-Sigh- now I guess would be the time to break up with him."

Edward was dreading having to do it but Ira was right. It's not right to lead someone on like your own personal puppet. Because in the short term the puppet can only do as it's told but eventually, in the long run, the strings will get cut. Leaving the puppet… useless and broken like the victim's heart.

Looking at himself in a mirror from head to toe, Edward could see that he was in no fit physical appearance to go into public. He would be too embarrassed and he knew that everyone at work would surely find out about his secret. Hawkeye especially would spot all the telltale signs even if the huge pregnant belly weren't telltale enough. Edward wouldn't blame Hawkeye if she knew already without Roy telling her the details.

"If I can't go to Roy then Roy will have to come to me." Edward thought with his newfound strategy playing in his head.

Edward picked the bedside phone up. His nervousness was now taking affect. Making his hands shake almost violently. He slowly dialled in the number and let the phone ring on the other side.

"Hello?" Roy asked on the other side.

'Hey Roy. I've finished the paperwork. If you want to come over to the hotel room and pick it up that would be great.' Edward said in a relaxed tone that was put on for show.

"Well you sure like to get to the point." Roy replied smoothly.

'I've been busting my ass over this for the last week and I don't get a single thank you?'

"Oops, where ARE my manners?" Roy said in a fake tone of upset.

'It's ok. Just come up whenever you can I'll be in all day.' Edward said with an apologetic tone to excuse his outburst.

"I can come up now if you like. I'm not busy."

'Yeah sure. See you then.' Edward put the phone down before Roy could so much as whisper a good bye. He'd rather not prolong the inevitable. Straight to the point was what he'd been described as after all. Right?

It wasn't long afterwards before the Colonel was at Edward's door and knocking patiently.

'Just a sec!' Edward called. He made sure his red coat was concealing most of "the bump" even if he knew that would be impossible. But as long as he could conceal the modal weight he didn't mind too much.

Again Roy knocked. Edward rushed to open the door but he only let his face be put on view. He didn't want the prying eyes of anyone BEHIND Roy to see Edward's state of affairs.

'Long time no see Ed.' Roy smirked as he ritually did. 'I haven't seen you since before you left for Dublith.'

'Y-Yeah. Can we carry this on INSIDE?' Edward's panic was showing its way to the surface of his façade and was easy to read through Roy's sleeplessly analysing eyes.

'Yeah sure.' Roy dropped the smirk and let him be serious.

Edward invited Roy in, being careful not to reveal his belly to the outside premises of the hotel room and let Roy's eyes fall on neatly piled paperwork.

'So it's all done then?' Roy asked professionally.

'Yeah. Everything's there.' Edward said as he shut the door. But before Roy could greet that reply with any dialogue he found his ocean blue eyes falling onto the sight of Edward's pregnant body. He never thought that Edward's body would change so drastically in a matter of the week but there was no way to doubt it. Not when the evidence was right in front of him.

'Y-You've… well.' Roy was struggling to find the words that wouldn't affect Edward's short-temper. '… Changed a lot.'

'You're right. I'm fat.' Edward spat as he almost tore the jacket over his belly in a vain attempt to hide him.

'Maybe BUT you're still beautiful no matter what shape you are.' Roy lowered himself so that he could kiss Edward's tender lips. Edward could feel himself melt from the touch.

"No!" Edward thought. "It's now or never!" Edward quickly withdrew himself from the kiss.

'Ed? Are you ok?' Roy asked. It was strange that Edward would try and shy away from him like that. 'A-Are you in pain at all?'

'No. I'm fine. It's just… I've got something… to tell you.'

'Oh god. You're not having TWINS are you?' Roy said jumping to conclusions. Roy's worry did sometimes lead him into doing stupid things.

'Please Roy. Don't make this harder for me than it already is.' Edward couldn't bear to face him. He didn't want Roy's eyes penetrating the very surface of him as those blue orbs usually did.

'I'm sorry. Go on.'

'I'm… breaking up with you.' Edward finally said with a resigned sigh. Tears were welling up in Edward's eyes and they were dripping down his cheek.

'W-What? W-Why?' Again, Roy's struggle to form words was getting worse.

'Every time I ask you for something I always put our relationship on the line. Like I don't trust you enough to keep my secrets.

'A-And you don't'?'

'Not anymore. I've been leading you on. I'm sorry for hurting you like this.'

'Then don't! Take it back!'

'I can't. Not know.' Still Edward couldn't face his victim. It felt like the strings had been cut between himself and Roy. The damage had been done and now they were both, useless floppy puppets with broken hearts. 'I'm sorry. We can be nothing more than work partners.' Edward said before the silent tears were trying to make their presence known. With all his might Edward tried to choke back the wails of sorrow locked up inside of him resulting his body shaking.

'…' Edward had been thinking of what Roy might say when the break up got to this point but what was the worst was that he didn't say anything. The silence seemed to say more than words ever could and it was that that was tearing them up from the inside.

Ever since these words had left Edward's lips nothing was said. Nothing uttered or even whispered. Even while Roy collected up the paperwork silently nothing was produced.

The last thing Edward heard from Roy was the sound of him shutting the door behind him. Edward waited for Roy's soft footsteps to disappear down the hallway before letting his belated cries of sorrow and pain consume his whole being. Even the life inside listened in respective silence with a menacing smirk brandished upon his face.

Author's note: Poor Ed had to break up with poor Roy. Ira got his own way after all. But babies get the modal attention anyway from their parents. Am I right?


	16. The Time Has Come

Disclaimer: Do not own FMA or House MD except the plot using those characters

Characters are not mine

-5 days later-

Since the break up all Edward had done was cry. Anything could set him off like a living grenade. All you had to do was pull out the pin and he'd explode with tears. But recently the tears had been drying up. Fortunately, he was getting over it. Now all he could do was count the days until Ira would be born.

'You're going to have to admit yourself to hospital soon.' Alphonse said.

They were both in the hotel room and Edward was relaxing on his bed.

'I'm not going to.' Edward said with simple ease.

'But the baby's going to be born any day now!'

'Don't you think I know that? Besides, I want it to be born in Risembool. At the Rockbell's.'

'But they haven't got anaesthetic there or anything! They don't know how to do a C section either.'

'Quit your whining will you? Don't worry, when we get into Risembool I'll get Dr House to come up ok?'

Alphonse seemed satisfied with the answer but something was still troubling him.

'Brother, how are we going to get you into Risembool? You're in no fit state to travel and you don't want other people seeing you like this.'

'Hm… Maybe all I need is a vessel.' Edward looked at Alphonse with an evil grin.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Alphonse asked suspiciously.

-An Hour later-

Alphonse was at the train station all by his lonesome. No one accompanied him on his journey, or at least, that's what everyone thought. It had been decided that Edward should be smuggled to Risembool by the means of Alphonse. No one would know Edward was there so no one would ask questions.

As for the matter of food, Alphonse would pretend to eat and so the food would be given to Edward through those means. No one would find it suspicions so no one would ask questions.

"If a suit of armour was walking around then of course it would be full. Meaning the person inside would have to be fed. No would find it suspicious so no one would ask questions." Edward thought with his strategically based logic. The plan was so simple and yet so smart. Plus they would be saving money on an extra train ticket.

But the plan did have some flaws. For one thing, the space inside Alphonse seemed smaller now since he got a pregnant belly. Another problem that arose from this was that it made him cramp up terrible. His legs would get pins and needles and the armour inside wasn't exactly full of cushions.

But for this plan to work, Edward would have to remain silent or they would find a pregnant boy and his face plastered throughout the media. Right now he couldn't think of anything more embarrassing.

-In Risembool-

They were now once again at the Rockbell residence. Although for appearances it only looked like a suit of armour was knocking at the door and Edward and Alphonse hoped to keep it that way.

Once again, Winry was the one who answered the door. 'Oh! Al! What a surprise!' She laughed nervously but her mind was soon set into a mode of seriousness. 'Ok. Where's Ed and what did he do to his auto-mail?' She was looking around him carefully searching for said Ed.

'He's not broken your auto-mail.' Alphonse sighed.

'Oh good! He's here… right?'

'Oh! He IS there but just not here here.' Alphonse tried to imply. Unfortunately, Winry wouldn't cotton on. The confused look gave it away. 'Let me in and I'll show you what I mean.' Alphonse instructed politely.

Inside the house, Hohenheim was still there, still hanging around for "when the time comes" as Edward had so poignantly put it a couple of weeks ago.

Alphonse allowed himself to sit on the sofa and he opened up his breastplate to reveal Edward in a very cramped up position.

'Why are you in there Ed? There really is no need.' Winry smiled as Edward pulled himself out of the suit of armour. But her graceful smile was now transforming into a look of shock.

'We're trying to avoid public suspicions.' Edward explained. 'If the newspapers get on our trail then we're never going to hear the end of it. Frankly I'm surprised that that doctor has managed to keep his mouth shut.' Edward said while stretching his legs out on the sofa.

'Judging by the size of you and the fact that you're here I'm guessing the "time has come." Right?' Hohenheim smiled over at his son. Despite his son's size, he was very good at hiding his shock and letting it all slip away.

'Yeah.' Edward agreed. 'I'd say any day now.'

'Edward. You do realise that we can't deliver babies! We don't know anything about C sections and there's bound to be complications in your case!' Pinako said hoping to drum some sense into Edward's head.

'I know. That's why I'm going to call a doctor to come up here from Central.'

'Are you sure you can trust this doctor though? I here they can be very greedy types.' Pinako sounded her opinion.

'No. This one I can trust. He's the one who diagnosed me. He's helped me from the beginning and he's a very good doctor. In fact, I'll call him now and he should be here by tonight.' Edward slowly tried to get up from the sofa but it wasn't working. 'Could someone pass me the phone please?' Edward asked.

Winry sighed and let him borrow her own cell phone.

After thanking her, he dialled in the number and waited as the phone rang on the other side.

-Meanwhile-

House was in his office. For once his team had chosen to leave him alone for the obvious reason that they had better things to do. The phone at the side of him rang and he reluctantly gave up his rare free time to pick up the phone.

'Hello?'

"Dr House. It's me." The voice was strangely familiar. Searching through his intricate brain, he managed to pin point the brain with a face.

'Ah! Edward! What do you want?' He said grouchily.

"I'm due any day now."

'And you want to make an appointment? Sure, what time?'

"No. I want YOU to come to ME."

'Er…'

"I want my baby to be born in Risembool and I would be honoured for you to be the mid-wife."

'Wait! Are you insane?! All the way in Risembool?! You don't have the right equipment!'

"Sure I do. My friend is an auto-mail surgeon and so is her grandma. They have a sterile room and all the right tools."

'And anaesthetics?'

"Not So Much THOSE per say no."

'-Sigh- Fine. I'll come over. But I'm not a surgeon so I'll have to bring over a doctor who knows the field.'

"Wait. Is this doctor… trustworthy?'

'Oh yeah. She's been with this case from the beginning just like Dr Chase.'

"Ok. My brother will meet you at the train station."

'Oh. The armoured dude?'

"Yeah. You can't miss him."

'I'll be there by tonight.' House put the phone down thus ending the conversation. One of his subordinates pushed through the glass doors ready with questions.

'Who was that?'

'Just a patient. He wants us to do a home visit. All the way in Risembool.'

Author's note: Sorry again for not updating so I'll put on a few for you to love and adore! :D


	17. Nothing Is Impossible

-That night-

Alphonse waited at the train station. It was lucky for him that he was undercover pf a roof otherwise he would be soaking wet by now. A train pulled into the station. Its steam filled the air with white clouds. As the doors to the train opened, he looked carefully for a man with a walking stick but hopefully Dr House might spot first.

Minutes later, Alphonse found the tall figure hobbling towards him with a female doctor in tow. The female doctor was adorned with long dark brown hair and glasses to match giving her a look of focus and concentration about her.

'Hello again.' House shook Alphonse's hand. 'This is Dr Cameron. She will be helping me this week.'

'Thanks. My brother and I are really glad you can do this for us on such a short notice.' Alphonse bowed politely to show his respect and gratitude for him.

'It's ok. Just doing our job.' Dr Cameron smiled.

'Now where's this pregnant boy for me to cut open?' House rubbed his hands together eagerly.

'We've just got to follow this path here and it will lead us straight to him.' Alphonse pointed to the dirt road that lead off from the train station.

'Great. Walking.' House said with a sarcastic air that greatly demeaned the word of enthusiasm.

Though the trek was slow they started walking down the dirt path. The rain was beating down hard on them, which loosened the dirt and caused the path to become muddy and become swollen with tiny puddles of rainwater. Each time House put his walking stick down in the mud you could guarantee that it would get stuck there if you didn't move fast enough. But despite the hard ship, House was determined to seem independent even if it would take them longer to get shelter.

'So…' Alphonse tried to start a conversation to rid them all of the bleak silence of the trek. 'Why do you always need a walking stick?' It seemed like a childish question to Alphonse but it was strange how House always needed it even though he didn't have any sort of visible injury that would cause him to need one.

'Cirrhosis of the leg. The muscle in the right leg is deteriorating slowly and painfully.'

'You could always get auto-mail. They could take off your leg; fix you up with auto-mail and after a year of rehab you'll be able to walk without needing a walking stick. You could walk without suffering.' Alphonse thought it was a nice offer but he was afraid that he might have caused offence. This had occurred to him because the doctor would have to go through even more pain and suffering before he would be finally rid of it.

'… I'll think about it.' Was all the House could muster. This was unlike House to come without sarcasm or comment but it could also be a sign of deep concentration. As if he was even going to consider it.

'I still think it's incredible how a boy could actually become pregnant. Surely it's impossible.' Dr Cameron commented to fill in the gap of silence that had befallen them.

'Maybe, but there is a saying that I picked up a while back. Nothing is impossible. I mean, years ago it might have been seen as impossible for a soul to live in a suit of armour and yet here I am. What I'm trying to say is that times have changed. Maybe it IS time for us to embrace the future of male pregnancies. I'm not saying I'm all for it and I won't doubt that it has caused Edward a lot of pain but maybe it's the way to a brighter future.' Alphonse finished.

'As I recall it was me who said something similar to that 4 weeks ago.' House smirked.

'Yeah but his explanation is better.' Dr Cameron grinned.

Dr House chinned the air in a sort of way of defiance. 'Just because it's longer.'

Finally, they had reached the house and all three of them were soaking wet. As they stepped into the stairway the water dripped of them creating puddles all over the floorboards.

'I'll go and get some towels.' Winry said after seeing their dripping forms as they walked into the sitting room.

Winry was soon back with the towels and after some well needed baths, everyone was in clean clothes and warming up in front of the fire in the living room. Dr Cameron daren't sit down in case she dirtied the clean house more than her footsteps from outside had. Whereas, when House came to the house he invited himself in and after his bath sat down next to his patient on the sofa while putting his feet up on a footrest.

'This is Dr Cameron.' House introduced Edward to her. 'She will be the surgeon who's going to help deliver the baby.' Edward and Cameron shook hands.

'It's nice to meet you.' Dr Cameron smiled.

'It's good to meet you too because I have never seen someone so beautiful in my entire life.' Edward grinned flirtatiously but he was soon reunited with a wrench to the back of the head. 'OW! What the hell Winry?'

'You shouldn't be flirting with her! You have a boyfriend!'

'No I don't! We broke up!'

'Well don't make out that you're straight then!'

'Can't I at least flirt with the medical staff?'

'Well don't flirt with the wrong types!'

'-Sigh- Ok.' Edward's head suddenly turned towards House. 'Well hello there!' He said again back into his flirtatious mood.

'Er….' House was sliding slowly towards the edge of the sofa in a bid to escape the looks that Edward was shooting onto him. 'I'm not gay.'

'-Sigh- fine.' Edward gave up the looks before he could cause himself any more embarrassment.

'Anyway, let's get down to business.' House started, as he got more comfortable. 'What's happening with the baby after it's born because as I understand it people under 18 aren't allowed to look after babies by themselves.'

'I know that. That's why I've decided to give the baby to my teacher. She's unable to have kids herself and I trust her as well.'

'Well, social workers will have to check out her living accommodations to make sure that she IS suitable for keeping the baby but apart from that, I think it'll be fine.'

'But, about this surgery, how is it going to go?' Edward asked nervously.

'Well, it's a smooth operation. We make an incision at the base of the belly and then we pull the baby out no problem.'

'And the anaesthetic. Will I be asleep or what?'

'We usually do a local anaesthetic. An epidural.'

'Epidural?'

'Yeah. We just give you an injection in your back and you shouldn't be able to feel anything below it.'

'I-Injection?' Edward trembled.

'Just a prick really.' Dr Cameron explained in a form of reassurance.

'Look. Once we get you under anaesthetic it'll all be over before you know it.' House said again in his own form of reassurance.

'Wait. How will I know when it's time?'

'You'll know.' Dr Cameron smiled as she squeezed his hand.

-Hour's later-

House and Cameron were sharing the sitting room for their night of slumber. With House taking up the sofa while Cameron was forced to sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor. All others though were deep in slumber in their own bedrooms.

'Sure has been hectic today.' House whispered. Neither of the doctors could get to sleep and with a baby on the way any day now there was no time for them to sleep. They had to be ready and alert for any signs of labour.

'Yeah.' She smiled.

'Anyway, about earlier, "you'll know"?'

'What else could I say to him? We don't know what kind of things he'll feel!' She said in a harsh whisper.

'But come on. That line's cheesy!'

'Well what should I have told him? He's just a scared kid! If we tell him about what labour is really like then it'll frighten him even more!' She protested. 'It was the only thing I could think of saying without lying to him!'

'True.' House agreed. 'But next time, try and stick to the facts.' Now let's get some sleep.' House rolled over onto his left side and let sleep take a hold of him leaving Cameron to stare lonely into the ever-growing darkness.

Author's note: I'm not sure if Epidural is the correct name but I heard it from my sister when she had something similar done so I'm not sure but it sounds right. Correct me please if I'm wrong.


	18. Born Of Man

Breakfast was quite eventful especially with the extra mouths to feed. But with everyone scattered around with trays or seats at the table then everyone could be fitted in to feed.

'Excellent food Mrs R.' House thanked her as he scoffed down more delicious home cooking. 'I should visit more often.'

'Well eat as much as you want there's plenty more where that came from.' Pinako grinned as she served more fresh bread rolls. Everyone gathered round to pile their plate up with more food, that was, except Edward.

'Aren't you going to have some breakfast?' Hohenheim asked as he sat down next to his son.

'No, really, I'm fine.' Edward for once refused food.

'You're going to need your strength.' Hohenheim smiled encouragingly.

'Thanks but I'm not hungry.' It was more that Edward's stomach felt too out of sorts to even care for food.

"Why aren't you hungry?" Edward asked himself. "Does this have something to do with you?" He asked the creature inside him.

"_Maybe. It could be a normal process, as that crackpot doctor likes to call it. The 1__st__ stage if you will_." The baby hissed poisonously.

"The 1st stage of what?"

"_My birth!_"

"What? Now?!"

"_You bet! And now is the time to guess where I'm going to come out!_"

"This isn't funny!"

"_Awww… Maybe you just need a clue! How about this one? I'm not coming out of any present hole."_

It wasn't long before Edward was guessing correctly and before his face turned as white as a sheet.

'Are you ok Ed? You've gone very pale.' Hohenheim asked his son as his eyes skimmed across his son's image.

'He's gone pale?' House asked from across the room. Food was still cluttering his mouth and therefore muffling most of his words.

Before Edward knew what was going on hot saliva filled his mouth and he threw up a transparent runny vomit that left his mouth with a vile taste.

'Ed?' Hohenheim said in desperation. Dr Cameron and Dr House were soon out of their seats and at Edward's side to help him. 'What was that?' Hohenheim asked indicating to the vomit.

'That must be… the WATER breaking.' House finalised in a definite tone but by the looks of the vomit it could only be that.

"_Now that I have a clear runway it means I can just bite my way through! And believe me! I'll take my sweet time just for you._" The baby said in a delicate tone of harsh speech.

House and Hohenheim were now helping Edward up from the sofa. The plan was that the faster they got him to the surgery the smoother this would go. But anything could go wrong at this stage. It was very unusual circumstances so the doctors would have to keep earning from this experience.

Suddenly, Edward could feel it. The battling of teeth, the slow ripping of flesh and the pain and anguish that followed could only be greeted by agonized screams of pain.

'Don't tell me the contractions have started!' Dr Cameron said in a flush of panic.

'Not… contractions.' Edward gasped. 'It's… eating… through the… wall.' Edward let out another scream that caused tears to flood from his eyes out of pain.

'Get him to the sterile room now!' House commanded. Without another thought, Hohenheim picked him up into the bridal style hold and he walked quickly, without any hesitation to the surgery. After Dr House and Dr Cameron had caught up with him, they laid Edward on the table and Cameron was now battling to take off his trousers. But despite the pain, Edward's hands were making it harder for her.

'Cameron? What are you doing?' House asked in a calm state.

'Well he's going to have a baby right? We've got to deliver it!' She said frantically.

'We're doing a C-section! Now let go of his trousers and get the local anaesthetic ready!'

Shamefully, she stopped her attempt and get out the bottle of anaesthetic and a syringe from her bag. From the corner of the room, Hohenheim could see something was wrong. He could see the panic in Dr Cameron's eyes and could see something was bound to go wrong.

'Ok. Is the local anaesthetic ready?' House asked as he slipped on his rubber gloves.

Dr Cameron was struggling with the syringe and was having trouble trying to pierce the foil top of the bottle. Her hands were shaking making it all the more harder for her. Suddenly, she dropped the bottle and glass and liquid shattered on the floor as Dr Cameron let out a shriek of surprise.

'What was that?' Edward asked in surprise. The pain that he was still feeling had paralysed him to the table.

'That was the sound of an incompetent doctor losing her job.' House said as he cupped his ear as if listening out for something.

'House!' She shrieked defiantly.

'So… No anaesthetic?' Edward gasped through his pain.

'You bet.' House confirmed.

Edward let out another scream of agonising pain. But this time, it was worse. The teeth were crunching through more of his flesh. He could feel them tear at him inside. He could feel the claws digging through to the surface, not caring whether organs were damaged in the process.

House was readying himself with the scalpel after deciding to abandon Dr Cameron's expertise of surgery for the welfare of his patient. Dr Cameron's panic could put Edward in more danger than he is already in. House neared Edward with the scalpel and he began to strip Edward cautiously but quickly of his jacket and vest. The patient's stomach tensed as if readying itself to be penetrated by the blade. Dr Cameron was ordered to hold down his arms so that he couldn't escape if the pain got too much for him.

Before the scalpel could even scratch Edward's flesh he let out another howl of pain. This time it was sharper and louder. House could see the skin of Edward's stomach start to ripple until it was forced apart by an almost invisible flash of teeth and claws that let fly showers of blood that stained everyone within radius. Edward's mouth filled with blood, which carried the potential of choking him if he hadn't had just now spitted it up over Cameron's arm.

Once the shower of blood had died down, House could see clearly now what damage had been done. Looking upon himself, his whole body was covered in the boy's blood, taking off his blood stained gloves, he stroked his hair to see if his head too had been doused in the scarlet liquid. Of course, the shower had never failed to cover him all. What worried him now was how badly wounded his patient was but what he was thankful for was Edward's wretched screams. At least he knew that the boy was still alive. Looking at him now he could see that the worst of the damage had been done to Edward. There was a generous hole in his torso that gave way to guts that were overflowing with their fluids. Even his intestines were draping over the side of the hole wall and they too were steadily leaking of blood and waste. But what was on top of the wound drew his attention immediately. It was there. The monster they called a baby. The homunculus.

Its long hair was a deep shade of green though it was blood stained from Edward's fluids. It's irises' were a deep mischievous amethyst colour with narrow cat-like pupils. Its mouth was spread into a large, monstrous smile adorned with sharp blood stained teeth again at Edward's suffering. Its skin was pale like the dead. Though Edward's screams of wretched agony were still adorning the air all the doctor's could do was stare at the monstrous child. They could only wait. Wait for a reaction.

The child turned slowly to find the face of his father. To find his brow clung with sweat and a blood stained mouth from the blood that had choked his throat. What annoyed the child most though was the fact that his father was too busy screaming in pain to notice or admire the birth of a new life. But rather than showing its annoyance it allowed his mouth to pull off a smirk of evil intentions.

Clearing its throat, it crawled up to his father's chest leaving a trail of blood from its entrance. Dr House stood warily.

'I said you'd pay for your evil words!' It grinned harshly.

'I-Ira?' Edward gasped as he finally opened his eyes to face his now apparent son. The voice of the baby had beckoned Edward to open his eyes and face what true monstrosity was weighing down on his chest.

'And here it is!' Quickly, the child grasped the arm shield of Edward's auto-mail arm. With a flash of blue light, part of the steel had been alchemised on to its fingertips. Before House or Cameron could react, the child slashed four fingers across Edward's face letting blood well up from the wounds. Edward screamed and withed wildly as he tried to cover his face from belated reactions but his attempts at covering his face from the pain was withheld because of Dr Cameron's powers of restraint.

The child turned around to find a new target. House. With a clean pounce, it landed onto House's chest and clutched tightly trying desperately to scratch away his throat. But House too was battling greatly against the child's momentous strength.

'Corner guy.' House called to Hohenheim. 'Fetch some chloroform and a cloth!'

Hohenheim abandoned the room in search of the said items.

'Cameron! Try and stop some of Edward's bleeding stat!'

'B-But House! His injuries are very severe! He can't survive!' She cried defiantly as she stared fearfully at Edward's wounds.

'Dammit! Give him hope! When I say something you do it! Now try and stop the bleeding!'

'Y-Yes sir.' Cameron sighed.

-Outside the room-

'Where's the chloroform?' Hohenheim shouted.

'What do you need chloroform for?' Winry asked. 'Don't you have anaesthetic?'

'It's not for Ed. It's for the baby.'

'O-Ok.' Winry ran to a nearby cabinet and searching desperately found the chloroform and soon after pulled out a cloth from one of the draws.

'How's brother?' Asked Alphonse, sensing his father's urgency.

'I really can't tell you now but later ok?' He knew there wouldn't be time for details anyway but it was also all he could do to spare his son of the brutal truth for now.

Back in the surgery, Hohenheim had run back in with the chloroform in hand. House was still wrestling with the psychotic child.

'Get him off of me! Please!' House screamed in desperation. 'Give me that chloroform now!'

Hohenheim wrestled the child off of the doctor and now he himself was keeping it at arms length.

Pouring the liquid onto the cloth, he grabbed hold of the child's head and shoved the cloth over its mouth. Its muscles relaxed and its body weakened before its body slumped to the floor. Even though the child could not close its eyes to embrace sleep it was no longer dangerous and that was good enough for the doctors.

'Thank god!' House wrapped the child in a nearby cloth and laid it in Dr Cameron's arms. 'How's Ed?' House asked but the question answered itself as his eyes fell onto the exhausted figure. No longer was Edward screaming for Edward was too tired to even bother. His eyelids were too heavy now for him to keep open for long. Blood was on every white surface. It adorned the floor and clothes alike. Part of Edward's shredded guts were spilling over the gaping wound in his belly, which was giving way to the guts left on the inside like a shredded carcass.

'H… How's I-Ira?' Exhaustion was taking over him fast as death's bony grip was clutching tighter on Edward's heart.

'We had to drug him with chloroform. He's not asleep but he's harmless. And he's fine and healthy too.' House smiled with reassurance.

'And… me? W-Will I… live?'

'I'll be truthful. There's a very, very slim chance of you living. I'm sorry but… this is the end of the road.' House's face filled with sympathy and sadness. Even tears were starting to well up in his blue, penetrating eyes.

'I-I can't… give up!' Edward cried with determination. 'Not on Ira. Not on my brother. Not on anyone. Isn't… there anything?'

'Your stomach is leaking. You've got liver AND kidney failure. And your intestines are spilling over the side for god's sake! They've been ripped to shreds! It's a miracle that you're still alive even now. So how can you say that you won't give up when you're going to die within the hour?'

'Because I'm not going to give up on Ira! Not… on my son! I will… never leave him like… dad did to… Al and I. Not… now. Not… ever.'

'Look. If you die now then no one's going to blame you. No one's going to call you a bad father. But now's the time to call it quits! We don't have the tools to fix you up! You're bleeding to death!'

'…P-Please… More time… Give me more… time.' Tears welled up in Edward's eyes as the blood had done before in his face scars. He didn't want to admit it but all he could do was admit defeat. Nothing could save him now. There was no miracle in store for Edward. His breaths were growing shallower. Blood still leaked out from his intestines but now they were only doing so in little trickles. His face was deathly pale. There was no blood left.

His father could only watch as the light from his son's eyes abandoned them. He felt like he was loosing Trisha all over again. Like a big part of his soul had been ripped apart. Tears trickled down his cheeks in a steady flow. They were the only fluids left in his body and now they were bleeding out from him.

'Y-You can't be gone!' Came Hohenheim's muster. Even Dr Cameron couldn't believe her eyes.

'-Sigh- Time of death; 1:45 pm.' House said as he checked his watch.

'No!' The shock had stricken him. Edward was truly gone. His eyes still stared blankly into emptiness. House hobbled slowly to the side of Edward's bed and with two fingers, closed the lids of his eyes.

'He can't be…! No!' Hohenheim was crying at Edward's bedside. His face caressed against the frozen skin of his son's. The body was limp and so didn't care to give a harsh response, which it couldn't.

'I'll leave you alone with your son.' House said calmly. But no smile was on his face. But instead held a stone cold seriousness. Still Cameron was left speechless by death's stony presence. 'Dr Cameron. Bring the baby and come with me. We'll leave him to grieve.' Amidst the entire situation, the child still looked around dreamily as if unbothered by the change. Dr Cameron though could've sworn that the child's mouth was upturned in a secret grin. As if the prospect and knowledge of death satisfied its hunger.

Author's note: It's a tragedy to lose such a good character. This chapter is dedicated to his memory. But I'll leave you on a cliffhanger here. Thanks for reading.


	19. No More Searching

Author's note: This next part is a spoiler frokm the Fullmetal Alchemist manga and it's from the volume which isn't out in England yet, not for a while anyway. But if you want to read about this then go on .com and it's in the storyline.

House and Dr Cameron, with the child in hand, trudged through to the sitting room. There faces were kept downcast. Their clothes and faces were stained with the blood of the dearly departed. The three who already occupied the sitting room, Pinako, Winry and Alphonse looked at them with shock and suspicion clear in their faces. They didn't expect anything like this to happen. The suspicion arose from the fact that neither Edward nor Hohenheim had come out of the room to join the doctors. The doctor's faces also spelt bad news in many ways. But they couldn't tell whether this was good news or bad news. They could only wait for confirmation of news with raising tension. The silence spread through the room and held their mouths shut.

'W-Well?' Alphonse asked breaking the silence. 'How's brother?'

'I'm afraid there's been some… complications.' House began slowly. There was no sign of snarky humour to be seen from him. No joke to be found. This was definitely a serious matter.

'What do you mean?' Winry asked. 'Why are you covered in blood?'

'Well… the baby burst out of Edward's stomach causing severe bleeding, liver failure, and severe damage to his intestines, stomach and other abdominal organs. The blood was… too much. We couldn't stop the flow and he…' House couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. It was hard for him just to describe the details of such a horrific death to the friends and family like that. He could only begin to imagine the pain that Edward must have gone through both that day and through the last month.

'You mean he's…' Alphonse couldn't believe what he was hearing and neither did he want to.

House nodded resignedly confirming the suspicions of all. Tears fell from his eyes and trickled down his cheek. Even he, who normally had such a rough exterior, began to cry. His body shook as he covered his eyes from the others.

'Where's Hohenheim?' Even Pinako was just barely avoiding the tears.

'He's in there with Edward now.' Dr Cameron answered.

-In the surgery-

Hohenheim's face was stained with the congealed blood that had before spilled from Edward's scars. The boy's face was such a mess now. But Hohenheim couldn't escape the feeling that it was his fault for all this. But was there to escape from? It WAS his fault and he knew it. HE came up with the method. HE ignored all the warning signs and negative possibilities. The possibility that the homunculi would use it on Edward.

"I did this to you Ed. And it's my fault. And if this doesn't work… then it'll be my fault for that."

Hohenheim pushed his right sleeve up his arm. He readied his arm for aim. Even as the door opened he continued to raise his arm up high. His golden eyes set on the target.

'Hohenheim? What… are you doing?' The voice peeped from the door Even though he daren't turn his head away he could tell who was there.

"Don't look at her. It's now or never!"

With considerable force, he plunged his straightened hand into his chest. Right into Edward's left side. Into his heart.

'Stop that!' Winry screamed. She tried to yank out the arm but before she could a blue electric light shone from Edward's chest causing Winry to avert her eyes. "Don't tell me he's using human transmutation!"

Hohenheim daren't avert his eyes away from his work. If anything went wrong he'd get the blame. He focused with concentration as the wound inside was being fixed, organs reorganised and new skin grew over the wound from nothingness to a fleshy pink colour.

Once Winry's eyes had adjusted she could only watch speechlessly in wonder.

The blue light died down giving way to the electrical light of the surgical room. Hohenheim had before then removed his hand from his son's chest allowing the wound there to heal as well. He waited. Waited for any sign. Anything that held a positive outlook.

Suddenly, the corpses chest rose drastically taking in the air and it sat up with a hard gasp. It coughed, clearing its throat for air to pass unhinged through its throat.

'Edward?' Winry murmured.

'W-Winry?' Edward looked behind him to find her with wide-eyed terror. 'What is it?'

It wasn't so much now that Edward had awoken from his breathless sleep but more the appearance that greeted her.

'Y-your face.' She whispered.

With shaking hands, Edward lightly pressed his left hand upon it to find blood come away from his face. Clapping his hands, he took what was left of the arm shield and transmuted it into a thin reflective sheet. Looking into it, he could only see a disfigured face stare back.

The face was adorned with four deep scratches starting from the left-hand forehead to his right jaw. What was left seemed hardly human. One scar had sliced through the left eyebrow making it out to be two small ones. The scars had also caused a scar going through the left eye-lid. One travelled through his lip causing the lower and upper lip to be off angle. One scratch had staged itself over the nose leaving it sliced almost halfway through to his nostrils. His right eyebrow and eyelid were also included in the damage. Tears fell from Edward's eyes, which flowed through the scars connected to them like canals. The salty liquid stung them causing Edward to take in a harsh intake of breath. Staring at his face only reminded him of who gave it to him.

'Ira! Where's Ira?' Edward twisted around wildly. He couldn't see him anywhere. It terrified him to make him think that Ira might be in danger.

'House has him.' Winry answered. She hurried out of the room after seeing Edward's panic-stricken eyes.

'Dad? How am I alive? I thought I'd died back there!' It had only just struck Edward that he shouldn't be here in the first place.

'I'm the philosopher's stone.' Was Hohenheim's final answer. Edward couldn't believe it. After years of searching for it. The philosopher's stone. And they'd found it. It was right under their noses.


	20. Forgiveness For Free

'You're what?' Edward was still having trouble understanding the situation. It wasn't that he didn't believe Hohenheim's words but that he was still having trouble accepting it.

'I know it may seem a little surreal but it's the truth. I couldn't just let my son die when I had the power to bring him back.'

'Well… I guess thanks doesn't cover it.' Edward smiled good-humouredly. 'But what I want to know is why you didn't heal all of my wounds and could we use you to heal our bodies?'

'I found no point in healing the scars on your face. They weren't potentially life threatening so I didn't bother. And I can't give you back your arm and leg or Al his body. It was both of you who used human transmutation and that is a sin. The bodies you have now are your punishments and not even I can stop that.'

'I-I see.'

'Lets get you to Ira ok?' Hohenheim smiled brightly.

'Yeah.' Edward slowly sat himself up and tried to carefully place his feet on the ground with fear that he might cause himself pain. Surprisingly though, along with the fact that he no longer had a pregnant belly, there was no pain or nagging ache inside him.

'Do you need any help at all?' His father asked.

'No. I'm fine.' Edward walked along the hall and waited for his father at the door before entering. He supposed that they would've already been informed with the news so entering with Hohenheim may give the others reassurance that Edward wasn't a hoax. But seeing Edward's disfigured face, they might not recognise him although Dr House and Dr Cameron may know straight off who he would be.

Carefully, Edward opened the door to the sitting room to await the shocked faces of all who were staring at him. The shock couldn't be more blatant on Dr House's face. He was one of the last to see him alive and to see Edward walking on his own two feet would obviously leave a mark on them.

'Were you joking with us?' Pinako spat at House angrily. She of all people would hate being played for a fool. 'Do you think it's funny lying about something like that?'

'I didn't lie!' House shot back defiantly. 'He was dead 10 minutes ago!'

'Well if you're so sure then who's that with Hohenheim?'

'That IS Ed!'

'Lies! Edward didn't go into the surgery with a disfigurement like that! And how could you tell it is Edward anyway?'

'Grandma. Listen.' Winry spoke up quietly. 'He's telling the truth. When I excused myself I went into the surgery. I saw Hohenheim bring him back to life I know I did!'

'Please granny. I know you don't recognise me right now but it IS me! Ira scratched me on the face before attacking House.' Edward explained.

'He scratched you?! And caused a disfigurement like THAT?!'

'He… used alchemy to transmute the steel from my auto-mail onto his fingers.'

'But why would he do that?' Winry asked. Looking at the baby now she couldn't see how the baby could be so harmful. But seeing the steel claws still connected to the baby's right hand she could see why.

'I don't know.' Edward lied. 'But I can't doubt that it's because he's a homunculus.'

'A HOMUNCULUS?!' Winry was taken aback by it.

'But I can't doubt that he's my son either. So all I CAN do is forgive him for it.' Edward sighed.

'You're going to let him get away with that?' House asked.

'He's just a baby. He'll learn in time not to do it. And what could I do if I were to punish him? Beat him? If all I did was talk with my hands then I shouldn't be a father in the fist place.' Edward looked up at his father in the hopes that what he'd said was right. Hohenheim gave Edward an approving smile as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Edward sat next to Dr Cameron on the sofa, which was holding the baby and asked if he could hold him.

As Edward held the baby, his whole body softened for the love of it. Little tears of joy trickled down his cheek and flowed through the scratches once again like a channel causing them to fall down from his right jaw. He could only watch with a softened smile as the child swept.

'Have you decided on a name?' Pinako asked.

'Yeah. Ira.' Edward smiled.

'Hm. Did you know that Ira means Wrath? And the first thing it did was acting his wrath on you. I guess you could say that his name sums him up.' Pinako grinned.

'When are you going to give him over to your teacher?' Dr Cameron asked.

Something seized a hold of Edward's mind. Taking control. Making the decisions for him. Rewriting promises to suit the benefit of the child.

Edward looked at her with a fierce glare. 'I'm not.'

'What? But you said yourself that you can't look after him.' House said with anger.

'Who's to say what I can and can't do?'

'Social services for a start!' House shot back.

'No one can make me give him up!' Edward hugged Ira closer to him as if protecting him from all harm. 'I risked my life for Ira and there's now way I'm giving him up now!'

'Please! Both of you calm down!' Dr Cameron tried to intervene the argument. 'We'll discuss later what happens to Ira but for now Edward needs some rest.' She said insistently to House. 'And you need those scratches checking out and a nice long rest.' As a doctor she could command Edward to do whatever she liked so either way Edward was unfortunately forced to obey her.

Author's note: Sorry for taking a while to update on my story but finding time has been hard and also there was the problem of, I'm sure you would know, of the server on Fan fiction going down. But now that it's working I'm going to update.

What did you think about that twist in that last chapter? I hope you've realised now that my story is based from the storylines of both manga and anime. I hope that twist is accurate. Check it up if you like.


	21. Vagabond

That night, Edward snuck out of his bedroom fully dressed with Ira in one arm and a bag in the other. The darkness was all consuming and the only available light was the moon's ray pushing in through the windows.

With careful navigation, Edward was able to trudge safety through to the kitchen. Raiding through the cupboards, he found baby bottles, which he was sure Pinako would have kept from when Winry's parents were looking after Winry as a baby.

"No time for milk. That will make a noise and then I'll be done for! Just warm water. That'll do for now." Edward thought in urgency. He knew also to keep his mouth shut incase Ira started crying.

Filling up the bottles with hot water from the tap, he popped them into the bag quietly.

It seemed a miracle that no one came down stairs to check out the hustle and bustle downstairs. Even in his forage for baby wipes and nappies did no one come to look. He even took the precaution of freezing on the spot if the slightest noise was made in a hope not to disturb the any further.

But someone was there. Watching through the dark mask of night and keeping watch. It was because of the darkness that Edward never even guessed he was there.

'Hey Sport. Going somewhere?' Hohenheim spoke in his light hush reserved for quiet times.

'Dad! Y-you can't stop me! I'm going whether you like it or not!' Edward too could carry off the same light hush.

'I know and I won't. You're a father now and the decisions you make are because you feel they are right. I won't intrude on them.'

'Y-You're just going to let me go? Just like that?'

'It's your choice.'

'The why are you down here spying on me?'

'Because I had a feeling you'd take off and I had to be sure.'

'Well please! Don't tell anyone that I've gone ok?'

'That's your decision.'

'As long as we're clear on that! Don't come looking for me! If you do then I'll hate you again!' Edward was making ready to leave and after shutting the door behind him quietly, he was gone.

Hohenheim let sleep take over his already weary body making ready to give an excuse if he was asked. For Edward's sake that was all he could do.

-Morning-

Hohenheim awoke to the alarmed shouts of all around.

'What's wrong?' Hohenheim asked in his sleepy drone.

'Edward's taken off!' House said with an angered shout.

'He has?' Hohenheim lied. He knew that he had gone so pretending that he didn't know was going to help Edward's escape.

'Didn't you hear him go at all?'

'No. I slept through the whole thing.'

In the kitchen, Pinako was searching through the kitchen cupboards desperately. 'He's taken all of Winry's old bottles!' she said with disgust.

'Well at least he's smart. If may seem stupid to take off with a newborn baby but at least if he takes the right stuff with him then he has some chance of looking after him properly.' Dr Cameron filled in.

'What's the plan now?' Alphonse asked.

'Well Cameron and me are going back to Central. We've got jobs to return to.' House said as he packed up his things. 'You're not going to look for him?!' Alphonse asked alarmed.

'If we try and go after him then it may provoke him into doing something stupid. But he's taken some equipment so he seems to know what he's doing. If me and Cameron see him in Central then we'll try and persuade him but after there's nothing else I can do.'

"Please be ok." Alphonse thought.

He hoped with all his heart that the wilderness hadn't already taken their lives.

Author's note: Edward has snuck away from the house with Ira in hand! Where's he going and what shall happen from there? Hopefully I'll be able to show you soon! Lol


	22. Disturbance On Board

-Meanwhile-

On the train, Ira lay wrapped in cloth in Edward's arms. Since Ira was making no sounds or disturbing any thoughts that ran through Edward's head he was able to figure out his new time line for public purposes.

"Ok. Ira is my little brother. My mother died a few days ago and we're going to Central to meet our father. If anyone asks about my face, which they will, then a bear scratched it off." The hours already spent on the train allowed him to rehearse the story until it was committed to memory. He even had to remember to hide his pocket watch so that others didn't get suspicious. The scars already did that by making him look like an escaped paedophile, especially with a baby in hand.

Ira looked up at his father expectantly.

'Hey Ira.' Edward whispered lovingly to Ira as he drew the child closer to him.

'You didn't die.' Ira peeped back.

'Surprised?'

'You should be dead! Instead you're walking around with me looking like a baby raper!'

'As long as I'm looking after you, that's all that matters.'

'Not for long! Let's attract attention.' Ira immediately started crying, waking all those still asleep on the train and annoying all those awake.

'Come on Ira! Please!' Edward was rocking Ira in desperation hoping that doing this would calm him down. But what he didn't realise was the challenge that childcare brought or what to do when a baby cried.

But Edward's desperate rocking only made him cry louder.

'Oh for goodness sakes!' A woman cried as she heaved herself out of her seat.

"Oh crap!" Edward thought with a look of worry stricken on his face.

She marched up to Edward and sat down next to him.

'Pass the baby here!' She ordered.

'Ok.' Edward said weakly as he did what he was commanded.

'Right, do you have anything for her to drink?'

Edward could crack her head in for that comment but he knew that he had to keep his composure.

'H's a boy and yes.' Edward took his bag from under his seat and pulled out a warm bottle of water.

'Thanks.' As she took the bottle off him she could only look in horror at his face. 'What the hell did you do to your face?!'

'I got attacked by a bear.' Edward answered promptly unbothered by her reaction.

As she propped Ira up to drink she felt a conversation would get rid of the awkward moment. 'So what are you doing with such a young baby anyway?' she asked.

'We're going to Central to meet our dad.'

'And why isn't your mum with you?'

'She… died a few days ago.' Edward looked downcast to give a perfect performance.

'So he's your…?' The woman asked indicating to the baby.

'Little brother.' Edward answered.

'When you're a single parent… You feel like the whole world's going to tumble on you, don't you?'

'A little.' Edward admitted modestly. 'But we do ok.' He smiled weakly.

Throughout the journey it was a great experience for Edward. He was able to learn all the skills necessary for him to look after his own infant. It inspired him to carry on with his own life with Ira in mind.


	23. Stinking Fear

The train journey came to a close and after goodbyes the next thing in mind was to find somewhere for them to live. It had occurred to Edward that they may have to live in poverty but as long as the place itself was safe and stable then it would be the simple matter of making do.

With Edward being on maternity leave he was still getting funded so that money would have to go towards Ira's care even if it was meant for the search of the philosopher's stone.

But that didn't matter now. Edward had already found it in the form of his father and he couldn't fix their bodies anyway. Therefore, there was no point anymore.

"Ok. Somewhere a little secluded and where the others wouldn't think to look for me."

With baby and bag, his wandering feet took him to the east area of Central. The area itself was known for its main production line of criminals but also for its cheap rent. Even homeless people remained homeless here but they were nice enough people all the same though very protective of what little they had. If you looked at them wrong or seemed threatening then the last thing you'd see was the light of their eyes as the light left your own pair.

"A little risky but they have the cheapest prices."

The area held a feel or dirtiness and danger around the surrounding buildings and fires seemed common with the number of black marks that scattered the pavements. The whole place seemed to ward off the faint-hearted like an invisible sign saying, "Danger of Death."

Edward glanced around cautiously as he carried on his perilous journey holding Ira tighter to him as they got further into the area. Edward couldn't help but stare at the lonely people on the street with caution but what they saw was a weak, fear-stricken boy with a baby that could be silenced in seconds. Easy pickings if you wanted it bad enough. The bag could contain food or, if not, the bodies of the boy and baby would be food enough even if they had little meat on their bones. But despite the over analysis any food stupid enough to wander into their midst was good enough. All he needed was a little coaxing.

One man, who was circled around a fire with a secluded group, made them ready to confront the measly fly that had stepped into their web. The man himself had long, black, unkempt and greasy hair and a thin, gaunt face littered with scars and dirt from the lack of bathing. His trousers and jacket were mere rags hanging off bony flesh and his green eyes shone fiercely with an unquenchable hunger. His shrivelled mouth curled into an evil grin that gave way to blackened teeth. Right now, his hungry eyes were set on the boy whose features were hidden under a red coat. The only thing on his head that could be said about him was the golden locks that pushed through the opening of his hood at the front of his face. Though the boy's eyes were hidden, the man was sure that he could sense the boy's fear and distress. The smell of it swept from the boy and clogged up the man's nostrils with a vile stench that was sending him on edge. Like a wild beast he stood up to advance. To rid the world of the vile stench of fear that clung to the air for help. Many others around him sensed his purpose and they too joined on the hunt while leaving the weaker ranks to wait for scraps when they came.

The people surrounded Edward like beasts hungry for his blood.

'M-May I come through?' Edward asked in a feebly shaky voice. His weak attempts at pushing through the small crowd came to nought and he was soon pushed back with a stronger force than given.

'You came to the _wrong _side of town.' The supposed leader spoke huskily. 'Once you're in our territory you never make it out alive.' He dared the boy to fight but the boy was in no mood to show fighting skills.

'Please.' Edward cried again feebly. 'Let me pass.'

'No.' The answer was simple and prompt from the leader. 'You'll have to get through us first and believe me… we're VERY hungry.'

'I don't want any trouble.'

'In this place the only thing you're going to get is trouble. Now fight!'

'No.' Came Edward's weak reply.

Despite Edward's refusal his opponents weren't ready to give up free meat but neither would they take him without some sort of struggle. The crowd's jeering words became taunting and patronising pushes forcing Edward to give him what they wanted. Even though Edward tried to resist, their hands were now grabbing for what they could with grabby, sharp fingernails.

On and on they pulled hair, snatched at clothes or tried scratching. Edward tried his best to protect Ira in his coat but one hand grabbed Edward's hood. They were trying to yank it off his head but their efforts were only resulting in choking him.

Finally, the hood was torn off and they were non-the wiser of what kind of monster they had unleashed. The scars on Edward's face seemed to burn bright with rage but what burned brighter still were Edward's fiery gold eyes.

'I said let me through!' With vicious kicks and right-handed punches the crowd's numbers were beginning to deplete rapidly. Edward's want and need to protect Ira was burning even stronger and the crowd was feeling his wrath.

All but the leader had collapsed or ran away with submission leaving Edward with a possible one-to-one fight on his hands.

'Where can I find some flats or apartments for rent around here?' Edward asked with wrath still burning forth. Now it was the leader who stank with fear and it was showing on the surface too.

'N-Not far from here. If you keep on the left side of this road you'll see a sign outside a tall building then that's the apartments.'

'Thanks. And next time I pass through here, keep your RATS called off.'

Edward walked past the homeless with no fear in his stride while the enemy shrank away into the shadows. At least now he'd gained their respect. He'd muscled into their hierarchy and he was already gaining their top ranks. Now they feared him.

"I think I'll like it here." Edward gave himself the right to an evil grin of triumph as he strode through the dirty concrete paths of his new home. Now all he needed was some form of accommodation and he'd be set.


	24. Protection

Just as the leader had promised, the apartments weren't far away with the white sign outside them. Edward had to admit that it looked a little run down but once he got an apartment the rest he could do himself. The small yard outside was full of weeds, syringes and burnt grass. Once inside, he could see the stone stairs seemed worn and were crumbling away. The plaster on the walls was scraping away with ease.

'Hello?' Edward called through the building. 'Is the tenant here?' Edward asked. The call still echoed on through the building.

Without warning, a thin head popped around the wall upstairs. Her hair was long, brunette and admittedly better kept than the homeless people outside.

'You called?' Her croaky voice was alit with cheer.

'Y-Yeah I'm looking for the tenant. I'm interested in renting a place here.'

'Well you're lucky because that she is me!' She giggled. She made her way down the stairs. Her appearance was frightening. Her body was stick thin and her hands were nothing more than two metal claws on each hand.

"She probably can't afford the auto-mail." Edward thought.

Her tall exterior was adorned with a denim mini-skirt, high heels and a black tank top.

'If you're lookin' for a place to stay then you're in luck. A place just opened up. It's just up here.' She signalled for Edward to follow her up the stairs. As they made there way up another flight of stairs her curiosity for the new comer was already burning bright. 'That's a darlin' lil' child you got there. What's name?'

'Ira.' Edward smiled as he looked down at Ira with love in his eyes.

'You know this ain't no place for babies. What with the convicts we get around these parts. You outta watch yourself around them.' She warned in her most serious tone.

'I think I'll be fine.' Edward said reassuringly.

'If you're sure.' She led Edward down a hall to a door. The door itself was a dark green colour with silver numbers on the door saying "189." With a hand, she fed it into her skirt pocket and it clamped around a jingling pair of keys. Feeding it into the lock, she opened the door and led him through.

The walls were a boring grey colour stained with moisture making the wall paper soggy. The carpet underfoot was hard and stained with droppings of food. Rubbish as well scattered the floor. A sofa was in the middle of the floor and that wasn't much better either. Springs poked up through the material with lethal intention.

'I know it's a mess now but if you buy it you can do whatever you want to the place. This is the living area, through there is the bathroom and there are two bedrooms down there.' She said as she pointed to each location in turn.

'Now if I remember correctly…' Her mind led her to skip over the scattered rubbish and into one of the bedrooms. After faint noises of crashing she came out with something wooden under her arm. 'Here's a lil' crib for your darlin' child.' She smiled as she held it up. The thing itself looked in a poor state and looked in a poor state and a few wooden bars were missing but Edward didn't mind.

'Thanks a lot. It's great.' Edward smiled his gratitude and let it shine out to her. 'How much does it cost?'

'You can pay me £50 up front and then £5 a week.'

He couldn't believe how cheap it was and despite the state of it he wasn't going to leave the deal lying around.

'Wow! I-I'll take it!'

'Do you have the dough?' She asked with a face that was straight to the point.

'Yeah.' Searching through his trouser pocket he pulled out his wallet and gave her the money. Clamping the money between two claws she held it up to the light suspiciously for the hologram. Once satisfied, she folded it up and pushed the money down her cleavage for safe keeping.

'Make yourself at home. Remember, payments are every Thursday and you're gonna have to restock that fridge for food. You don't have a wasp nest in here luckily but there's a rat around so I'd be careful of that critter.'

'Thanks again.' He shook a claw gratefully.

'It's ok. Name's Charlene.' She grinned.

'Ed.'

'Now you make yourself all cosy like.' She waved goodbye as she disappeared behind the door.

'Look around Ira. This is your new home.' Edward held him up so that Ira could have a perfect view of the surroundings.

'Some dad you are. Already you've got us living poor. What's next? Drugs?' Ira asked with a careless frown.

'Don't worry. Once I'm done this place will be as safe as houses.'

Setting Ira on the table, Edward clapped his hands and placed them on the walls. The moisture drew away amongst blue light and the wallpaper was cleaned and mended of stains and scrapes. Already the walls looked better. Again he clapped and placed them on the rubbish. The scattered mess was soon transformed into a small pile in the corner for sorting out later.

Within the hour, floors were cleaned, the drainage was fixed, and the electrical wires were mended and made safe. Everything was fixed for continuous use and soon the place as perfect for living in.

'You actually did something right for once.' Ira scowled.

'Of course I did.' Edward grinned with satisfaction.

Before Edward could relax noise could be heard outside. The sound of clomping feet could be heard going up the side of the wall. It wasn't long though before the noisy intruder poked his head through the opened window and stepped in. the leader had found his prey.

Edward's eyes flashed with anger once again.

'Wow! Last time I saw this place it was a tip!' He stood in awe.

'Get out of here! What do you want?' Edward shouted angrily as he grabbed for Ira.

'It's just a little interrogation. Calm down.' The leader reassured.

'Interrogation? What about?'

'Well when we get a new comer it usually helps if I know their background.'

'-Sigh- fine. If you must.'

'The only kind of people I've seen coming to live here are the homeless, poor, murderers, convicts and people who are hiding and you don't look like a poor person and you're certainly not homeless!'

'I'm here hiding away from friends and family.'

'Because…?'

'They don't want me to keep my baby, Ira. I don't want them to take him away from me.'

'Don't worry. We'll protect you.'

'Y-You will?' Edward was astonished by the man's kindness.

'You beat up all those guys out there. You earned our respect.'

'Th-Thanks!'

'Don't mention it. But here are some tips. Change your name, change your clothes and change your appearance as much as possible.'

'Why?'

'So that the people you're hiding from don't know who you are! Are you a dumb ass?!'

'Hell no!'

'Then stick to the tips! Oh and try and make this place as safe as you can! You'll get loads of weirdoes coming around here and they like to come in through the windows.' He warned.

'Great. Thanks a lot.'

'Can I ask? How'd you get the scars? They make you look like a rapist.'

'Ira. He scratched me.'

'The baby?! What the fuzz was he ARMED with?'

'Some of my auto-mail.' Edward pulled up his right sleeve to show him the mostly missing arm guard.

'Got a name?'

'Edward Elric.'

'It definitely needs changing. The surname especially is rare.'

'Ok… Victor… Thomas.'

'Better.'

'So what do I call you?'

'Crow.' He answered simply. 'Don't worry we've got your back from now on.'

'Thanks. I really appreciate it.' Edward smiled sending his lip in distortion from the scars.

Crow put a leg through the window making him self ready to climb back down the piping.

'Oh! Change your personality as well. It makes you harder to discover.'

'Thanks.'

Crow climbed down the wall and so disappeared Edward's greatest friend so far.

Ever since he arrived in the area the people had been helpful, kind and willing to help. But he'd rather keep some of the past a secret, because if he revealed some things then it could force them away from him, just like he'd forced away his friends and family.


	25. Talked Into Knowing

The night's rest was uncomfortable from the lumpy mattress and it didn't help that he woke up every few minutes crying. The morning light awoke the sleeping father to find him sprawled on the floor outside his bedroom. He was topless, tired and his hair had been left in a loose mess. His drowsy eyes opened to find himself face to face with the carpet. Picking himself up sleepily, he poked his head through to hear the deep breathing of Ira's slumber. Despite being up all night from Ira's bawls it made him happy to hear that his son was finally asleep. Well at least he got some sleep.

Still in his drowsy daze, he trudged to the kitchen area, his feet dragging sleepily on the carpet. Opening the fridge, he found himself coming nose to smell with mouldy food. The smell of the food soon brought him to his senses. The vile stench clogged up his nostrils leaving him choking for fresh air. The stench worked down inside him making his stomach turn. It felt like it was being turned inside and out. Hot saliva filled mouth and with one dash to the bathroom he practically spilled out his guts into the toilet.

Once his stomach had emptied out its own contents, he washed his face and mouth of the acidic taste and turned back to face the vile fridge with mouth and nose covered ready for the confrontation. Slowly, he crept closer to the fridge. The further he got to it, the more his hair stood on end. With one quick clap, the food was transmuted and the matter was manipulated into a new but equal form of penicillin. Even if the food had disappeared the smell still remained. Before any better solution could be thought of, he slammed the fridge door shut and sealed away the stench even if some of it still lingered.

It had been decided. Edward would have to brave the outdoor world in search of food and he would have to do it fast. Ira would be awake soon and to leave the poor child starving without food was more than Edward could bear.

"What did Crow say? Disguise! Change appearance and personality. A new alias, that's Victor Thomas.'

After washing it out from the sink, Edward set out a plastic tub on the table, which he had also filled with water. Dangling his hair into the tub, he clapped his hands and, placing them on the tub, he let the water inside it crawl up his hair. As it crawled up each hair strand it changed the pigmentation of his hair from its usual golden blond to a fiery red colour.

After much ado with fixing up his hair, he collected his coat and transmuted the pigmentation from the black symbol and shared it among the pigmentation of the scarlet red background to transform it into a maroon colour.

Once dressed, he found a mirror in his bedroom and gazing into it he found a face staring back and the two faces admired each other's new appearance. The face staring back looked with his golden eyes in interest at the boy's fiery red hair and new hairstyle. This style constituted of clipped back hair with a hair clip and, shifting his parting from a centred one into a right side parting, he combed in a forced fringe that forced his bangs into non-existence. But no matter differently you described the hair it was, in reality, inspired by the supposedly terrifying 1st Lieutenant herself. Even if that was so, Edward looked like a whole new person but the only thing that could be recognised on him now was the red channel-like scars and bright gold eyes that shone back to him like fiery embers.

"Now for a new personality…" Edward thought. Searching through his head he found the perfect one. It was unlike him in all respects and so it would make his recognition even harder for the person willing to guess.

Before he left flat, he knew precautions had taken. These precautions included protection against people such as thieves, paedophiles, murderers or anyone who could break in and do any harm to Ira. With one clap, a thin layer of brick from the original wall covered the sockets and windows and cupboard draws were sealed off with ease.

"At least he's safe from danger." Locking the door behind him, he was ready to face all the dangers that the outside world had to throw at him.

-Outside-

Edward walked along the street with an air of confidence around him. He felt like the people around couldn't touch or even a lay a finger on him. He felt untouchable. Many of the homeless crept away slowly from this new and frightening presence. With such a fearful appearance such as his the dispossessed would rather much escape a brawl. But there was only one man who did not fear his presence. Crow. But even he did not know the real identity of this new company and so looked on with confusion as many of his followers withdrew from him with anxious expressions on their faces. Turning towards Edward, he looked straight through him as if he was expecting someone else.

'Crow!' Edward called. But having heard his name, Crow's head whizzed frantically having heard the need for his self.

"Is the disguise working?" Edward wondered. Once he'd advanced towards Crow it was time for him to put the new personality into play.

'Crow! I was callin' you not far in the distance and you ignore m' hollers like a plastic duck!'

'Who the hell are you?' Crow shot back as he glared at Edward with a new puzzlement.

'I know you not me from the knowin' of yesterdays' knowin' 'cause what you not know is what I know is the knowin' that my name is Victor and you're fakin' not knowin' when you should bloody well know!' Edward shot back and after giving a thump on the arm tried to recover his breath.

'Victor? Oh! Victor! Sorry. You changed your hair.' Crow laughed with realisation.

'Look. Could you be keepin' a perky lil' eye on Ira while I'm shoppin' for edible grub?'

'Sure. You changed your personality right?'

'How'd you guess?'

'You sound so annoying it's unbelievable!' Crow laughed.

'Ha ha now keep a watch out for me. I feel anxious already being this far away from Ira.' Edward said worriedly as he switched back to his normal frame of speech.

'Don't worry. He'll be fine.'

'Thanks. I won't be long.'

-An Hour later-

Edward had finally managed to free himself from the bonds of food shopping. But it came with a price. All things followed equivalent exchange but there was no way that one-hour, according to equivalent exchange, could equal six heavy shopping bags. But it did and now he was going to be punished for this miscalculation by feeling the strain of the weight and now his arms felt like they were going to disconnect themselves from their sockets because of it.

"Why'd I buy so much?" Edward thought regretting it. "At least this should do us for a while." Edward grinned to himself.

But before he could watch where he was going he felt himself collide with a great force but the greater force had pushed him down to the floor upon collision and food scattered the pavement.

'Are you ok?' A voice asked. It was full of familiarity and it wasn't long before Edward could pinpoint the person. His found his suspicions were correct. It was Breda.

'I'm absolutely fightin' fine but if you don't mind me askin' would you be a dear and help me with these heavy ol' bags?'

-Breda's POV-

The voice! I would know that voice anyway! But it doesn't match the face. This person has red hair not blond! And Edward wears a red coat not a maroon one!

But there's no mistaking the eyes. Those golden eyes and the height is what I'd recall on Edward but the face still throws me off track. The scars. The four huge scars that spread across his face disfiguring his looks. Miss shapening his eyebrows and lips giving the nose an impression of detachment.

'I do thank you again for the help. I real' appreciate it. And my you're so STRONG! I could never've carried those things to m' flat. When I crashed into you I could've decided to be _real _pissed off wit' ya but I thought: No no! Take advantage of the while you can and save ya self some bother and get a REAL man to help! Especially when he's got MUSCLE!'

It can't be Ed! Even he wasn't THIS annoying. But why did he seem so… flirtatious? There's more to him then I thought.

'Are you… coming on to me?' It's probably stupid to even ask a question like that but still. I want to know his motives.

'Well… maybe I be doing so. Why? Do you mind?'

'Yes actually. But… are you a woman?'

'Well if I really WAS going to take ya home wit' me then I'd show that I am NOT a man!' Gay. I knew it. Just like Ed. But that doesn't rule him out to be Ed at all. It could all jut be coincidences. Right?

'What's your name?'

'Victor. Well that's what my mommy did name me but you can call me any name by it if it's to your likin'. Victor. It sounds familiar but I don't know where from.

'No. That's ok.'

'Do you have a time rollin' by?' Victor asked.

'Yeah. It's… 11 o'clock.'

'Oh dear! I've been away from my little Ira for so long and I don't know what I'd do if I came back and he be starved! We best hurry ourselves along!'

'Aren't you a little young to have a child?'

'He be my lil' bro and a cure one I might add!'

A little brother called Ira? Edward only has one brother called Alphonse. This can't be the real Ed, although I'll have to uphold my suspicions of him for now. Roy might find this useful after all.

'If you hand over my bags then this'll be my stop. Thank the stars I'd crashed into you from afar or I be a while longer with those potato sacks.'

I'll have to make sure I remember the area. East Central? But why would he live here? It's too dangerous for him. But… he looks safe enough. And neither does he seem so scared. Walking down that street, they look more scared of him! Maybe _I_ should be worried about Victor. He could be Edward yet his appearance and appearance all say otherwise. And since when did Ed have disfiguring scars like that? I can only wonder.

I can take a side picture of him as he goes into his flat and then I can give it to Roy. He'll know for sure if it's Ed or not.

Author's note: I know Ed is out of character in this but it's meant to be like this plus it was funny just writing it up. lol


	26. I Know Him Now

-No POV-

Breda was in the office with Hawkeye, Havoc, Fuery and Falman. All he needed now was for Mustang to make an appearance and then he'd be able to tell his news.

Roy trudged through the door as he had done for the last week. The absence of Edward had very much saddened him making progress through his paperwork, which was long and tedious.

'What's wrong Roy? Are you still upset about Ed?' Hawkeye asked as she sat next to him at his desk.

'I've still not heard anything from Edward since we broke up and he hasn't been to work for a couple of weeks now. I just wish I knew how he was.' The normal stout figure of Roy had all but remained, as what now sat before them was a pitiful worn out wreck of the original article.

Now could be the only time for Breda to spill the news to Roy for the hope to heighten his morale.

'Actually sir, around the East area of Central I've seen Edward.' Breda began.

'What?!' You have?!' Roy was astounded and already this little snippet seemed to be mending his broken heart.

'Well… I THINK I have.'

'What do you mean by you THINK you have?' Roy's frustration and thirst for more information was getting stronger.

'Well I'm sure he looked like Ed. He was the same height and he had the same gold eyes but there was a big difference to him.'

'Like?' Roy said now trying to hold onto patience.

'He had ginger hair that was clipped back and a fringe at the front. He wore a maroon-coloured coat but what definitely threw me off was these four huge scars that spread across his face!' Breda demonstrated with four fingers how the scars had been scratched into place. Roy swallowed hard at the information

'A-Anything else?' Roy stammered.

'I helped him with his shopping bags so I got to talk to him. He said his name was Victor and that he had a little brother called Ira. Victor sounded just like Ed but his personality was different. He was really talkative and annoying.'

'Hmph.' Roy smirked with satisfaction. It seemed like he had figured it all out. 'Victor is Edward's middle name. He's using it as an alias and I bet he got the hairstyle idea from Hawkeye's. Again the personality change could just be a ruse to hide himself from others.'

'But what about his little brother being called Ira?'

'He probably changed Alphonse's name.' Roy said with a certainty, although; "Breda didn't mention anything about his weight so maybe he had his kid already?"

'I got a picture of him if you want to look at it.' Breda passed Roy the Polaroid and with just a glance he could tell who he was. He could also see the non-existence of a pregnant belly. What disturbed his though were the scars that had disfigured and ruined what was a beautifully carved face from the start. But at least nothing had spoiled those fiery gold eyes. Only the scar that etched over it still kept safe the coloured iris.

'I'll go and see him in a couple of days when I have the time.' With that decided the office was silent once again.


	27. Get Out

Roy approached the East Central area with caution. If he came out of hiding now then his plan to get closer to "Victor" would all be for nothing. He hid himself nonchalantly behind a car hoping that Victor's downcast eyes wouldn't seek him there.

Coming towards Roy's direction a small figure walked with a slow shyness. His hair was a royal purple colour that was spiked around the back region and spiked bangs were gelled in place. He wore a long, black gaudy coat. But something didn't suit his appearance. Rather than the strong confident walk that Roy knew there were the small, shy steps full of fear.

Roy tried to check out his face. The boy's eyes were a golden colour that, rather than being bright and fiery were dull and shifty. The scars that adorned his face were red and disfiguring. They looked even worse at a front view than Roy had seen from the side angle on the Polaroid. Something was different in his body language for the boy hugged his single shopping bag close to him in the fear that theft might befall him.

But there was no mistaking the scars and telltale eyes even despite the dramatic change in appearance.

Once the boy had crossed the border into the East area Roy advanced and made his move. He allowed himself to lag behind Victor only to move closer with each step he took.

'Hey there.' Roy smiled casually as he walked alongside Victor.

'P-Please.' Victor stuttered nervously. 'I don't want any trouble.' His whole body was shaking with nervousness and he couldn't even bare to look Roy in the eyes.

'Victor. It's me.' Roy insisted.

'H-How do you know my name?' Victor looked up at him with troubled eyes that were wide with shock. It was blatantly there on his face.

Roy looked around warily now. He could see that the other residences of the area were growing suspicious of him. He could see their agitated faces as they were nearing closer to him.

"But are they after me or Victor?"

Before Roy could make any more accusations, a figure had already positioned him in front of their path. The boy's eyes were green and commanding and his gaunt face was set in an agitated scowl towards Roy.

'Is this guy bothering you Victor?' He asked as his body tensed itself ready for battle.

Victor looked up at Roy and gave him a small wink. It was a sign that Victor was only playing along.

'N-No. He's ok.'

'If you're sure.' The boy warily and so did the others. The many ready to fight took themselves back to their usual business leaving the pair alone.

'Follow me.' Victor said with a small yet commanding voice. Roy nodded and followed without question. Victor led him towards some apartments and before he knew it, Roy was outside a dark green door on the third floor of the building.

Now Roy could have a glimpse at the kind of lifestyle Victor had been leading all this time. Roy had half-expected the place to be a tip but he got a shock when Victor opened the door with his key.

The room was dark. No light penetrated any wall and neither did it shine through the windows, if the were visible. But by the light of the hall Roy could see neither clutter nor clothes discarded on the floor. The place seemed spotless.

'This seems a little dark. Don't you have windows?' Roy commented as he slowly stepped in.

'Of course.' Victor grinned timidly. With a clap of his hands, he rested them on the wall and the walls built themselves back into the original framework of the room giving way for light to shine through. What wasn't visible before, such as sockets, were now in view.

'You bordered up the place?' Roy asked. He didn't think that Edward went to such precautions as that. At least now Roy could be sure that Victor was really Edward. The handclap was the greatest give away.

'Well I can't be having paedophiles climbing in through the windows or Ira sticking a finger in one of the sockets now can I.' Edward grinned as he shut the door behind him.

'So you've had the baby then?' Roy asked.

'Yeah.' Edward smiled with love shining through bright and clear on the surface. Usually that smile was only ever reserved for Roy but now it seemed like someone had taken his place.

Edward placed the shopping bag on the table and wandered off to a smaller room on the right side of the living room.

'This place is unusually clean even for you.' Roy commented loudly allowing a smirk to follow the words.

'Yeah. Ever since I moved in I've had this urge to tidy up all the time.' Edward called from the other room. It wasn't long before Edward came back into the living room comfortably carrying a small toddler in his arms. Roy never imagined that the baby would already reach this stage. Already he could see the toddler crying from the irritation of nothing to occupy its mouth.

'Here he is.' Edward smiled as he sat down on the small sofa and so allowing Roy to sit next to him.

'Is he ok?' Roy asked with a tone of anxiety.

'Yeah. I haven't got round to buying a pacifier yet so I use an auto-mail finger instead.' Taking off his right-hand glove, he let the child take hold of his index finger and suck on it serenely.

'I hear you called him Ira.'

'I guess Breda's been keeping you well-informed.' Edward smirked.

'… Ed. We need to talk. When you broke up with me… I never got over you. I-I still love you.' Roy confessed. He looked close to tears as if the feelings he was pouring from his heart were pouring out of his sockets. Edward looked up with astonishment as if the words were filthy lies. But, looking into Roy's eyes, he could see nothing but truth inside them.

'I didn't think you'd say that.' Edward admitted.

'What I'm trying to say is… would you go out with me again?'

'Roy… now's not the right time for me. But if I could then… I would.'

Roy's face lit up. To know Edward still loved him seemed to sooth away the harshness of not having the real thing.

'But look at me.' Edward continued with downcast eyes. 'These scars… I look UGLY.' He spat the last word out with foul contempt. 'How COULD you love someone with a disfigured face such as mine?'

Roy gave himself a self-satisfied smile. But not because of what Edward had said but because of what he was going to say. He let his right hand caress Edward's cheek. His thumb stroking through the hard, red channels of the healing scars.

'I've told you before. I don't care what you look like because to me you're beautiful.'

Edward looked up at Roy with softened eyes. In the heat of the moment, Edward's eyes closed and his face neared Roy's at an angled position. Roy's face did the same ready to receive what was his. But before their lips could meet, Ira switched from steel to flesh and bit down hard on the gloved finger letting the blood well up in his mouth.

The pain of teeth meeting flesh caused Edward to fall away from Roy's lips with a gasp of pain.

'Ira.' Edward tried to laugh away the pain as Ira released the finger from its toothy trap. Edward looked down at his left index finger to see blood quickly stain his white glove. Taking off the glove he examined the bite. 'That's deeper than last time.' Edward smiled as he picked Ira up with him. Passing Ira to Roy, he wandered towards the kitchen area in search of a first aid kit.

'Are you ok in there?' Roy called as he heard the clattering of draws.

'Yeah. He does that all the time.' Edward excused his son from the crime.

Roy looked down at Ira with wary eyes as Ira looked up with a toothy grin stained with Edward's blood. Roy's thoughts trailed on about the child as he examined Ira with calculating eyes.

"He doesn't even look like Edward. Green hair and purple eyes. Completely the opposite of Ed, Edward's skin tone is a fleshy pink and Ira's is a deathly pale. But…" Roy's eyes fell onto the toddler's right arm. Its fleshy pink complexion could only match Edward's. "If this is what I think it is then he'll have the scar." As Roy tried to slip the child's sleeve up, Edward was sat back down on the sofa.

'What are you doing?' Edward asked curiously. Roy almost jumped out of his skin. The worried tone to Edward only seemed to spell trouble. As Roy turned slowly to meet Edward's gaze all he could see were gold eyes filled with worry and pain.

'Err… I er…' The stuttered rubbish that was Roy's explanation was only making things worse. It could be seen as Edward's eyes transformed from worry to anger.

Edward snatched Ira away from Roy with fury in his eyes.

'You were touching him! PAEDOPHILE!' Edward screamed as he punched Roy onto the floor.

'I wasn't touching him! I swear!' Roy shouted defensively.

'I thought I could trust you! I turn my back for one second and already your hands are busy! GET OUT!' Edward clutched Ira close to him with desperation as he sent a left footed kick into Roy's unguarded groin. Roy was truly in pain.

'STAY AWAY FROM IRA AND ME! AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE ELSE WHERE WE ARE!!!'

Roy rose slowly to his feet but for Edward, this wasn't fast enough.

'OUT! NOW!' Edward grabbed hold of Roy's sleeve and dragged him to the door. Opening it, he flung Roy out of the door. 'And before you go!' Edward took his sliver pocket watch out of his pocket and threw it at Roy's head. 'Keep it! I'm not a state alchemist anymore!'

Edward slammed the door ruthlessly. His back sank down the door and Edward broke into tears. He hugged Ira close to him as his wails continued to resound through the walls.

'How could he!' Edward howled as his body shook with the welcome of more salty. 'I-… I thought…' The overwhelming sadness tugged at his heart and throat until he couldn't even speak. He didn't care if Roy was listening on the other side. In fact, he hoped he was. Then Roy would know the kind of pain he was in.


	28. Curse Of Youth

A clattering noise came from the outside window. Edward's heart skipped a beat. He seriously thought that Roy would come back for him. Or at worse, for Ira. He would be ready for more wrongdoing. But as he saw the greasy black head poke up along with green eyes he knew he was safe.

'Are you ok?' Crow asked earnestly as he climbed through the window into Edward's apartment.

'I-It's R-Roy. H-He was T-TOUCHING Ira.' Edward stifled before opening the floodgates for more tears.

Crow crouched down with Edward and pulled him into a comforting hug complete with rocking reassurance and shushing noises.

'Don't worry. He's gone now. You don't need to see him anymore.' Crow cooed with comforting words.

Ira himself wasn't sure what was going on. Like "Why was Roy thrown our from just rolling up my sleeve and why is daddy crying?" Ira hated this confusion. "The curse of youth" was what he called it. And oh how he wished it would go away.


	29. Bright And Shining Candle

Once the sun had made its course from east to west Crow left with the reassurance that all was well. Edward's face was still red from the tears but now was time for him to put a brave face on for things, especially for Ira's sake.

'Time for bed Ira.' Edward grinned misleadingly. His mind was still haunted of the terrible things that Roy could have done to his son. 'We need to get you changed for bed.'

'Aw.' Ira groaned. Ira never appreciated the necessities of sleep. But what troubled him the most was the fact that he couldn't sleep. Nothing could beckon him to the land of sleep and dreams. "Humans! Knowing sleep! Knowing dreams! How could dad create me this way? Maybe only when I kill him can I finally know peace!" The idea could not be filtered from such a young mind as his. Soon plans of cruelty were being formulated. Yet something… something was telling him that thing's needed to be done first.

'Lift your arms up.' Edward smiled as he began to take off Ira's shirt.

He'd never noticed it before. He didn't know why. Edward could see that the fleshy pink skin of Ira's right arm was identical to his own. "Was this what drove Roy to do it?" Edward thought. Looking now at the top of Ira's arm he could see it. A long, red scar that stretched the width of his arm. "Did Roy guess? Was THAT why he touched Ira like that?" the thought made him realise the guilt on Roy's face. The hurt that was pressed onto it before he started the uproar of screams. The screams that forced Edward away from reason.

'Goodnight Ira!' Edward kissed Ira on the forehead before placing him into his crib. 'Sweet dreams.'

Edward switched the light off in the room.

"I've got to apologize to Roy. He never meant harm. Wait! Do I still have it?"

Edward searched through the pocket of his trousers to find the thing that had been there since a week ago. It was Winry's cell phone. It had only just occurred to him that he never actually gave it back to Winry after borrowing it to call House.

Taking it out, he dialled in Roy's well-memorised phone number. There was no signal. He couldn't reach Roy's phone. He'd have to re-board the place up while he went outside.

Edward was outside in the cold of the dark night. He tried again in dialling the number. But still he couldn't get any signal. He felt like giving up and trying some other time. But he couldn't give up. Not when he so urgently needed to apologize for what he did. He carried on walking closer to the border and every few minutes he checked the signal on the phone. Still there was nothing to show for his efforts. But he carried on. Edward shivered with the cold. He'd expected this place to still be lit with bonfires in the nightly hours but surprisingly there were none to be seen. His teeth chattered from the cold temperature. Finally, he reached the eastern border and, checking the phone signal, it had miraculously gone up to full capacity. Immediately he dialled in the well-memorised number and finally he heard the ringing of Roy's phone on the other side.

"Hello?" asked the person on the other side. It was definitely Roy.

'Roy. I want to apologize for what I did.'

"No! I shouldn't have touched Ira like that without your permission. It was my fault."

'I've realised why though. You suspected something. You wondered whether there was a scar there from the fox. You wanted to know if the arm was mine.'

"Have you checked? Is it?"

'… Yeah.'

"A-And the leg?"

'I can tell. It was mine too.' Edward let the tears of fear and realisation fell freely from his eyes, also releasing the sounds of painful and dismembered feelings come to light and are heard on the other side.

"Are you crying?"

'I-I just don't see how Ira got them. He shouldn't have to face that kind of trauma of not having the same arm and leg. I-It's not fair!'

"Don't worry. If you want I'll come over ok?"

'I-I guess.' Edward whimpered through his tears.

"It'll be ok. We'll get through this. It's just you're a first time dad and it's not helping doing this on your own."

'O-Ok. Thanks.'

"I'll be over soon."

It made Edward feel better that he'd apologized to Roy. Even better still was that Roy was coming over to help him and to comfort him in these hard times. Edward let out more tears. He put away the cell phone in his pocket and began to stroll back to the apartment and so back through the border to the East Central area. Life wasn't fair on him. The arm and leg he'd longed for so much could not be returned by the "Philosopher's stone" and they were already connected to the body of his son. Nothing could be done to retrieve them humanely and any other way would be cruelty to Ira and the last thing Edward wanted to do was hurt like that.

Edward had managed to get back to the apartment and had managed to beat Roy to it too. He cuddled up to a cushion on the sofa and waited silently and patiently for the Colonel to make his arrival.

It wasn't long before Colonel had found his way back to the apartment. As soon as Roy had set through the door Edward was clutching onto him. Letting his tears drop onto the left side of Roy's clothes as once again the scars acted like tear channels.

'It's ok Ed.' Roy comforted as he pulled Edward into a warm, tight embrace. 'It's hard on you all by yourself with a baby.'

'Don't leave me please!' Edward cried as he hugged tighter to him. Roy could feel the auto-mail starting to dig but he didn't care. Edward needed him right now and complaints would just make things worse. 'Never leave please!' Edward cried again.

'I won't. I promise.' Roy carried Edward to the sofa and he let Edward lay on top as tears fell down as slaves to gravity. He knew the pressure of being a single parent was now taking its toll on Edward. What he needed now was a shoulder to cry on.

'I-I miss my mom.' Edward cried. The crying was louder and harder now. It seemed, to Roy, completely out of the blue. He knew of Edward's mum dying when he was only ten years old. 'It's too hard! I want her back! I need her!' even the tears were starting to get to Roy now. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain of losing a parent but Edward's pain was allowing little beads to escape Roy's eyes.

Before Roy knew what was going on, he felt familiar lips press onto his own. Despite the rougher texture from the scars that stretched across Edward's lips the taste was the same. The same warmth and love was there.

It was nothing more than a simple kiss from a boy in pain but the same love was there as it always had been. At least by Roy returning the kiss Edward could know that through the darkness of pain and sadness there was a bright and shining candle like a beacon. And that very same candle was underneath Edward's trembling body.


	30. Let The Fun Begin

The light of the morning shone through the curtains. The light fell onto the two sleeping bodies on the sofa. The heavy breathing of sleep was growing shallower as the morning light called them from their restful dreams. Edward's body was still laid sprawled on top of Roy's.

Edward's eyes flickered open. His eyes and cheeks were still red from the tears and Roy's uniform was wet and creased. No clothes had been removed from last night's comfort and nothing more than sweet kisses that relieved each other's pain had been placed on each other's lips.

Looking down onto Roy's sleeping face; memories of last night were pressed into his head. To see him lying there peacefully, his breathing was warm, deep and slow and to see his relaxed face. It was a calming feeling to see him there.

Just from seeing him there Edward couldn't get rid of the desire to kiss those lips again and even to do more than that.

"No. Not now." Edward thought. "It's not the right time for me yet. I have to put Ira's needs first BEFORE my own!" But still. He couldn't turn down help when it was there and willing to be offered to him for free. The pressures of being of a single parent were getting to him and he didn't want to break under its weight like he almost did last night. But with Roy, they could both bear the burden and hold it for years to come without a single stumble or fall.

Roy's eyes flickered awake. They fell onto the sight of Edward's scarred face smiling back at him. , though ugly as it was Roy didn't even wince. Roy didn't care what Edward looked like. As long as there was love reserved for him that's all that mattered.

'Morning.' Roy whispered. He didn't want to ruin a moment like this with a loud interrupting voice.

'You never left. Thank you.' Edward whispered back with a face full of gratitude. Edward kissed Roy on the forehead to show his appreciation.

'I promised you I wouldn't. Right?' Roy smiled in his hushed whisper. Edward remembered that promise as clear as day.

'Yeah.'

'Hey. Ira's not awake yet. Do you want to…?' Roy placed three sweet kisses up to Edward's neck. The kisses sent a tingle through his body that caused his heart to beat faster. Edward's eyes closed as the luxurious sensation coursed through him.

But Edward pulled himself out of it. This wasn't what he wanted. Not now. Not yet.

'No!' Edward refused yet another kiss as Roy tried to place more persuasive kisses upon Edward's skin. 'I can't! Not now! I have to put Ira's needs BEFORE my own.' Edward whispered back harshly as he slid off of Roy's body onto the floor at the side of the sofa slowly so as not to wake up Ira.

'-Sigh- I guess.' Roy sighed with disappointment.

'Maybe in time but not now.' Edward whispered. 'What time is it?' Edward asked.

Roy reached into his pocket and pulled out his silver pocket watch. Opening up, he checked the time before replacing it back into his pocket.

'8:00am.' Roy answered. 'Why?'

'Dammit!' Edward cursed quietly.

'What's wrong with THAT time?'

'If I don't wake Ira up at 7:00am every morning then he's moody all day.'

'Is that… bad?'

'You haven't SEEN moody Ira! He'll bite you on purpose, he's cranky, loud and he'll throw anything and everything! Sometimes he swears too.' Roy could tell that Edward's voice was filled with dread and he wished silently that there could be someway to take that away.

'We'll get through it. I'll stay here with you and help out.' Roy offered.

'Thanks Mustang.' Edward kissed his cheek with gratitude. 'Come on. Let's wake him up.' Roy nodded and with small steps they crept into Ira's room.

The room itself was dark from closed curtains. The crib was small and stood on long wooden legs from the floor. The blanket that the child slept in was a soft, emerald green colour. The chest of the little child rose and fell slowly.

-Ira's POV-

It's always been my little game. Looking at the clock in wait for the big hand to reach 12 and the small hand to reach 7. Well that's what the agreed time seems to be between father and me. But anything after that and the fun begins! It's rare that he skips this time and he's only overslept once before. It's my… treat shall we say for putting up with him. Now my treat is here and today… let the crankiness begin!

-No POV-

Edward gave Ira a tiny jab in the side. As the cold auto-mail stung Ira's skin so did the tears that stung his eyes. Ira's cries were loud and monstrous as if he was in pain.

'Oh hello there Ira. I got you.' Edward picked Ira out of the crib and held him close to his body in a comforting hug.

Big mistake. Ira had been offered up meat and he wasn't going to pass it up now. With jaws set and ready, Ira bit down hard on Edward's left shoulder. Edward wanted to scream out in pain but tried his best to handle it and to over come it.

Roy didn't know what to do or how to stop it or the pain that Edward was feeling.

Now though was time for another game. It was a game that was concocted by Ira for those cranky days. It was a game that consisted of a bite like this. "How long could he last before he screamed?" was the working title of it. Edward, of course treated it like a game. Anything to avoid himself scolding Ira. Ira, in Edward's opinion, was still too young for telling offs.

A minute went passed and blood from the shoulder was trickling down his front was being absorbed into his vest. Edward was finding himself getting used to the pain and despite he didn't loosen his grip on Ira. But before Edward could brace himself Ira bit down harder. The blood from his bite came out in fast gushes. Sweat clung to his brow causing the purple dye to drip down Edward's face. Another minute went by and Ira bit down harder still and locked his jaw in place. The gushing blood spilled and became spreading pools all over the floor.

Edward couldn't take it anymore. Edward let out a strangled scream. His eyes screwed up from the pain. Ira immediately released his grip.

'Hm… A… minute longer than… last time.' Edward tried to force a smile through the pain. Even with the intent to take Ira to be fed, Edward fell to his knees. The pain had stopped him in his tracks.

'Ed!' Roy shouted in surprise finally. The pools of blood grew bigger. Edward let out another cry of pain. Roy supported Edward to stop him from falling back.

'You need help!' Roy demanded.

'I-It's ok.' Edward smiled. 'J-Just put a plaster on it.'

"He seems a little dazed. He's lost a lot of blood." Roy thought. 'We've got to get you to a hospital! Now!'

'I-It's fine.' Edward waved away the offer simply.

'Do you have a cell phone? Pass it me now if you do!' Roy demanded.

'I-In the… right pocket… of my trousers.' Edward replied slowly. Roy didn't hesitate to reach in and grab it. Quickly he dialled in the emergency number and waited for an answer. But there was no signal and so there was no help.

'Dammit!' Roy cursed. 'I'll have to take you there myself! We can leave Ira here if you board up the place!'

'C-Can't… use alchemy.' Edward stifled through the pain as he tried to move his left arm. The blood pools were growing greater still. 'I can't… move my… arm.'

'Damn!' Roy rose slowly off of the floor while making sure that Edward was supported with his shoulder. 'Can you keep a hold of Ira?' Roy asked.

Edward nodded as his body trembled weakly.

'What about walking? Are you strong enough to do that?'

'I… guess.'

'Come on.' Roy stepped forward slowly making sure not to go too fast for Edward's small ones. 'Even if Ira kills me I'm going to get you to a hospital.' Roy said with determination.

Once helped down the stairs they were out in the street. Experience in the field of war would've told Roy not to move the patient but this was different. If he didn't move Edward then chances were he would've bled to death before the ambulance even came. So moving him now would get him to the hospital quicker than if he waited for a cell phone signal. Trudging through the East Central area a trail of blood followed Edward's slowly failing body.

Crow had picked up on the acrid blood stench and he didn't like it one bit. To him Edward was being killed even more with every step he took. Each one of Edward's steps was fearful and to him Roy was murderer.

'You!' Crow called with malice at the Colonel. 'What do you think you're doing with Victor?'

'I'm getting him to the hospital!' Roy called back with anger. He really didn't have time for this. 'He's been bitten and if I don't get him there soon he's going to bleed to death!'

Crow ran up to Roy. He still smelt anger and lies within this atmosphere.

'And why should I believe you?'

'LOOK! Ira bit him in the shoulder!'

'Liar!' Crow spat back.

'LOOK! There are blood stains on Ira's mouth!' Roy pointed at the child who seemed unfeeling to the situation. Crow was stumped. Roy WAS telling the truth.

Edward could feel his vision blur. His eyelids were growing heavier and his breaths were growing shallower. The sweat clinging to his brow was washing away the alchemised dye and it was dripping down his face and into his scars showing streaks of blond hair where the dye had come away.

'I… want to… sleep.' Edward muttered as he so longed to close his eyes.

'Come on Ed! Stay with me! Don't close your eyes!' Roy cried.

'I-I just… want to…'

'Stay awake!'

'We'd better get him to the hospital as soon as possible!' Crow said.

'Well done Brainiac! What do you think I was trying to do! Anyway, I'll pick him up and run for it and you can follow close behind carrying Ira! Ok?'

'Got it!'

Roy eased Ira out of Edward's arms and allowed Crow to safely cradle him. But as soon as the toddler had been taken out of Edward's arm, Edward's eyes shot wide and they were horror struck.

'Ira?! Where's Ira!' Edward wailed. He squirmed about in Roy's arms refusing to keep still. Despite Edward being weak from blood loss, he wouldn't let himself sleep until he knew Ira was safe.

"At least he's not going to close his eyes anymore." Roy thought. Picking Edward up into a bridal style, Roy and Crow began their dash to the hospital. What made it harder was the fact that Edward wouldn't stop squirming and wailing for Ira.

All other pain was ignored for the reality that he didn't know where Ira was. It pained him not to know. It was like he was loosing Ira forever.

As Roy and Crow ran through the street, droplets of blood fell to the floor as if leaving a trail of their passing. People couldn't help staring at the passing men but nothing could block out the screams of the boy that one of the men was carrying.

'IIRRRAAA!!!' Edward screamed wretchedly as his head darted around trying to stop him. But the pain in his shoulder was restricting his full view and his eyesight was still blurry.

Soon, the hospital was in view. Edward's face was growing paler from the blood loss. He still screamed for his lost child.

Roy and Crow ran through the automatic doors of the hospital and Roy set him down on a chair in the waiting room. His breathing was heavy with effort and sweat clung to his brow.

Even though Edward had been set down on a chair he was still trying to get out of it to find Ira. But his weakness prevented such a motion.

Roy ran up to the counter still trying to catch his breath.

'You've got to help! My friend… Victor… shoulder wound… he's lost a lot of blood!'

The receptionist looked up from the counter at the boy that the man had just brought in. Blood from his shoulder was quickly trickling on the floor of the waiting room and his hysterical cries were painful.

'If it was so dire then why didn't you call an ambulance?!'

'I was trying to call from the East Central area and I couldn't get a signal!' Roy said after finally catching his breath.

'-Sigh- Here are the insurance papers for you to fill out and we'll try and help him as fast as we can.'

'Wait! He's only 16! He doesn't HAVE insurance!' Roy said desperately.

'Then fill out his parent's insurance information.'

'Thanks.' Roy ran back with the insurance papers to find that Edward was still screaming for his child.

'Oh for goodness sake just give him the kid!' Roy was getting frustrated with having to wait for Edward to get help and it wasn't helping that Edward was being tormented like this.

Once Edward had been handed Ira back his screams halted immediately. 'Oh Ira.' Edward sighed with relief. But there was not time to relax. As Edward held Ira close with his right arm, Ira bit down hard again on Edward's left shoulder as before. More blood poured from him and at a faster rate. It was a surprise that there was still blood in Edward's body to drain out so quickly.

Edward sent out wretched screams of pain as Ira's teeth sank in deeper. More blood stained Ira's mouth but that didn't put him off from dishing out Edward's punishment. It was a punishment, in Ira's head, that was most fitting for making him over-sleep.

'OH MY GOD!!!' The receptionist screamed. She pressed a button behind the counter to work a phone for the doctor needed. 'Dr House! Come quick! We have a biter! We need a stretcher here! Stat!'

-On the other line-

'Are you serious?!' House asked with astonishment.

"Yes! Put the TV on for security camera number 5!"

'Got it!' Putting the phone down, he switched the TV on and there he saw it. The toddler was latched onto the boy's shoulder. Blooding was pouring from the wound. The screams were loud through the television speakers. Despite the hair of the boy being purple he could see the colour at the front that was showing through. A golden blond colour. And the screams were too recognisable.

'Hm.' House smirked. 'Well look who's back.' He knew the boy's name all too well and it came to him at the speed of light. Edward Elric.

House picked the phone back up. 'Skip the insurance papers. He's a regular. Send him up to me along with the kid.' House put the phone down calmly.

'Now where have you been hiding all these time Fullmetal?' House smirked.

Continuing to watch the security camera, he saw as a familiar Colonel pried the toddler off of the boy's shoulder and as Edward was being sent out of the waiting room towards the wards in a gurney.

'Let the fun begin.'

Author's note: House is back! Lol. I know I've updated a lot so I'll leave it there now.


	31. Never Could

Edward was lying asleep in his hospital bed. He'd been changed out of his bloodstained clothes and into a hospital gown. His shoulders had been dressed up with bandages and a drip from a blood bag was being given through Edward's left wrist. Roy was sat at the side of Edward's bed with Ira in his arms. Roy was still wary of giving Ira back to Edward in case the toddler dared to bite him again. Crow had left an hour earlier since he knew that there was no more use for him.

Edward slept in the bed producing deep breaths. Roy himself welcomed this change from the shallow breaths that were heard before.

Edward's eyes flickered open.

'Ira.' Edward whispered. He still longed for the child despite Ira's purposeful attempt of fatality.

'Don't worry.' Roy smiled. 'I've got him.'

'Is he alright?' Edward asked urgently as he bolted upright out of bed.

'I should be asking YOU that! You almost died and your SON tried to kill you!' Roy shot back.

'Don't blame him like that just because of what he is!'

'Because of what he is?! What is he then?'

'A HOMUNCULUS!' Edward screamed. He'd snapped. Edward never wanted to admit it but he'd always known from the beginning. From when the needle had first penetrated his skin over a month ago he'd always known. But he tried to live on the hope that if he could raise the homunculus with enough love and care then he'd turn away from the path of hatred and destruction. But the child was growing up too quickly. Just after three days of being a newborn Ira had reached the stage of a toddler. And the same love and care that Edward was trying to offer Ira seemed to be driving Ira further away from Edward's side, which was full of protection.

'A homunculus? But… how? How DID you… get pregnant with him anyway?'

'It was over a month ago. The homunculi. They kidnapped me. They had me chained to this slab. And they…' Edward's eyes filled with tears from the memory. 'The needle. It was so large. The stone-like egg inside. They PUSHED it into me. Th-The pain.' More tears dripped from his eyes into the channel-like scars.

'Th-Then.' Roy swallowed hard as he tried to take it all in. 'How did you… give BIRTH to Ira? You couldn't have… Could you?'

'No.' Edward knew what Roy was implying. 'I don't have the body to do that. I could never take the place of a woman. But… how he WAS born. It was… horrible. Terrifying. The pain was EXCRUTIATING as he burst through my stomach. The breaking skin. The blood everywhere. My guts were spilling over the side. There was more pain as he scratched through my face. Leaving me with this UGLY face!'

'… A-All that! Y-You shouldn't have been able to survive it!'

'That's the thing though.' Edward said as he kept his eyes averted from Roy's trembling pair. 'I didn't.'

'You… didn't? You died? B-But then how? How are you alive?'

'The Philosopher's stone.'

'You found it?'

'… Yeah. It was dad all along. But there's still things he can't do. He can't give us back our original bodies.'

'After all that searching? For the Philosopher's stone. The one thing that could give you back your bodies and it can't even do that?! It brought you back to life and it can't replace an arm and leg?!' Roy shook with frustration. All of Edward's efforts had come to nought. All the journeys and enemies he'd faced and it was all for nothing.

'Listen Roy. It can't because of because of Al's sin and mine. We used human transmutation, which is a forbidden alchemy. We lost our bodies for a reason. It's our punishment. It was our fault. We didn't listen to the laws and now we're paying for it.'

Roy didn't know what else to say. Nothing he could say now would justify the words already spoken.

The door opened to reveal the all too familiar doctor as he hobbled through to Edward's bedside.

'So how've you been Ed?' House smirked. It was funny for him to see Edward's bewildered face as he saw through Edward's disguise.

'I don't know who you're talking about.' Edward said trying to keep his composure.

'Oh come off it! I can see your blonde hair through that purple mess! I know those scars from anywhere! And I could tell straight away it was you when I saw Ira trying to bite your shoulder! Only YOU have a kid that evil and dumb enough!'

'Don't call him EVIL or DUM! He may forget his place sometimes but that doesn't make him a bad kid!'

'A bad kid?! That's putting it lightly! That KID is a monster!' House pointed at Ira ferociously.

'Don't you think I know that?! I'm just trying to raise him right!'

'Then punish him! This kid craves discipline!'

'And since when did you know anything about raising a child? You don't even have kids of your own!'

'Just because I don't have kids of my own doesn't mean I don't know anything about childcare!'

Silence stung the earth.

'If you're not in here to check my shoulder then get out.' Edward said slowly with downcast eyes.

'Sorry. I'll just check your wound.' House untied the gown at the bike and, slipping it down he checked the shoulder by undoing the bandages. Doing so he revealed the bites, which were now bruising and scarring Edward's tender pink flesh.

'So where have you been living these past few days?' House asked.

'It's none of your concern.' Edward answered with a small voice.

'Maybe so but what about your dad, brother and Rockbells? They just want to know that you're safe.'

'Fine! Just TELL them I'm safe! They don't need to know where I live ok?' Edward said with a hint with frustration.

'How are you handling devil child?' House asked.

'Are you talking about Ira?' Edward asked with anger. 'If you're going to keep bad-mouthing Ira then I'll ask someone else to look after me.'

'Again. I'm sorry.' House cut a length of bandages off a roll and placed the scissors on the bed near Edward's knees. He began to roll the bandage around the wound and secured it in place with some safety pins. 'That should do you for now. Anyway, all I'm going to say is that they're not going to try and come looking for you. They don't want to provoke you into doing something stupid. But try and keep in contact with them. They're your family and they worry. Right?' Edward couldn't argue there with House. He had to admit that he did raise a good point. '… I-I guess I could do that.'

But something fired up within Ira. "He can't keep contacting other people! He's making it all the harder for me to kill him. My plans must go into motion! It's bad enough that damn military man seems to have muscled in!" That's when the object caught his eyes. The shining metal object glinted from the light of the room. The sharp edges carried with them the potential for anything that the user so wished in the sense of harm and they were just there on the bed. They were waiting for him to pick them up and use that very potential.

Stretching over he tried as hard as he could to reach the scissors. But there was no such luck. His arms were too short and the scissors were too far away.

'What are you after then eh?' Roy asked playfully as he lifted Ira on to his feet and letting the toddler balance on his lap. Edward looked on them both with a loving smile that was reserved for both only the Colonel and Ira. But Ira wasn't smiling. With a rather annoyed face, he threw a punch at Roy, hitting him in the face.

Roy grasped his nose with a surprised look and from instinct. But it only took Roy to take both hands off Ira for the toddler to jump onto the bed. He grinned maliciously as the scissors were finally in his possession. Edward daren't raise his voice against Ira. He knew that House was right, that Ira needed discipline and to be told off but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Something inside his head kept stopping him. It was a wedge of action that prevented movement to take place.

Edward could only watch as Ira opened and closed the scissors repeatedly with an amused look on his face.

'Ira.' Roy said with caution. 'Drop the scissors.'

'Just throw them away.' House instructed. The last idea appealed to Ira. He'd much rather do the latter.

A malicious grin spread across Ira's face. Opening up the scissors, he grasped the handle and threw them towards House.

Something kicked in. Something was taking over Edward's head and this time it was instinct, an instinct to protect others. Quickly, despite the pain that shot through his left arm from his shoulder he stretched out his right arm and allowed the pair of scissors to be intervened by the steel of his arm.

Ira's malicious grin transformed into a scowl of annoyance.

' You bastard!' Ira screamed.' We don't need other people running our lives! If you hadn't had fucking got in the way then the doctor would be as good as dead!'

'Ira.' Edward started with a calm composure. 'I know I've let you get away with a lot but killing people I won't stand for!'

'We don't need any other fucking people living with us! We were fucking fine by our fucking selves! We don't need fucking Colonel jackass or a fucking doctor telling us what to fucking do!'

'Ira! Stop swearing. It's rude and naughty.' Edward tried to reason. He could feel himself gain more control over his son.

'You can't tell me what to fucking do! Say another word and I'll kill your boyfriend! And I'm not telling a fucking lie!'

Ira! Don't!' Edward cried.

'You spoke!' Ira readied himself to jump onto Roy and give out a finishing blow. But it wasn't enough. Just as Ira's feet left the bed surface, Edward had already clapped his hands and had managed to restrain him by a rope using the bed as material.

'I'm sorry Ira. But you gave me no choice.'

'Damn you!' Ira screamed as he tried to loosen the rope with his hands. But with another clap, Ira's hands were also restrained.

House had finally recovered from the shocked silence of coming to terms with almost dying. 'Did that kid almost KILL me?!' House asked astounded.

'Hm.' Edward smirked. 'I saved your life. Now you definitely can't tell the Rockbell's where I'm living.'

'-Sigh- I'll keep my mouth shut.' House tidied away his equipment. 'That's healing up nicely. We'll keep you in over night and then I'll see if I can let you go.'

'Thanks again.' Edward smiled with gratitude.

'But go easy on your left arm. We don't want the wound to open up.'

'Ok.'

'And by the way, what you did with Ira… do more often.'

Edward laughed good-humouredly but really he hated doing that to him. To see Ira

Struggling under the rope bonds pained him inside.

House hobbled out of the room. As soon as House's footsteps had disappeared down the hallway Edward could finally get away with unrestraining Ira without any form of criticism.

'Ira. If you promise not to harm anyone then I'll let you go Ok?' Edward asked calmly.

'Aren't you scared I might go back on the promise and kill your boyfriend?' Ira shot back spitefully.

'No because I trust that you'll do what is the right thing. Are we in agreement?' Ira nodded slowly to show that he complied.

With a clap of his hands, Edward took away the binding ropes and fed them back to the bed as its original material. Ira clutched Edward from the fear of being restrained. Ira's fearful clutches tried to soften his father's heart making sure that Edward wouldn't think to do such a thing again.

'It's silly Ira. You shouldn't be getting into these moods you hurt my feelings when you do and it makes my job of looking after you harder. Now you know that I will always love you but if I had died today then no one would have been there to look after you. Ok?' Edward gave him a loving smile of reassurance to show that all would be all right.

'Now what do you say to Roy?'

'I-I'm sorry for trying to kill you.' Ira said as he turned his head towards Roy.

'That's all right.' Roy gave a fake smile to show that Ira was forgiven but secretly he hoped that he wouldn't do it again.

'Now Ira. I want you to understand. My job of looking after you has always been hard and I'm starting to feel a little pressured by it, which is why Roy's going to help out.'

'But are you and Roy _really _boyfriends?' Ira asked.

'Not officially.' Edward could see Roy's face turn into that of disappointment. 'But we do love each other.'

Ira smiled now that he had some better sense of understanding. Something struck Edward into remembrance.

'Roy, what time is it?'

'It is… 12:30! I'm late for work!'

'I'll see you later then.' Edward grinned. Before Roy rushed himself out of the door he allowed himself a few seconds to kiss Edward on his forehead.

'Come on then Ira. It's time for your nap.'

'I guess.' Ira groaned. He let himself curl up on the bed covers and he let his eyelids grow heavy. Edward wrapped his arms around Ira and watched as his chest fell up and down.

But all that was a lie because even though Ira retained the appearance of sleep he only closed his eyes. Never was he beckoned to his land of sleep and dreams. To Ira it never existed because he himself had never visited this foreign land. And he never could.

Author's note: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I was waiting for their to be 40 reviews (since there are now 38) but the numbers weren't going up so I'm adding it now.

This week I let these girls read chapter 25 of the SEQUEL! They said it was good so I'm pleased at that but I was nervous while they were reading it. I'm not though when I update stuff on here because I don't see the people's faces or here the reviews face to face.

You could say I'm a bit of a coward. Tee hee. But I love what I do for you guys so that makes up for it. (I hope)


	32. No Signal On The Landline

Risembool had once again one of its many renowned warm days that lit up the grassy plains. But life could never be this simple. Alphonse was still stuck in the Rockbell house. Normally he would go wherever his brother went but since he didn't know where Edward was there was no point for him to move anywhere. At least though, there was his father with him. Hohenheim too didn't want to leave until he had form of knowledge pointing to where his son might be. Like everyone else, Hohenheim hoped for the safety of his son who he let leave so easily even if it didn't work out vice versa. That's what a father did. Care. Even if the son didn't. In a sense though, that was what Edward was doing, making decisions as a father for the goodwill of his son. Therefore, Edward couldn't really be penalised for leaving without a note.

Winry had just finished her shift. At least now there was time for her to relax from the day's chores for just an hour if possible. But there was no time to relax. The phone rang and she ran to pick it up. It was the first phone call they had had all week and it could be from anyone. Even from Edward if they had enough hope.

'Hello?' Winry asked through the receiver.

"It's me. House. Am I speaking to Winry?"

'Yes Why?'

"Oh. Good. We can drop formalities. Let's get straight to the point. I've seen Edward in Central."

'What?! You have?!'

"Yeah. The kid's fine and Roy was with him so he's in safe hands."

'That's great! Do you know where he's living?'

"I'm afraid not. He may have come to this hospital but he might be living outside Central for all we know."

'Wait! You saw him in hospital?!'

"Well… yeah. Ira bit him in the shoulder and he was bleeding quite severely."

'I-Is he alright?'

"He's alright NOW but before he could've died of blood loss and from being moved from his position. But apparently Roy couldn't get a signal from where he was."

'And Ira? How is he?'

"He seems quite healthy so Edward knows what he's doing. But I wouldn't try looking for Edward. We'll stick to what we agreed before. If we look for him he could do something stupid. He's already living in disguise under the name Victor Thomas so my guess is… he doesn't want to be found."

'I see. Thanks again.'

"I'm only telling you this so that you know he's safe."

'I understand.'

"Well if you're ever in Central, do drop by for a check up. I like the company."

'Ok. Bye then.'

"Bye." House hung up and so did Winry. It was excellent news. Edward was safe. Roy was with him and Ira was good and healthy. At least now they could relax.

'Who was that?' Alphonse asked. He too was anxious of news of Edward.

'That was Dr House. He's seen Edward.'

'He has? Where?'

'Well… in hospital.'

'Why's Edward in hospital?'

'Ira bit his shoulder. He almost died of blood loss.'

'He's ok NOW though. Right?'

'Yeah. He's fine and Roy's with him as well.'

'Do you know where they're living?' Hohenheim asked.

'No but wherever they were Roy couldn't get a signal for an ambulance.'

'East Central. That's where they are.'

'Why'd you think so?' Winry asked.

'I went there for a week once and the whole week I couldn't call anyone. Not even on a landline.'

'I guess that's something we know.'

'If Roy couldn't get a signal, then that means he would have been using a cell phone. It's very rare for the East area to have any form of landline.'

'What's that meant to prove?' Winry asked.

'Do you have your cell phone?' Hohenheim asked.

'Well sure I-.' Winry felt into her pocket and stopped abruptly. There was no sign of it. Then she remembered. Edward never gave back the cell phone.

'Edward has my cell phone!' Winry screeched.

Author's note: See. There was a mini-plot for the cell phone. Lol. It was just one of those things that worked to my advantage.

By the way: do you like my new author name? I thought I'd be a bit more mature instead of the Daisukebebop. And I get my own cameo in this story so that was why I put it in. you'll see where I come up.


	33. Insulted, Mocked and Unloved

After a final check up, Edward was finally released from hospital. Edward had been kept in an extra day for the fact that, by orders of Dr Cuddy, the administrator of the hospital, Dr House wouldn't let them leave until they were sure that Edward's wound wasn't likely to open. What had also been strange was how yesterday Ira was only a toddler and now he was practically the size of a ten year old. It was yet another example of Ira's three day rate of growth. But since Ira had outgrown his clothes it was made a point that clothes were found for him. Once they had collected some articles from the lost and found they were able to discharge from the hospital.

Once at the apartment, Edward could redo his hair to a different hairstyle and colour and then recolour his coat as well. The day's attire was now long brown hair and a purple coat.

'Tell you what Ira! How about we take you to the park? You're coming too Roy.' Edward gave him a little wink.

Outside the apartment blocks, the three started on their walk to the park. The sun shone brightly in the deep blue sky beating down its warmth on to the faces of those who welcomed it. They felt like they could bathe in its heat all day. Ira ran on in front with big grin plastered on his face.

'Stay where I can see you Ira!' Edward shouted with a smile. Now that he was out of hospital and he felt that he could trust Ira more to do the right thing he was more easy-going. He could actually relax for once instead of worrying about what bad thing his son would do next.

Roy pulled Edward back a little and hissed in his ear, 'Look Ed. You're still healing up. We don't have to go to the park.'

'Roy. It's Ira's first day as a kid and it would be good for him to be able to stretch his legs instead of being cooped in the apartment all the time.' Edward finalised with a hard glare. Since Edward was the experienced parent within a 100-metre radius Edward's words were law.

Outside the East area border, at the park, grassy plains surrounded a metal fenced area. Plastic flooring in the area acted as the children's safety mats in case there ever came a situation where scrape knees were possible. Swings and climbing frames adorned the seemingly large area and green, metal benches decorated the inside edge of the playground so that observant parents could keep a close watch on their playful children and Edward would soon join this bountiful array.

Shutting the gate to the playground behind them, Edward bent down for communication with Ira.

'Right. Stay where I can see you, have fun and play nicely with the other kids ok?'

'Got it.' Ira grinned.

Edward kissed Ira on the forehead as if he was letting go of him for the last time. 'Now go and have fun.'

Ira ran off and headed immediately for one of the climbing frames.

'Come one. Let's sit down.' Edward out a bench under a tree providing them with much welcomed shade. As he and Roy sat down together Edward couldn't help noticing how parents were muttering about him and pointing at him rudely no matter discretely they were trying to mask it. They were muttering about two guys with a kid in a park. Now that Edward thought about it, it did seem a little socially unacceptable.

Edward leaned on Roy's shoulder. Even if the kids thought it was a little off-putting the couple still did it. It was what they both what they wanted to do and no kids were going to get in the way of that.

'How's your shoulder?' Roy wondered.

'It's feeling ok. Still twinges though.' Edward said as he rubbed the area tenderly.

'You can lay down on my lap if you want.' Roy gave a little wink and Edward couldn't help but comply. He let his head respite gently on the Colonel's soft lap and let his body relax in the beautiful shade as he reclined on the bench. Roy stroked Edward 's brown locks as Edward kept a firm look on Ira.

Edward's eyes fell lovingly onto the sight of his own child playing. As he climbed the frame and laughed with glee with every new height he reached.

'Look at me!' Ira called towards Edward and Roy with a smile of simple happiness on his face. Edward waved back at him to show his acknowledgement.

But as another child climbed up the climbing frame, he pushed Ira off allowing, with a smirk, for poor Ira to fall.

Edward immediately shot up from his reclining position. His son had fallen and he was most likely hurt. He couldn't bear to think of what would happen if Ira were seriously hurt.

'Are you ok?' Edward got up from the bench and ran towards Ira.

Ira got up off his feet. He didn't cry but his whole body tingled with anger. Climbing the frame with a new speed, he grabbed a hold of the boy's ankle, yanked him ferociously to the floor and as he pinned him down, Ira threw punches at the boy's face, not even stopping while the boy cried in pain.

Edward broke out into a sprint. Grabbing hold of Ira's arms, he yanked Ira off the boy restraining him from doing more harm. But already the boy's face was a bloody mess.

'Stop it Ira! There's no need to hurt him!' Ira still tried to fight against Edward's struggle to restrain him but Edward wouldn't dare give in. he already knew what his son was capable of.

But a couple that he assumed was the mother and father of the punched up boy soon joined him. But instead of Ira getting told off, Edward was getting the blame and for all the wrong reasons.

'Get your hands off that boy!' The father cried. What was unexpected though was the blow to the face. 'Stop touching him you paedophile!' The father lashed out with a tongue full of catcalls.

'What do you mean? I'm trying to stop Ira from hurting this kid!'

'Know his name already do you? There's no such thing as taking it slow with you is there! I saw you kiss him!'

'You poor thing!' the mother took hold of Ira's hand as she saw to her son's face as if she was trying to lead Ira away from Edward.

Seeing her touch Ira like that made anger flare up inside of him. With a punch from his auto-mail arm into her face, she immediately let go of Ira and cried out in pain as she clutched her bruising face.

'Don't you DARE touch my son!' Edward shouted maliciously.

'Your son?!' The father was puzzled. It didn't seem right to him how a teenager could have a ten-year-old son. The numbers didn't seem to add up.

Roy ran over to the group. Once he saw that Edward had punched someone he knew that something was wrong. 'What the hell's going on here?'

'Oh look! Boyfriend's come to save the day!' the father mocked.

'Leave him out of it!' Edward shouted. 'Are you accusing me of being a paedophile because of the way I look?! You sick man!'

'Who are you calling sick? You two came waltzing in here and start being openly gay in front of these children! They don't want to see stuff like that!'

'Well it's no wonder kid's are so homophobic! They get it from their parents!' Roy shot back angrily.

'Roy. Don't make it any worse.' Edward silenced Roy with a hard glare.

'Come one Ira! We're leaving.' Edward said through gritted teeth.

'But we just got here!' Ira moaned.

'Another day. I promise.' After checking Ira over to make sure he was ok, Edward and Roy picked themselves up off the ground and left the park angrily.

On the walk back to the apartment Edward tried his best to hold back the tears. He wanted to look brave in front of Ira as if trying to hold an appearance that could be respected. But today he'd been insulted, mocked and unloved and that was because of his sexuality and his scars. He couldn't help how he looked or how he felt or desired. Especially WHAT he desired. It hurt to think of how unaccepted by society he really was. It hurt to think of as well how weak he was.


	34. Talk Around Teatime

By the time they were through the door of the apartment Edward couldn't hold back any longer. The tears welled up and dripped once again down his cheeks before they got caught in the chiselled out channels.

'Hey hey. It's alright.' Roy, seeing the freshly sprouted tears hugged Edward fiercely. That guy didn't know what he was saying.

'It's not fair! I can't help how I look or my sexuality!' Edward stifled through tears.

'But it's not like you regret any of those things right?' Roy asked.

'I-I don't know. Let me… by myself.' Edward escaped from Roy's warm embrace and ran for his bedroom slamming the door behind him. Behind the door though loud crying could be heard.

'Does Edward usually cry like this?' Roy asked a little taken aback,

'He did it first when I was a baby. He'd say things like "It's too hard!" or "I can't handle this!" then he'd break down in tears and ran to his room.'

'Edward is only a teenager after all. It's a whole new thing for him. He does like to think how independent or brave he is but he's got to try and accept help wherever he can.' Roy said. He knew more than anyone now what made Edward react to what. They had been going out with each other since Edward was 14 and lovers since he was old enough at 16. But Roy had to admit that even now he was still learning new things about Edward every day. 'How long is he usually like this?'

'A couple of hours.' Ira grinned. Ira's smile always seemed to unnerve Roy whereas Edward's was warm and comforting. It was that way; apart from other differences that Roy could tell that Ira was nothing like Edward.

'Well that's enough time to make you something to eat don't you think?'

'Ok!' Ira smiled enthusiastically.

'How about… pasta?'

'Not the powdery stuff!' Ira shrieked with a disgusted face.

'What do you mean by the powdery stuff?'

'Daddy makes that sauce from an orangey powder and it doesn't taste very nice.'

'Don't worry. MY sauce is made from mincemeat, dolmio sauce and tomatoes. You'll love it.'

'Yay!' Ira cheered.

'Come on. We'll make it for your father for when he cheers up.'

'Ok.'

Now that the choice of tea was decided, Roy and Ira could now begin making the pasta. Ira was able to get out two cooking pans and a frying pan while Roy searched for the ingredients. The first search took him to the fridge. After careful digging, Roy managed to find the mincemeat tucked away at the back in its packet.

"He had mincemeat?" It puzzled Roy that Edward would actually bother having mincemeat. Roy didn't think that Edward would actually bother to use it for cooking since he knew from experience what Edward's cooking skills were like. Though Roy was nice about it he had to admit that Edward was indeed a terrible cook.

'Where do you keep your jars and cans?' Roy asked.

'In the cupboard next to the fridge.' Ira answered.

'Thanks. Bending down, Roy rummaged through. There wasn't much in there. There were some soup cans but nothing much else. But after searching right to the back of the cupboard he found the can of chopped tomatoes and dolmio sauce sat together at the back. Again it seemed weird that Edward would actually have the ingredients that he needed. It was stranger still that they would be kept together.

Now the cooking could begin. Switching on the cooker, he put all the mincemeat in the frying pan for it to cook 'til brown.

The process of cooking the sauce could take a while so now would be a good a time as any to get to know Ira better. To ask questions that he would not have so easily asked in front of Edward.

'So…' Roy tried to strike up a conversation but so far the attempts were poor. 'What's it like living here with your dad?'

'It's ok. We get along ok but… sometimes…' Ira paused. Choosing his words carefully. 'I guess I can be too difficult for dad. I can tell. Sometimes he cries. Always saying how hard or difficult it is.' Ira grew distant as if he was floating away from the room. Abandoning reality.

'Do you think you can make it easier for him? Help him out?'

'I want to but… something's stopping me.'

'Ira? Do you know how old your father is?'

'I don't know. I never asked.'

'16. That's not much older than you now actually. When he was pregnant with you, he thought a lot about giving you up. But he wasn't going to quit. Despite his age, what others would say… he did that. He bore you and the pain that came with it. He… even DIED for you. But he didn't give up. And even when you scratched him he still forgave you. He loves you that much. So the next time you think of causing trouble, think first of what he's done for you.'

This information didn't matter much to Ira. He knew it all already. Ever since the shell around the womb was absorbed he had memories of it all. All the pain and how Edward died was according to plan. The scars were Ira's plan of revenge for every evil word directed at him but Edward's resurrection was never meant to be. It still puzzled him how it had managed to work. Now all Ira could think of was how to finish the job. For living and for making him without sleeps and dreams. It was a thing that every kid should be able to enjoy.

Roy set the cooking pan on the stove and poured the mincemeat and dolmio sauce into it and started stirring it gently.

'How come and daddy are together? Why did those adults get angry?' Ira asked. It was a question to keep anything from being a silence.

'Well… you know that Edward and me are together. He told you that a few days ago and me and your father have loved each other since before you were born. But some adults don't appreciate what Ed and me have and they detest it. Some would think it's not normal. It didn't help either with Edward had those scars.'

'Why?'

'Some people judge a book by its cover and because they COULDN'T see that Edward and you are father and son they will take it the wrong way. Like… calling Edward a paedophile.'

'What's a paedophile?' Again the curiosity of youth was never really appreciated by Ira.

'A paedophile is like a person who touches children in VERY wrong ways. They… touch children in their private area with bad intentions. When Edward was called one today he was very insulted. And with people insulting his sexuality as well he was really offended. That's why he's in his room crying. You see… this is a very cruel world we live in. but by always living with good intentions things become easier and the cruelty stops. But that's as long as you put in the effort. Do you understand?'

Ira nodded slowly. He'd never sent things in that kind light. Already he felt wiser about the world he inhabited.

During the talk, Roy had poured in the can of chopped tomatoes and now the sauce was done he could start boiling pasta. Filling up the cooking pan with water, he added an approximation of pasta to the pan and started to let it boil.

'Do you want to start grating the cheese?'

'Ok.'

Roy took out a block of cheese from the fridge, which he had seen earlier and after Ira had got out a grater and a dish he started grating the cheese.

'Wait.' Ira said as he was grating the cheese. 'If dad died then how is how is he alive?'

'His father's the philosopher's stone.'

'Why are you telling me all of this?'

'I just don't think you should be left out of the loop. We're a family now and we could stick together.'

Roy with a spoon took out a piece of pasta and tasted it. Once assured that it had finished boiling he took out a colander and poured the contents of the pan into the colander over the sink. The steam rose rapidly filling up the air above it. Standing the colander for it to cool down he could now set the table.

Three plates and forks were set out on the table and once the serving of the food had ended Roy could now begin to coax Edward to the table.

'You just put your cheese on top and I'll go and get your father.'

'Ok.' Ira grinned.

Roy treaded carefully towards Edward's bedroom as if he was back on the Ishbalan war fields and trying to avoid the mines wherever he could. Slowly, he opened the door of the room leaving it ajar. He let the light from the outside fall into the blackened room and topple onto the form of Edward's lying body. The body still shook with tears and sounds of sniffling could be heard from the teenager's body as he lay in the foetal position.

'Edward? Tea's on the table.' Roy said softly.

'I-I'll be fine.' Came Edward's answer. He daren't look at Roy or peep into his eyes.

'Ed. You need to eat. It'll make you feel better.'

'… W-What did you make?' Edward's voice peeped. He could smell the scent of food drifting into his room and it filled his nose luxuriously, luring him out from his hiding place.

'I made my special pasta.' Roy smiled. He knew it was doing the job.

'I guess I could have some.' Edward gave a hopeful smile.

'Come on then.' Roy opened the door wider and taking Edward by the hand he led him out from the bedroom.

Bringing Edward into the light, he could see how red his eyes and cheeks were from his crying. At the table, Ira was still wolfing down his pasta.

'Are you enjoying your meal?' Edward asked as he sat down at the table. Roy nudged a plate in front of him. The food looked so good. The pasta, the meat and tomato chunks. The smell wafting from it was too good for words.

'Oh yes! It's so good!' Ira grinned with a tomato stained mouth.

'Try some Ed.' Roy encouraged.

'What's in it?' Edward answered. He still didn't feel like he could stomach anything right now and was making any excuse not to eat.

'Not milk if that's what you think. Please Ed. I made it especially for you.' Edward was beaten. He couldn't possibly turn away the plate of food now that Roy had said that.

'-Sigh- fine. I'll eat it.' Edward gave in to the warm scents of the food. Taking up the fork, he poked a little bit of food onto it and with a deep breath choked it down. The taste of the pasta was delicious and it filled his whole mouth with its gorgeous scents. Already it was addictive, making him want to shovel in another bite. Eating it made him realise how hungry he really was and with an eager fork took in a big mouthful.

'Wow!' Edward exclaimed through mouthfuls. 'This is good! Really good!'

'I guess I'm not wrong in saying that I'm cooking again then?'

'You're a way better cook than me!' Edward smiled.

Roy, with a grateful smile, kissed Edward on the cheek. Swallowing down another mouthful, Edward turned his head to meet another kiss to his lips.

'Ed.' Roy began. 'You've been really stressed by this parenting lately. You need a break.'

'But parenting is a full-time job! I can't abandon Ira whenever I want!'

'Come on Ed! Even other parents have a break sometime and besides, you won't be abandoning him! We can get Crow to baby sit. Right?'

Edward thought about it. It would be a hard thing for him to do, to leave Ira on his own. He'd only done it a few times before for one hour at the very most but this date could last longer.

'What we're going to do is go out to a restaurant, have a nice meal and then go back to my place. Ok?'

'A-And we stay there a-all night?'

'Yeah.'

'I don't know. What if something happens like a fire?' Edward's voice was diluted with worry and fear.

'Don't worry. He's 10 years old he can look after himself. We can set him up with a microwave dinner and Crow can check up on him.'

'I-Ira? Are you ok with this?' Edward asked hoping Ira would vouch for him on the matter.

'Yeah dad! You've been crying a lot lately. You NEED a break.' Ira smiled.

'Sigh- you win. I guess one night won't hurt.' Edward finally sighed with a smile. There was no point trying to win against Roy because clearly it wasn't possible.

'I've done!' Ira cheered as he displayed a polished plate for both to see. What wasn't polished though was Ira's tomato stained mouth.

'Ira.' Edward moaned. 'Now you need a bath.'

'Ok.' Ira groaned.

Ira got up from the table and ran into the bathroom with an excited grin on his face. Edward got up with a tired expression on his face and Roy soon followed suit hoping for something more. But before Roy could set foot through the bathroom door he was soon pushed away and the door slammed in his face.

'What was that for?' Roy clutched his nose angrily after it had been slammed against the door.

'Ira needs his privacy and I bet he wouldn't want YOU seeing his doodle.'

'Only reserved for you eh?' Roy retorted playfully. 'What have you been up to paedophile. Touching up little boys?'

'I don't touch up little boys!' Edward shouted back with a fake high-pitched annoyance.

'I know. You touch me.' Roy laughed.

'But you're a man! A big, strong sexy man!' Edward retorted. Roy laughed at this obviously taking it as a compliment.

15 minutes later, Roy had spent that time waiting for them both to finish in the bathroom by washing up the pots. The plates had only been set for three so not much was needed to be done but it was music to his ears listening to Edward in the room next door giggling while he was bathing Ira.

'Now go to your room and I'll come in with some clean PJs ok?' Roy heard Edward's voice chime.

Ira stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his middle and his hair wrapped up in another towel. Roy faced the young boy with not much distance between them.

'You're a man! A big, strong sexy man!' Ira chimed. The towel around his middle grew looser until it fell down at Ira's feet, revealing all and leaving out nothing. Roy could only stare downwards with wide eyes.

Ira ran away laughing to his room making no attempt to cover up and save whatever dignity he had left. Edward came out with an annoyed look.

'Ira! Put your towel back on!' he shouted. Ira could only laugh from behind his bedroom door. 'Wipe those goggle eyes off your face!' Edward slapped Roy's face gently.

'Sorry. Where am I sleeping tonight?' Roy asked with curiosity as Edward made his way to Ira's bedroom with the fallen towel in hand.

'The couch.' Edward said with a cheerful grin on his face, which he happily displayed to Roy when he turned back to look at him.

Roy couldn't help feel a little disappointed but he knew there was something on his mind planned for Edward tomorrow night. One could only guess what that would be but he knew it was something that would cement a smile to both of their faces.

Author's note: Almost 50 reviews for this story now! I can't believe how popular this story is! And, prior to a review I got, I think this is the first and only story that is a crossover of Fullmetal and House MD, which I think is quite an achievement. And the fact that it's getting good reviews proves how good it is (if you don't mind me boasting that is.) I've been writing the sequel to this story as well and it may end up being as long as this one is going to be!

Loving the reviews guys. Keep it up.

One last thing, my author name has been changed to Ophelia Davis because I felt that I had outgrown Daisukebebop now. Do you like the change? My new name though is only an alias and not my REAL name.


	35. Clair De La Lune

The next night had finally arrived. Plans had been made, so had phone calls and reservations and many things had to be sorted out. Firs of all there was the right restaurant, making sure Crow would be able to keep an eye on Ira that and there was making sure that Ira had a meal for while they were out. It was the first time Edward ever left Ira alone with the intention of leaving him there for the whole night and understandably he was nervous. It was a big risk for both Edward and Ira but Roy was right, Edward needed the break so that he could settle back into parenting nice, refreshed and stress free.

This time Edward had decided not to bother with changing his hair colour or style for the purpose that it was only a one off and no one, he thought, would recognise him or even care to. His clothes obviously changed for the better. His top half was a white turtleneck jumper underneath a black suit. For his lower half he had decidedly given up the leather trousers for black trousers and his boots were abandoned for shiny black shoes. The shame was the fact that Edward couldn't rid himself of the bodily disfigurement on his face for this happy occasion but Roy wouldn't turn away from it so neither would he. Roy too was dressed to match Edward to give the appearance of them being more like a couple but the tactic decided for tonight was to be discrete. If not then you might as well go the whole hog, wear pink and go to a pink bar. They hated having to keep things hidden and discrete by doing something such as not holding hands but they'd be mocked and despised otherwise.

Edward set a microwave meal going in the microwave rushing around frantically making sure everything was safe for Ira's existence in the flat.

'Right. I've a lasagne going for you in the microwave, don't use the electricity or the gas cooker and don't play with matches.'

'Fine fine.' Ira rolled his eyes as if he'd heard it all before.

'Will you stop worrying?' Roy said amused by Edward's panic. 'He'll be fine. It's only for one night.'

'But I have to make sure he's safe! Anything could happen while we're gone!'

'Yes but what COULD happen is that he'll have a nice meal, avoid using electricity, the cooker and matches and by 9 he'll be safely tucked up in his bed. So will you stop worrying?'

'But I'm scared that he won't be safe!'

'Look.' Roy sighed. 'Are you sure you want to do this date tonight because if you don't I can call up the restaurant and cancel.'

'No. I'm sorry. I'm just still a little a stressed by all this.'

'It's natural for you to be afraid but right now, as your commanding officer I DEMAND you come out with me and enjoy yourself.'

'I guess I can't disobey direct orders.' Edward smiled as he sighed.

'See? Come one then.' Roy was quick to rush Edward out of the door, which only gave him time for hasty goodbyes dedicated to Ira.

'Bye bye. Take care now.' Ira waved happily as the couple left the flat.

The couple walked casually through the dirty streets of the east area. As usual, many of the homeless looked upon them with suppressed jealousy at the clothes they wore. To know that while they wore rags and the two men wore smart suits and trousers enough to make them seethe. But one man didn't care for those luxuries. Bu that didn't mean he didn't care at all. He advanced on the couple but the two were assured of no danger and so made no motion that suggested they were coming under harm.

'Hey there!' Crow grinned.

'Hi Crow.' Roy smiled.

'Ira's in the flat keep checking up on him please and make sure he's alright.'

'For the last time Ed calm down!' Roy grinned with amusement.

'Don't worry about a thing. He'll be fine.' Crow reassured.

'Thanks for doing this at the last second.' Edward thanked gratefully.

'Hey no problem. It wasn't like I had any plans.'

'Well thanks anyway.' Roy smiled before turning back to Edward. 'Come on Ed or we'll be late.'

'Ok. Bye.' The three said their goodbyes and went their ways.

After leaving the East area the walk from there to the restaurant was long but it was agreed that the walk would do them some good. The evening was growing darker and after leaving on the sunset it wasn't long before the moon rose up to its full height. The moon was large and full casting a silvery light on all that it fell on. The couple took in the welcoming nightglows, bathing in its cool light.

There'd finally reached the restaurant called Le Clair de la Lune. It was quaint and nice but also expensive. But since both Edward and Roy were or had been state alchemists, their wages would be enough to pay for the expenses.

Inside, the walls were a sophisticated white and the lighting consisted of romantic candlelight. The restaurant wasn't very busy but the conversations inside were just loud enough so that you could only just hear the violin music over it.

Edward had to admit that he was a little bit embarrassed when Roy asked for a table for two but he wouldn't let it show. This was his and Roy's night so it was meant for something special and not for immature taunts by lesser beings that couldn't understand the feelings that he and Roy felt for each other.

The embarrassment was worse still when the man at the front desk gave strange looks to him and Edward. But it also disgusted Edward at how the man could be so intimidating to paying customers. But Edward's face glowed bright red from the embarrassment all the same.

At their table as they read the menus Roy noticed the change with ease. 'Are you ok Ed? Is something troubling you?'

'It's that guy at the front desk.' Edward admitted. 'He's so intimidating with how he keeps giving us funny looks.' He hissed to Roy.

'Just ignore him. If he wants to be immature then let him. He doesn't understand our circumstances and for all I care he can mind his own business. Right?'

'Yeah.' Edward smiled now filled with reassurance. 'You're right. Who needs him?' he grinned good-humouredly. Once that predicament had been cleaned away they were able to order and they were soon onto their first course.

That meal was carried out in silence. Nothing could really be said since they knew each other so well already. Without conversation the date was turning into a bit of a flop but they didn't mind.

It was now the main course. Their diner was a lamb meal with roast potato, vegetables and a slice of lamb in mint gravy. All in all, a nice meal but this course was admittedly a livelier one. This being because of the rude titters from a young group that had just come into the restaurant and were now sat at their table.

Roy seemed pretty happy to take no notice of them but Edward was finding it hard to ignore them as each word filled him with anger. This emotion wasn't far from Roy's detection.

'Take no notice Ed.' Roy hissed at him.

'They're really starting to tick me off!' Edward hissed back.

'Just ignore them.' Roy was now starting to get annoyed by the group's vulgar comments.

'Hey guys!' Someone broke the almost rectified silence. The voice was very familiar to Edward and he wouldn't even need to look up to know who it was. 'How's your shoulder then?' that proved the man's identification immediately.

Looking up, Edward could see House and a woman with long, black curly hair on the table next to him.

'Hi House!' Edward greeted as he shook his hand. 'It's doing fine thanks.' Roy too, out of politeness, was compelled to meet and greet.

'I want tot thank you again for what you've done for Edward.' Roy smiled with gratitude as he shook House's hand.

'It's no problem. Just doing my job.' House replied modestly. 'By the way, this is my date for the evening, Dr. Lisa Cuddy.'

'I don't think we've met.' Edward smirked as he shook her hand. 'House hasn't told me anything about you.'

'No but he's told me a lot about you! It's not often you get to hear about a pregnant boy in your own hospital!' she smiled enthusiastically.

'YOUR hospital?' Roy asked with confusion.

'Yeah. I'm the hospital administrator. So who's this then?' Cuddy asked Edward as she motioned with her head to Roy.

'Oh. This is my partner Roy Mustang.' Edward said with confidence in his voice. He didn't feel ashamed at all. Bu the young group had other ideas and they burst out laughing after the proclamation and one boy stood up to add his own flavour of taunts.

'Hey! Partners! Get a room!'

House and Cuddy looked at the group with a look of disgust but Edward wouldn't dare to leave this action unpunished.

'I'd be careful what you say to me!' Edward retorted with his hands cupped over his mouth. 'Your boyfriend might get jealous!'

'Why would I be jealous of that ugly mug!' the other boy shot back angrily.

'Well it looks a right sight better than yours!' Edward shouted fiendishly. Edward sat back down to continue his dinner once he had found that the boys were stumped for a come back.

'Ed!' Roy hissed. 'Just ignore them!'

'They're insulting us!'

'Well they're going to find it harder to insult you if you ignore them!'

'Fine.' Edward sighed.

'Ed.' House began. 'I'd hate to spoil your date but you need to go back to Risembool as soon as you can with Ira.'

'What? No!' Edward hissed back at House. 'Why should I?'

'You need to reassure everyone that you and Ira are fine.'

'Well I am! Haven't you told them?'

'I have told them but you also told a certain teacher that you were going to give a certain child to her!'

'No! I'm not giving up on Ira! And why are you trying to persuade me now?'

'The social services have decided to get involved. They've decided that with what's been happening with you and Ira and for the fact that you're too young to look after him anyway they've decided to try and intervene.'

'How can they get involved? It's not like you told them. Right?'

'They don't know where you and Ira are living but if you don't give him to your teacher then I'll make SURE they get involved.' House threatened with an imposing smirk on his face.

'Y-You don't understand what Ira means to me! He's my son! You can't have him taken away!' Edward hissed back with fiery burning in his golden eyes.

'Then expect a visit from social services tomorrow.' House answered. He didn't seem bothered or affected by Edward's fiery glare.

'Who's getting taken away?' Piped up the intimidating youths. 'Your boyfriend?' the lead boy shouted as his friends fell about laughing childishly.

Pretending to be oblivious to their taunts, Edward carried on without turning his head but truly he was ready to beat them to a pulp.

'… Give me time to think about it. But remember, I haven't considered anything yet!' Edward hissed back. Drawing the conversation to a close, he turned back to his own table and continued his meal in silence.

'What's wrong?' the boy called back. 'Is your BOYFRIEND leaving you?' again the cackles filled the supposedly calm atmosphere of the restaurant.

Edward carried on trying to ignore them but really he was ready to snap. Roy had seen this happen before, Edward would try and ignore his enemy's taunts but he could only absorb so much right before the enemy was beaten down from his "High horse."

'Come on! Soppy git!' the boy proceeded to pick up a candlestick and with an aimed throw targeted Edward's head.

Edward couldn't stand it anymore.

'That's it! If you don't shut up then your parents can't hold me responsible for when I kill you with a walking cane!' Edward barked his threat as he crunched each knuckle.

Edward turned back to his meal hoping to have silenced the group. Bu this war was far from over.

'Hey! When you shag your lad! Give him one from me!'

Edward couldn't turn away from this insult. So help him he would keep his word. Edward stood up from his table and turned to the boys but outstretched his left hand to House.

'House!' He commanded through gritted teeth. 'Your cane! Now!' House reluctantly handed it over. 'You'll want to clean it up afterwards.'

Edward began to advance on the boys with a vengeful grin on his face that scars included, made the smirk twist with desired evil. This time, the boys weren't laughing. They were trying to shrink away from the intended assault as Edward neared closely with the cane in attack mode.

But before Edward could reach his taunters, Roy had advanced from his seat and had now restrained Edward from advancing any further.

Seeing that their attacker was no longer a threat, the boy's fear turned into, once again, intimidating cackles.

'Yeah!' The lead boy cackled. 'Bet you love that don't you?'

Edward tried to struggle against the restrain from behind.

'Don't struggle! It'll hurt more!' Another boy from the group so "bravely" contributed.

'Come on Ed!' Roy hissed in Edward's ear. 'Let's just leave now! Before you do some REAL damage.'

Edward knew there was no point struggling and he relaxed himself to show that he wasn't intending to harm anymore. Turning to House, Edward handed back the walking stick but did so with a hissed speech. 'Remember! I've agreed to NOTHING yet!'

House nodded his agreement and the couple left with scowls and gossip surrounding them on all sides including those who were trying to enjoy a peaceful meal.

Now that the couple were back into the bristling cold of the night they now had to endure the contagious silence. Not one dared to speak but they both knew the scheduled place, Roy's house. It had been agreed upon before hand the specific plans so that nothing had to be negotiated now.

Finally, upon arrival to Roy's house, they stepped inside and shoes were removed. Looking at Edward now, Roy could tell he was still in a foul mood. But Edward's foul face brought a smile to his own and a chuckle to his throat.

'What's so funny?' Edward's face softened at the sound of Roy's chuckle but kept its raised eyebrow of confusion in place.

'I honestly thought you were going to kill those boys back there!' Roy smiled with an amused face.

'I would've! They were insulting us!' Edward shot back with defiant anger.

'But don't you think that's going a bit too far? I mean, killing them?! You're only a kid after all!'

'-Sigh- Roy. When I became a state alchemist I gave up all rights to childhood. And besides, how can you consider me a child? I'm much more than that. You know that.' Reaching up on his tiptoes, Edward tried desperately to reach Roy's face. But after such an attempt, Edward gave up and pulled a sulky face. Roy with an amused face, bent down, picked up Edward and carried him upstairs.

Once at the bedroom, the light was switched on and Edward was laid onto the bed. The mattress itself was soft and spongy and to Edward, all too familiar to him. Though it looked neat, it was ridden with fond memories and activities.

Looking up at Roy now, his eyes were greeted with a half-naked form. The suit and shirt had been abandoned for Edward's eyes and pleasures.

Sitting up, Edward couldn't turn his eyes away from such a lustrous view. He already wanted Roy on top of him now but he knew that, with patience, he would get what he desired… and maybe much more.

Author's note: As I said it is a T rated, which is why the scene above is only implied of something M rated so no lemon scene. Just let your imagination run wild. Lol. But hoped you enjoyed. Writing the part for the boys in the restaurant was the most fun but I don't any insults by it. Hope you enjoyed.


	36. Meanwhile

The place reeked of silence and boredom. Despite efforts before his father's departure, Ira was still bored. After his microwave meal, there was nothing he had been permitted to destroy and nothing worth saying. It would be morning until his father returned with Roy and sleep wouldn't be able to entertain him until then.

There was, though, something to be appreciated from his bored silence. For once he could hear the sounds of the world outside this apartment. He could hear it all, the crackling of fires in the street, the chirping crickets and even the howling dogs. But that was as far as he could interpret from the roar of cars in the not-too-far distance.

Bu there was something else as well. Another sound. It was thudding on the wall. As if someone was… climbing it! It was growing louder with each thud. It kept nearing closer to him. Nearing the window! Ira froze with fear. He daren't move from hi seat on the floor.

The thudding ceased. But Ira remained cautious and stayed in place. Silence once again surrounded him on all sides. Until, there was a tapping on the glass. Ira's heart beat faster. Throbbing in his chest as his breaths grew quicker. Again the tapping on the glass came back.

Ira turned his head slowly towards the window even though he feared of what might be on the other side. He saw it. A face was staring at him. But he knew the face anyway. It was Crow. Ira breathed a sigh of relief and now that the fear had swept away from him he could find the energy to step over to the window and let Crow inside.

'I came to check up on you.' Crow breathed with a smile.

'Y-Yeah I know. Dad said you was going to.' Ira smiled finally. He was still feeling the lasting effects of the fear that Crow had placed upon him.

'…So… Are you ok? Had a good meal?' Crow asked. It was his job to check up on Ira after all and to his extent of knowledge it also meant seeing how the person was doing and check if s/he was eating well.

'I'm fine and I had a nice meal too.' Ira answered. He still felt unsure of Crow's presence. Ira never really knew Crow personally but the only thing he knew about him was that was that he was his dad's friend. This made trustworthy in his eyes.

'But you're not fine… are you?' Crow said with a satisfied smirk.

'What do you mean?' Ira asked in astonishment. How could Crow assume something like that when he had already given his answers. 'I'm fine! I just said so!'

'But how CAN you be fine? Lying awake every night wondering when daddy will come and get you out of bed! You can't even sleep!'

'I can too!' Ira shot back angrily. Again the arrogant assumptions were annoying him.

'No you can't! Because I know what you are! And you are not human!' Crow barked angrily at Ira. But Ira could've sworn that he heard Crow's voice change. It sounded almost… feminine!

'H-How do you know?' Ira stared up wide-eyed at Crow. 'Only dad, Roy and a few other people know that. He's not even told you about that. How could you know?'

'Because I'm just like you. Not human.' Crow grinned and as he did so, his hair turned slowly from its normal black hair to an emerald green. The transmutation marks diffused from the top of his head and slowly travelled down his face. A black headband took its place that was adorned with a symbol of an upside down triangle with points represented as circles. His black straggly hair puffed into a palm tree shape of long, emerald green spiked hair. His eyes transmuted from calm green eyes to harsh purple eyes with cat-like pupils. Crow's normally ragged clothes turned into a black, tight costume and his skin turned into a deathly pale complexion.

There stood before Ira a completely different person. His black costume was of a black crop top and a skort. His hands bore long fingerless gloves that stretched to the middle of his forearm and his feet were dressed with a toeless and heel-less design. Ira also noticed on the man's left thigh, a strange tattoo that looked like a snake was biting its own tail. A six-point triangle was in the middle of the snake circle and small wings were on the top. It burned crimson red in the man's pale skin.

'Hm. So you've spotted my ouroboros have you? Do you like it?'

Ira didn't know how to answer without causing any offence to him.

'You have one too. Under your right foot if I'm correct.'

Balancing on one foot, Ira pulled up his right foot for his view and on the sole of it he found the same mark. 'How did you know it was there?' Ira asked curiously.

'Because I was there at your conception. The beginning of the seventh homunculus. You.'

'And you're a homunculus as well?'

'Of course. They call me Envy. Your name could only be… Wrath.'

'W-Wrath? That's my name? My REAL name?'

'Didn't you know what Ira meant?'

'I guess not. Are there more like us?'

'Oh yes. Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth and Greed.'

'Why am I here anyway? Why aren't I with the others?' Ira was still struggling to take all this new information in but somehow it was sinking in.

'Because your "dad" or "host" had to help you grow.'

'I know that now. But there's still so much I don't understand!' Ira yearned to know more about his own kind. He'd only heard Edward refer to him as a homunculus a few times but never had he heard any more information about these beings afterwards. For what seemed like so long he wondered about his kind and yearned for this knowledge. Now that the chance was here he wasn't going to pass it up.

'There'll be plenty more times to explain all this to you but now I need to take you to our master. Before I do that though, you must eat this.' Envy took out of the back of his skort a small pouch. Pouring the content onto his hand, he showed Ira the small collection of shimmering red stones.

'Rocks?' Ira smiled as if he'd been told the punch line to a joke. 'You want me to eat rocks?'

'They aren't rocks! They are incomplete Philosopher's stones!' envy spat at the boy's insolence. 'They give use energy, which can be used to regenerate our bodies if we are injured or killed! Our kind thrives on these!' Envy thrust the stones into Ira's frightened face and, reluctantly, the boy picked out a small handful and crunched them in his mouth. Once Ira had enjoyed the taste of them once, he couldn't help but grab for the rest. 'That's it! There's plenty more where that came from! You like them don't you? The taste of all the human souls that went into them!'

The thought of hearing that human lives were involved made Ira spit out the remains of the stones that were in his mouth onto the floor.

'You're that merciless? You'd rather not savour and do rightly to these humans by giving them what they deserve? These are humans who are so cruel and pitiful that they deserve to die! They deny us our OWN humanity and our wants of dreams! So isn't it right that we deny them theirs?'

'Does that mean dad's a human too?' Again he was struggling to understand this new frame of logic.

'He's not your father! He never was! He's just a host! But it's that very same human that denies you sleep and humanity! That is why you can take there lives!' Envy shouted angrily.

But what was once a secret operation was no longer so. Footsteps littered the hall outside and an impatient knock was heard on the door.

'Hello? Who's there? I demand you open this door!' A female called from the other side of the door.

'We're going to be spotted!' Ira cried with panic. 'What do we do?'

'We blow this joint! Literally!' Envy sauntered over to the gas cooker and, taking a hold of it, pulled it out of place causing the sound of twisting metal to erupt from the back of it followed by a steady hissing sound.

'What are you doing?' Ira said with surprise as he saw Envy hauling the gas cooker out from its place.

'Starting a gas leak!' Envy smirked. The broken pipe at the back was still producing a hissing sound as a nauseous smell was supplementing the air. Finding out a box of matches, Envy took out a match and quickly, without hesitation, struck along the ignition strip. It was all he needed to do. The strike caused a spark of fire to ignite the gas-filled air.

The force of the blast sent the two homunculi crashing through the windows already alit with the flames. The people outside the door too met the same fate as the fiery blast cooked their bodies to black shrieking crisps. Their fearful and strangled screams filled the air for their deaths weren't instant. The whole apartment was ablaze and it spread quickly and fiercely through the whole apartment building until the whole building was meeting a fiery doom.

Out on the sidewalk, two black sooty corpses lay there, quiet and still. But this was only for a while. Soon, the soot and scattered body parts gathered together to their respective parts with regenerating ease. The black soot transformed into pale white clarity and their bodies were stood upright and were clean of their burns and temporary death. Ira stared down at his newly reformed hands with shock, disbelief diluted as well with fear.

'I-I'm alive? But how?'

'I told you. The incomplete Philosopher's stones give you energy to regenerate if you are injured or killed! Now come on. We can escape through that manhole.' Envy instructed pointing to the manhole in the middle of the unused road. Lifting up the lid, he allowed both his and Ira's escape, a normal human would feel pity for the lives lost in that fire but instead, Ira felt happiness bubble up inside him. He felt like the humans were getting what they deserved. Ira seemed to think that, knowing what he knew now, that if he killed his "host" he would be able to know sleep. To know the peace that humans knew and were so selfishly denying him. Well, they were going to pay dearly for it, with their lives.

Author's note: Like the plot twist? I do too. It gives Crow more of a purpose or should I say ENVY!!! Lol. I amaze myself sometimes. I've been on study leave all week, which is why I've been able to update a lot of chapters onto here. Plus my sister KuraiSeken, and me have started planning a FMAXHP crossover. It's a joint project but it'll show up on her account. Basically, I write the storyline and I type it up and then she goes through it and makes it a hell of a lot better with description and proper character personality and stuff. She knows Harry Potter a hell of a lot more than I do but I still control the FMA characters because I know FMA a hell of a lot more than her, which is why it's joint together. We've even made up an OC especially for the storyline. I hope you read it when it's put on the site. We haven't got a name for the story yet though but I'll try and give you a title once we've come up with one.

But I shall not abandon this fan fic at all! I shall carry on the best I can!


	37. Missing Person

The alarm clock chimed brightly, interrupting the sweet dreams of Edward and beckoning him from his deep slumber. The yawning boy reached out and tapped the top of the clock and thereby silencing it. Peering at the clock's face through tired eyes he found the time, "7.00 am". The time was early but it was the time he'd expected to awake to.

The memories of last night were rushing back to him now. The first clue being that this wasn't his bed that he was waking up in but, instead, Roy's. The second clue of last night's antics laid in what he was wearing, or more to the point, nothing. Sitting up slowly in the bed, he peered around to find the light of the morning shining through closed curtains. The rays that had managed to penetrate through the hanging material fell upon another body that lay beside him. He too appeared to be wearing nothing.

The memories were definitely flooding back, the sweet memories that made Edward smile with satisfaction. But something pushed through to the surface of his head. It was the reason why he'd set the alarm clock so early. Ira. Edward had left him alone all night so it was only right that he got there as soon as possible, the sooner the better in fact.

But the first thing to do would be to awaken his sleeping "prince."

Edward let himself lay back in the bed and he cuddled up to Roy's back, hugging him from behind and he placed kisses up his neck hoping to awaken him safely. Roy let out a drowsy moan as he usually did when Edward did such a thing.

'Come on Roy.' Edward whispered softly in his ear. 'It's morning.' He placed another kiss on the Colonel's cheek.

'Already?' Roy answered with a fake groan. 'What time is it?'

'7 o'clock. Why? You don't have work yet do you?' Edward propped up his elbow for him to rest his head on his hand. A tone of annoyance could be sensed but so far it was only minor. Roy turned in bed to face Edward. Now it was his turn to prop his head up.

'I don't need to get up for a couple of hours.' He too was pulling annoyance into his voice. It was as if last night's love suddenly evaporated into the air with the created heat that the infuriation produced.

'… You set the alarm clock. Didn't you?'

'You didn't notice it go off?' Edward frowned.

'I don't use the alarm clock. It doesn't wake me up.' Roy thought for a moment and then turned back to Edward with an amused smirk. 'You're worried about Ira. Aren't you?'

Edward pulled an almost insulted face. He couldn't believe that Roy would find something so dear to him so amusing. 'Of course I am! I've been worried all night!'

'What? Even when you were crying, "oh god, go deeper!" Were you worried about him then?' Roy smiled good-humouredly.

'Well. Maybe a little LESS then.' Edward admitted with a little blush. He couldn't believe how much of an animal he could be when the lights were out and the curtains were closed.

'So how about it… round 2?' Roy suggested as he slowly stroked a hand up Edward's hip. He could feel himself succumbing to the suggestion but he wouldn't let himself, even as Roy neared his face to kiss his soft lips. He could feel his body begin to melt under the sweet trance. But before Roy could push Edward onto his back, he quickly pulled away

'What's wrong?' Roy asked quickly.

'Not now. We have to check up on Ira. It's not fair if we leave later. Ok?' Edward gave Roy the cutest pleading face that he could summon up. Even though his scars disfigured its true effects Roy couldn't help but surrender to it.

'Fine.' Roy sighed. He was clearly disappointed by Edward's denial but it couldn't be helped. Edward would have to have his own way.

Edward rolled out of bed but, using last night's black jacket, which wasn't lying far from the bed, he tried to cover most of his indecency. It was only then he could allow himself to rummage around the room for his clothes. Roy's military uniform was collected from his wardrobe and thrown was at him with some fickle hope of encouraging him to dress.

'Come on Roy!' Edward complained at Roy's own laziness. 'We have to make sure Ira's ok!'

'I'm sure he's fine.' Roy sighed. He climbed out of bed and began to wrestle on all the clothes that were thrown at him. Edward smiled with gratitude for Roy's early morning efforts. By the time Roy was dressed in his uniform Edward had just finished tying up his braid and was now ready to face the world.

Even though Edward was ready, Roy was still fiddling with his jacket buttons. Looking absent-mindedly out of the window, Roy could spot something not too far away. Something was rising up from the ground but it was visible against the blue sky. It was black smoke.

These sights were commonly seen from his window and normally he thought nothing of them but this time the sight had frozen him in place. This state of fear didn't go unnoticed by Edward either.

'What's wrong?' Edward didn't think much of it as if it was a joke. But Roy's frozen fear stance looked too genuine to be faked.

'Roy? Seriously. What is it?' the fear was spreading contagiously.

'Black… smoke.' Roy uttered softly.

'Black smoke? Where's it coming from?' Edward asked. The fear inside him was growing worse.

'The E-East area.'

Edward felt like his stomach was being twisted in too. Fear, worry and dread built up inside him. The next thing that came to him was the thought of Ira being in that fire. It was a possibility that he didn't want to think was possible but he couldn't escape the feeling that it was true.

'Roy! Hurry now!' Edward exploded with panic and desperation in his eyes. 'We have to get to Ira now!'

Roy was still frozen with dread because he had now realised Edward's panic.

'ROY!!!' Edward screamed. Roy was snapped out of his frozen stance. The sudden outburst almost made his jump.

Edward couldn't wait any longer. With tears glistening in his eyes, he ran from the room and his harsh footsteps could be heard disappearing down the stairs.

"Why'd you freeze like that?" Roy asked himself. "Edward needs you! Now go!" He finally found the strength to move and he was now chasing down the stairs after Edward. He found that Edward had just pulled on his second shoe and was tying them up frantically.

'Hang on Ed!' Roy called as he pulled on a boot.

'I have to get to-.'

'I know. But I need to be there with you.' Edward was forced to wait with patience and anxiety as Roy laced up each boot and tied them. Edward hated waiting. It prolonged the danger. It beheld the fear that he might be too late. Too late to save loved ones and in this case, it was Ira.

Roy finished with the last boot and after frenetically locking the door to the house the couple chased down the street, running towards the black smoke. They were running ever closer and ever faster. Edward's heart was beating more rapidly not just with the effort of running but also for the fear of injury to Ira.

Edward felt so lonely and scared. Scared that Ira might be dead and lonely for he felt like his son had already disappeared from his life for good.

-East area-

The East area came upon them quickly ad immediately they could tell that something was wrong. Normally, the roads were clear of cars and the like and were instead full of the poor and homeless split into small groups around dustbin fires. But now, none of these groups were insight and instead were full of fire engines on both sides of the road. The building that was coughing up the black smoke was nearing closer to the couple as they ran anxiously towards it.

Edward felt like his heart would burst through his chest as he secretly hoped, "Please don't let it be my apartment building! Please let Ira be alright!"

But the closer they got the more the fear clung to them. They could see a crowd surrounding the building at a safe distance behind yellow tape as firemen were running in and out of the building trying to desperately put out the fire. But most of the building had already been reduced to blackened rubble.

Edward pushed through to the front promptly and realisation slapped him in the face. It was HIS apartment building and there was no sign of Ira anywhere.

'IRA!!!' Edward screamed pitifully. Edward wouldn't stop crying for him as he tried to push himself through the yellow tape. But firemen were already overpowering him and pushing him back into the safety of the crowd. Roy had finally managed to push through the crowd and he was able to meet Edward at the front. 'Please!' Edward cried. 'Ira! My little boy! He's in the building! You have to save him!' Edward's tears flowed along the scars but despite Edward's pitiful look one of the men gave him a look of confusion. So even though Edward was appealing to the man it didn't help that he thought he was crazy.

'Sir.' Roy began. 'My friend's little brother, Ira, was living in the third floor apartment last night when the fire broke out. He's about 10 years old. Have you recovered a survivor at that age?' Roy tried to approach of asking without distress hoping for a proper answer instead of a strange glare. Since Roy was also a Colonel and State alchemist it would also help in getting answers.

'Sorry but all we've been pulling out are dead bodies.' The fireman answered simply. But upon seeing the boy's face turn into that of pure horror he knew he'd better add something to avoid any unnecessary tears. 'But none of them are nearly as young as 10!' He added hastily. 'We'll tell you if anyone turns up. Would you like to give me a description? It we don't find him then we'll help you file a report with the police.'

'He has long, deep green hair, purple eyes and pale skin.' Edward added tearfully. The fireman stared at him incredulously at the description as he noted it down on paper. 'Is there anything else because it's likely that his hair may have been burnt off so if there are any distinguishing features or anything that'll help in identifying him.'

'Yeah! His right arm is a deeper tone and so is his left leg! He also has a scar along the top of his right arm!' Edward recited.

'Deeper tone? As in skin tone?'

'Uh huh.' Edward answered with tears still stinging his eyes.

'That's a big help then.' The fireman smiled. He folded up the description and added it to his trouser pockets.

'Excuse me? How did the fire start?' Roy asked.

'Sounds like a gas fire. We've just an hour ago managed to turn off the gas tap and we're still trying to put it out. It's under control now though.'

'Do you know which room or floor the fire started from?'

'We've found out that it started on the third floor. By the number on the door it came from room… 189.'

Edward let out a harsh gasp and more tears fell down his cheeks and travelled along the scars like they now usually did. 'I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong?'

'It's just…' Roy began. 'That was HIS apartment!'

'Oh god! I'm so sorry! Your brother must have been in the middle of it! But if it's any consolation, your brother's body hasn't turned up yet so he might just be missing. We'll keep looking until he turns up. Alright?' The fireman's attempts of calming the boy down were hasty but seemed to be working all the same and Edward sniffled a little nod.

'Is he going to be alright?' He asked the Colonel. 'Has he got a place to stay?'

'I'm sure he'll be fine. He can stay at my place anyway.' Roy answered with a smile. 'You'd better get back to work. Thanks for your help though.' Roy shook his hand with gratitude.

'It's all right. It's what we firemen do. Help people.' The fireman answered. 'If you'd like to stick around then we'll tell you if anything turns up. Can I get your names?'

'Yeah. I'm Colonel Roy Mustang and this is ex-Major Edward Elric.'

'Elric as in the Fullmetal alchemist Edward Elric?' The fireman asked curiously.

'Yeah.'

'Why'd he quit his job then?'

'He had to look after his little brother. He's the only family he has.' Roy lied. 'I just help out some nights whenever he needs it.'

'Great. Now as I've said, if nothing turns up then you'll have to file a missing person's report with the police. Or better yet, since you're with them, the military.'

'Thanks again. Could I ask what your name is in case we have to ask for you again?'

'Sorry about that, I'm Lexus Grande.'

'Alright. We'll speak with you later. Thanks again.'

'I'll see you later then.' Lexus nodded.

Roy led Edward out of the crowd and led him to sit down on the sidewalk.

'I'm sure he'll turn up.' He smiled encouragingly as he allowed Edward to lean his head on his shoulder. Roy stroked his hair softly to comfort him. 'Ed. I'm going to have to leave you in an hour for work but call me if something happens. All right? For now though, I'll sit with you longer.' Roy gave him a kiss on the forehead for reassurance. But Edward wasn't bothered by the kiss and would only be affected by any news of Ira.

-Late afternoon-

Edward was still sat on the same sidewalk in the same spot and he hadn't moved at all for food or anything. Roy had left him ages ago for work but Edward was determined to stay in case Ira turned up. He knew that if he stayed here then when Ira needed him he would be in the right spot. Many people had passed him by but none of them paid attention to him. But, behind him, he could hear someone moving purposely towards him. Looking behind him, he found it was Lexus.

Lexus bent down on his knees but god news didn't appear to be present around him.

'Sorry kid. We've found more bodies but none of them are your brother's. The good news is though that he may have escaped the fire. Seeing as that might be the case, you'll need to give in his description and just answer any questions they ask you truthfully. Ok?'

Edward nodded slowly. He couldn't escape from the truth now. He'd have to explain why he wasn't in the apartment in the first place and he'd have to tell them that Ira was his son. But if it helped him get his son back then he would do whatever it takes.

Author's note: Lexus Grande is a cool name don't you think? I know both the forename and surname are named from car companies but I only realised it after I had written it into my story. I liked it so I decided not to bother changing it. My author name came from a girl in one of my classes and Davis from staring at the channel Dave red screen for ages while I came up with it. Lol. Even staring at cars can give you a name like Mylinda. (Guess what car I was staring at then.)

P.S. The name, Mylinda, is going to be used in a fan fiction, which I'll tell you about when this one is finished.

Ophelia Davis


	38. Reawakened Wrath

-Last night-

Envy and Wrath clambered through the underground tunnels at a steady pace in a commanding silence. Not a word was spoken and Wrath was left to soak up his surroundings on his own. The underground tunnels were damp underfoot with a river of sewage flowing at the side of them. But as they wandered further through the tunnels, they met many different twists and turns that led them away from the sewage green river. The tunnels grew less damp as they ventured in and the floor was less like concrete until it grew into brick underlay.

With each new turn, Envy made sure that Wrath was always following close behind so as not to get lost. Finally, they met a sharp left turn, which brought them to a large stone door. A large square had been carved into its surface. Inside the square were pictures of circles and in them were carvings of the sun, the crescent moon beating down flames onto an upside-down 5-point star. The three bottom points fed the circles on each end and two hung above the star and in between the sun and moon. Four words were carved into each top circle. The top one held within it: Pater; Aravo; Estcre and Ator. The one underneath carried: Filivs; Revempter; Etmidi; Ator. Envy himself didn't know the meanings of the gibberish and neither did the other homunculi.

Despite the art of the door, Envy pushed it open without much hesitation. What lay before them was a large room. The floors were of grey concrete including the walls. The floors were lined with wires and large tubing that were scattered across the floor. Walls were lined with large bookshelves and closer to the middle of the room were tables full of chemistry sets and boiling liquids.

But in the middle, where all the tubing were connected to was a throne that stood on a concrete platform. Sat on the throne was a thin woman. She wore a burgundy dress and her hair was short, jet black with a fringe at the front. Her eyes were blue and piercing.

Sat around her were the rest of the homunculi. All wore black clothes and had purple irises that leered mischievously. It brought a smile to Ira's face. They were all like him with their pale complexions and ouroboros tattoos. Their eyes too were just like his, which gave him more a sense of belonging with this group.

'Master!' Envy called to the woman in the throne. 'I've bought the seventh homunculus!'

'I can see that!' She smirked with her silky smooth voice. 'You must be Wrath.' She smiled to Ira.

'Wrath? That's my name?' He never thought that he had a true name apart from the one his "father" had given him. He always thought that Ira was true to him.

'Yes of course. Now everyone is here.' The woman turned to Envy. 'How was your journey here?'

'We ended up killing a lot people in a fire but apart from that we weren't suspected.' Envy answered as he scratched his head absent-mindedly. He didn't care for or feel guilty about these recent deaths. To him, they deserved all that they got.

'Finally.' She began. 'You're all here for the first time in hundreds of years.' Her face glowered with an evil grin. 'All of you are here. Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Greed, Sloth and finally, Wrath. In three days time, we're going to lead a revolt against the humans of Central. Once we're done with Central, we'll spread outwards to all surrounding towns and cities! Human blood shall be spilled until there is nothing left to shed!' She declared triumphantly. The homunculi responded with agreeable claps all that is, excepting for Wrath, who stood dumb-founded.

He slowly raised his hand to make his protest; Envy was ready to kick it down until Wrath began to speak. 'E-Excuse me? Can I ask _why _we're doing this revolt against humans? I mean, not all of them are bad.'

'Hm. It seems that living with Fullmetal has made you soft. But it's a good question. _Why would we lead a revolt against humanity? _Because they deny you YOUR humanity. They disapprove of you sleeping and enjoying dreams and so they have taken away that privilege from you. They curse you with no soul! They themselves have created you and so make you suffer! That is why you can take their lives!'

'So… my father, Edward, created me without sleep?' Wrath questioned.

'Of course.' She answered promptly. 'He doesn't wish for you to have humanity. He'd rather let you suffer. So shouldn't you return the favour?' She grinned.

Wrath's old hatred for his father had been re-ignited and now it burned brighter than ever.

'Well…when that day comes, save DAD for me!' Wrath grinned toothily and his purple irises burned bright with an old and familiar desire. A desire to kill.

Author's note: I know it isn't very long but at least it's an update. For those who don't know already, the new series for FMA, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood is now on the Internet! I have watched the 1st episode at least twice and it is brilliant! I love the opening songs and the credits too! You must watch. It's on .tv. Then search by the name of the series or Fullmetal alchemist 2. It's got subtitles as well because of course it is in Japanese.

Please watch!

Ophelia Davis


	39. Interviewing Lies

-Police station-

Once Lexus had led Edward to one of the policemen and described his circumstances, the policeman took Edward to a police station and that was where he was now, in a small room with a table and chair at opposite sides. Here he had to wait for someone to come and interview him about the last night and this morning. The room held an atmosphere of gloom and restrainment. It was no wonder that they were able to get the information they wanted in this room.

The door opened slowly and two men walked into the room. One was a police officer while the other was a person he already knew, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. He was Roy's best friend and Edward knew him through that link.

As they sat down, Hughes gave Edward a sympathetic smile, which Edward nodded back gratefully.

'Ok then.' The police officer began. 'We heard that you used to be in the military so we thought we'd bring someone from the investigations department so that they could help find your little brother, Ira, Ok?'

Edward nodded silently.

'Ok. Well, I'm Officer Bright, this is Lieutenant Colonel Hughes and you are?'

'Edward Elric.'

'That's fine. Now we're going to ask you some questions, which you are to answer truthfully and as we go through this process we'll be recording the conversation. Ok?'

'Yes.' Edward muttered.

'Good. Now, let's begin.' The officer switched the record button on the tape player and Edward new the rally of questions would be coming straight at him.

'Ok Edward. You're little brother, Ira-.'

'I'm afraid that was a lie that Roy came up with.' Edward cut in. He knew that he needed to get his facts straight while he could. 'He's my son.' Hughes stared at him with wide-eyes and so did the police officer.

'W-Well. That's a step up from brother! How old were you when you had him? 6?'

'No! Ira's tall for his age. He's only 5 years old.'

'That's still very young to be having a child. I can get you down for teenage pregnancy. So where is the mother?'

'Oh? Lisa? We don't keep in contact anymore. When Ira was just 2 years old, she decided that she didn't want to live in poverty anymore and told me to keep him. I've been looking after him ever since.' It was a monstrous lot of lying for Edward but despite this being a police interview room where the truth was demanded he still didn't want to give him all the details.

'Now the firemen who were involved with the apartment fire in the East area of Central have said that the fire was started by a gas leak in room 189 on the third floor. Now apparently that was your room. So tell me, Ed. Where were you last night and why was Ira left alone in the apartment?'

'I-I was out on a date and the plan was to sleep at my date's house for the night.'

'Well, who was the date then? Huh? What made this person so important that you would leave your son at home on his own?'

'He's my boyfriend, Roy Mustang.' Edward could feel his face go bright red.

'The Colonel Roy Mustang?' Hughes asked to which Edward nodded in response.

'Oh? Well a few minutes ago you told me you had a GIRLFRIEND called Lisa.' The police officer shot back.

'I know. I'm a bisexual. Is that wrong? Edward lied. It was the only way to keep his answers consistent.

'It's not but WHO you're dating is wrong. Colonel Roy Mustang is 30 years old and that's nearly old enough to be your father. First your having a child at the age of 12 and now you're dating grown men. Your growing up too fast!' Hughes shot back reasonably.

'How did you come to know Roy?' The officer asked.

'I was a state alchemist and Roy was my commanding officer.' Edward answered simply.

'Ok. So while you were off having SEX with your commanding officer your SON was in a burning apartment! If we find Ira for you then how are we going to be sure that you won't pull off the same stunt again?!' The officer shouted in Edward's face, Edward winced before tears were finally let loose and were flowing steadily through his scars.

'I just want him back!' Edward cried. 'I miss him so much! He means the world to me!' These words were true. He could never lie about his feelings for Ira.

'I see your distress but what I don't understand is why you would leave Ira home alone? Was it just plain neglect?'

'No!' Edward wailed. 'I asked a friend, Crow, to check up on him. I would never leave him alone unless I knew he was safe.'

'What was the purpose of this date anyway?'

'It's hard and stressful being a single parent and Ira can be a real hand full sometimes. Roy could see that and he persuaded me to go out for the night so that I could relax and take a break.' Edward answered as he wiped away his tears with a sleeve.

'I think that concludes our interview. Now are you sure you this information are the truth? There isn't anything you want to add?'

'I'm sure. That's it.' Edward finished.

'Thank you.' Officer stopped recording on the tape player and the three of them got up to leave. 'Thanks to the description of your son that you gave into Chief Grande we should have Ira found in no time. Are you sure that you don't have a picture of him?'

'The photos were lost in the fire.' Edward lied. He was ashamed to say that in the past few days he had been with Ira he hadn't taken a photograph.

'Then that's all.' The officer shook Edward's hand firmly before departing with the tape in hand. But Hughes wasn't finished with him.

'You do realise that a lot of what you said in there was a lie don't you?'

'Of course!' Edward hissed. 'If I told him the absolute truth then I'd get too much media attention, which is what I don't want. Besides, it's not necessary in finding Ira. He didn't need to know those facts.'

'But Ed. Going out at night without Ira was a risk in the first place and because of it he's gone. Now we don't even know what kind of danger he's in. Doesn't that scare you?'

'It does scare me! I'm so terrified because I don't know where he is or if he's dead or alive! It's tearing me apart and you of all people should understand the pain I'm in!' Edward had seized Hughes by the collar as he cried out his tears of longing.

'Do you want me to call Mustang and tell him where you are?' Hughes asked, to which Edward nodded softly as more tears trickled into his scars. Edward sat back in his seat where he began his loud cries. His head rested on the table with folded arms covering his head.

The boy sat crying there for the rest of the hour before Roy arrived to take him back to his house. The rest of the day was spent in bed. He would refuse food until he knew that Ira was safe. He did this with the hope that his son would be found soon.

Author's note: Lisa is just a lie made up by Edward to try and explain the fact that he has a son. In this Hughes is alive because, let's face it, even though he's annoying, we all love him. I haven't been updating a lot because of computer traffic. Basically, brother and sister are getting priority. Lol.

Enjoy this chapter then.

Ophelia Davis.


	40. Teenage Father Left In Distress

-Next day, in Dublith-

The day was bright, the meat shop was open and Izumi had just finished breakfast. Just as was usual routine, the newspaper was brought by Sig early that morning and was set down on the table for Izumi ready for her to read.

Unfolding the paper, she flicked through the first few pages until something caught her eye. Something stopped from flicking over to the next page.

The headline stood out in bold type: **5-YEAR-OLD ESCAPES APARTMENT FIRE, TEENAGE FATHER LEFT IN DISTRESS. **

But it wasn't just the headline that had kept her eyes glued to the page but the photos that were included on the page.

One especially that shocked her was a picture of her own apprentice, Edward Elric with a face red with tears. Four lengthy scars were stretched across his face. Izumi almost couldn't recognise him and wouldn't have if not for the blond hair and golden eyes.

Carefully, she scanned through the text.

_Earlier this week, on Sunday May 21__st__, 16-year-old Edward Elric left his third floor apartment to go on a date with his once commanding office Roy Mustang while leaving his 5-year-old son, Ira, home alone. The plan was to stay out all night while a friend checked in later to see Ira and make sure he was fine. But by the end of the night, things were far from fine. _

_The apartment was set alight causing the building to burn to the ground. There were reports of at least 20 civilians killed and at least 10 more with severe burns who are now receiving treatment in the Central hospital. The fire was not fully put out until the next day in the early afternoon. Investigations carried out by the fire department, led by fire chief Lexus Grande shows that the fire was caused by a gas leak from the cooker in room 189 on the third floor, this being the room owned by Edward and Ira. Among the 20 deceased and 10 injured, they didn't find anyone that resembled that of a five-year-old boy. _

_That morning, the teenager and Colonel arrived at the scene and at which Edward cried out for his son, his face red with tears. The firemen had to force him back under the yellow tape so that he couldn't get into the still-burning apartment building. _

_But why would the teenager abandon his son for a one-night fling? A police interview with Edward that afternoon quotes, "It's hard and stressful being a single parent and Ira can be a real handful sometimes. Roy could see that and he persuaded me to go out for the night so that I could relax and take a break."_

_Yes, single parents feel the stress of looking after their kids alone and yes it gets hard but we don't leave our children alone to go out on dates so that they can become victims to house fires! I'm sure many would agree with me when I say that this is down to child neglect and the fact that that social services weren't acknowledged of the boy's situation is even worse! It would be a miracle if Edward gets to keep his son if his found at all!_

_Unfortunately, all pictures of the child were lost in the fire but the father was able to provide a helpful description of him. The description of Ira is as followed; long dark green hair and purple eyes, pale complexion with a fleshy pink birthmark covering his whole right arm and another covering his left leg, which goes from the knee down. The boy's height is that of an average ten year old. _

_If he is found then the police and social services must be contacted immediately!_

_Edward Elric has taken up residence with Colonel Mustang but we aren't sure yet if this is permanent. _

_The boy was last seen on Saturday 20__th__ May in the park not far from the Eastern area with his father and Roy. _

_Written by: Ophelia Davis_

The paper shook in Izumi's hands. They shook violently with anger. The child that had been promised to her had been snuck away and now the child was missing and in mortal danger despite escaping the fire. The fact that her apprentice could so easily fool her upset her the most. Now would be the time to take action but since she didn't know where Edward's accommodations were in Central she would have to go to the next best place, Risembool. 

Author's note: I know this chapter is short but it only needed to be this long. Izumi is back again so that's good. I chose the name Ophelia Davis first for the journalist before changing my author's name so it was _I _who wrote the newspaper! Mwah ha ha ha! Hope you enjoy this one too. Sorry if the newspaper article sucks but I'm not as used to writing them as writing stories.

Ophelia Davis


	41. Waiting For Tomorrow

-Later that day, Risembool-

The door shook violently as the thuds of an angry fist threatened to pound through the wood. Winry hastily grabbed the door open to find the figure of Izumi standing before her holding a travel case in one hand and a newspaper in the other. The expression on her face was not one of happiness or excitement but instead was of wrath.

'Oh hi I-.' But Winry was cut short by Izumi's snappy voice.

'Have you seen this article?' Izumi opened up the newspaper to the right page and shoved it into Winry's hands. Winry read through the article carefully and as she read it her eyes spread wide with shock and fear. She couldn't bring herself to speak as she absorbed the words.

'Why did Edward have MY child?' Izumi questioned.

'Edward didn't want to give Ira up shortly after the birth. We hadn't decided on anything but that night Edward snuck off with Ira.' Winry answered with a saddened face and downcast eyes. 'I'm sorry about all this.' She apologized.

'It's not your fault. But now we have to go to Central and find my damn pupil.' Izumi cracked her knuckles. She was spoiling for a fight with him.

'Please come in and tomorrow we can get a train to Central. Ok?' Winry offered.

'Thank you.'

-Meanwhile in Central, in the underground tunnels-

The woman, known as Dante, had her homunculi surrounding her throne.

'My children. Tomorrow is the revolt. You shall enter the centre through a manhole. From there, you shall kill all in sight. You then spread outwards until all are killed. I don't want any survivors, no injured and no prisoners!'

'What about the state military? Will we have to enter head-quarters?' Pride asked.

'No. You shall order every single person working in the headquarters to the town centre. Then kill them when they reach the town centre. Got it?'

Pride nodded in response.

'Now Wrath. Since this is your first time killing with us, I'm going to let you reserve one person for yourself to kill. Ok?'

'Thank you.' Wrath grinned evilly. 'Then I'll reserve the Fullmetal alchemist!'He declared.

'Good choice.' Dante smirked. 'Now rest yourselves. We have a big day tomorrow.'

The homunculi departed from her throne side. They couldn't wait for tomorrow's ordeal to come their way. They already anticipated the screams of the dying in their ears.

Author's note: Again this chapter is short but because the next chapter will be EXTRA long! After this one I may be able to put the next chapter up and then that'll be it until after the Easter holidays. Hope you like this one too.

Ophelia Davis


	42. Inhuman Rampages

-Next day-

The homunculi stood at the base of the ladder that led up to the surface. All were present except for Pride and Sloth, who were waiting at HQ ready to deploy their soldiers and State alchemists. The rest were waiting for the agreed time, which were 12 at noon. It would be any time now.

Suddenly, the clock tower chimed for 12 noon and the five homunculi began climbing the slimy ladder up to the surface, each carrying purposeful cruel smirks. The lid was shoved out of their way and they began to climb up onto the surface taking their positions. Since Wrath was the last to exit the manhole, who stole the lid and, with the shine of an electric blue light, alchemised the lid onto his hands letting the molecular structure mould itself to fit perfectly into Wrath's right arm as a sharp blade.

The surrounding people stared at them in amazement. They didn't know who these beings were and the surprise gripped their throats tightly making sure the atmosphere was treated to silence; it was holding them in place.

Rapidly, Lust elongated her lance-like fingers into the bodies of front people. Each finger skewered through five people at the front and many more behind them. With a sharp upward flick of her hand, the lances split all the people in half leaving at least 30 deceased in quick successions. Screams erupted from around the bleeding corpses and now the only goal in mind was to get away, to run and never look back until there was no chance that these monsters would ever kill them and the only way to do that was to escape the madness. But the homunculi charged forward into the fray; all were baying for human blood; to make them pay for their audacity and their plans for taking away the very thought of a homunculi's possible human existence, which, to them, was not possible unless they could sleep and dream human dreams. With that kind of necessity they could be considered human. But surely their methods would prevent that concept to ever be bestowed upon them; they didn't care for their goal was set in their minds and no human emotion such as guilt would stop their inhuman rampages.

Lust charged forward with her lances slashing away human flesh with no mercy, which was clearly absent as her victim's life-light died away from their eyes. Gluttony too was making sure of no under-estimation as his fists pounded many to death and his mouth worked to eat away the deliciously sumptuous remains. Greed's carbon molecules had exaggerated rapidly allowing his skin and form to be cosily protected by the deep metallic blue shield of his that could not be penetrated and now his claws were slicing through human flesh as if they were silk. Envy had jumped into the fray with no hesitations and now his hands were busy breaking the bones and snapping the necks of all those within reach. Wrath had advanced upon the poor morsels and his malicious cackles filled the air showing that he was perfectly happy to stain his blade with human blood, his happiness even developed to a sloth-like quality where he didn't even care to finish off the job leaving his victims convulsing on the floor as they tried to fight away death's cold and bony grip; his teeth too were treated to this rare and welcome feast of muscle leaving a catchy chorus of human anguish to be committed to his memory.

Already the crowd population had depleted dramatically but those who hadn't become fallen fatalities were trying their best to contact hospital, police and even media facilities. At least then they were living their remaining time on a string of hope that it would be put to an end by those who could possibly interrupt this madness.

-HQ, Fuhrer King Bradley's office-

Pride and Sloth watched from the vast window upon the sight of the merciless killings, if your ears were carefully tuned in then the sounds of screams would be heard and, as clear on their cruel grins, they could hear the symphony calling out to them. The wondrous colours dazzled their eyes; there was only one colour that held all of their attentions, red. Their fellow homunculi were obviously playing out their roles with pitiful ease as their plan was coming together nicely like a present being finished of its wrapping with a beautiful ribbon. But their ears had to tune away and their eyes had to be averted from their favourite show by the urgent knock at their door.

'Come in.' Pride ordered, his lust for the sights clearly hidden.

General Hakuro entered with perceptible distress in his form. 'Fuhrer! Strange beings! They're killing people in the city centre en masse!' He reported as his mind subconsciously saluted his leader.

'I know. Order for all soldiers and State alchemists to be deployed and sent along to the town centre immediately!' The Fuhrer barked his command.

'Yes sir!' General Hakuro exited the room ready to inform all other Generals and Colonels.

-Colonel Mustang's office-

Colonel Mustang came rushing into the office and called attention to all his subordinates. All were there except for his beloved Fullmetal. If only he was there with him to ride out the situation of what was to be reported in his due order.

'What is it Colonel?' Hawkeye asked. She could sense the urgency in his motion.

'I've just been informed by Brigadier General Basque Grand! Five beings are killing people in the city centre en masse! I am to deploy all soldiers working in my jurisdiction! Collect your weapons and line up down in the conference room ready for departure!'

The subordinates saluted him and they left the office in hardly an orderly fashion. They knew the urgency and importance of this mission and right now were hardly the time to be worrying about their comportment.

-Roy's apartment-

Edward was curled up on the sofa; he was dressed in his usual gear, which was provided by Roy from a time when they had once been left and discarded in the very same apartment. He was the only one, it seemed, that was oblivious to the fatalities carrying on outside. His depression had grabbed his attention away from reality and was being focused onto the TV. He didn't care that the subject being supplied to him was lacklustre he still watched it listlessly. That was until a new voice rung through the speakers and the subject had been diverted to something of more importance.

"We interrupt The O.C to show a live news report. Please refrain from changing the channel."

The programme turned to a man holding a microphone with fear clearly displayed on his face despite his attempts to suppress it. Edward could tell that he was in the city centre but what was also clear were the showers of blood that would pour onto the news reporter making his whole body shudder. Dark figures, which Edward knew were homunculi, darted around behind the news reporter and now he could see the source of the showers. Screams of the ill fated echoed through to him as their destinies ended mercilessly.

"In the city centre, five dark figures are killing people en masse! The targets: everyone! I stress now that you evacuate immediately and avoid using routes towards the city centre to get away!"

Suddenly, one of the dark figures, who Edward recognized immediately as Ira, jumped onto the reporter's back and with his blade twisted it into the man's head; he did so slowly letting the screams ring clear and a pink solution of brains to squeeze through the newly formed fissure. The reporter collapsed underneath him and, collecting himself up, Wrath turned his head sweetly to the cameras with an innocent grin that had been carved forcefully into his features. Even though it seemed innocent the image was still disturbed by the bloodstains, which quickly zapped away all claims to a naïve heart.

"Dear viewers." He began as if imitating the lost reporter. "We interrupt this live viewing to BLOW YOUR MINDS!!!" Ira laughed manically and as he did so charged for the cameramen immediately putting a stopper on their life. It was clear as the cameras fell to the ground causing a screen white sound to interrupt the sights.

'Dammit, Ira!' Edward screamed. Without a moments thought, he ran towards the city centre, leaving the house open. He was inwardly pleased that his son had been found but he knew that his goal was clear; that was to put an end to this trail of destruction that was his son.

-Central hospital-

House was sat in his office watching the TV with interest but also annoyance as his favourite show, The OC had been interrupted by the live news showing. The background that would easily draw eyes away from the reporter held within them shocking and gore filled madness but despite this, House's laughter filled the air as the murderous boy's quip had been delivered. All signs of annoyance had been sucked away.

"Dear viewers. We interrupt this live viewing to BLOW YOUR MINDS!!!"

As the cameras crashed and reverted to white sound, Lisa Cuddy rushed into the office.

'Did you see that?' Her voice was full of panic; she was clearly indicating the news report.

'I did. Kid's a genius.' House chuckled as he forced himself out of his chair to turn off his TV.

'This is no time to be making jokes! All our paramedics have gone to the scene and they've all been killed! We need you and your team to go down to the town centre and I need you to-.'

'Save as many lives as you can, I know.'

'Well hurry up and get down there!'

'Got it boss.' House hobbled quickly from the office.

-Central train station-

Winry, Izumi, Alphonse and Hohenheim stepped off the train but they found themselves battling against a crowd of rushing people, who were pushing and shoving for a place on the train.

'What's going on?' She asked as she grabbed a hold of one of the civilians.

'Monsters! Like humans but not! They're killing everyone in sight in the city centre! We've all been told to evacuate immediately! Escape while you still can!' The man cried as he managed to escape from Izumi's grip in fear.

'Do you think he means the homunculi?' Alphonse asked his father.

'Yeah. And I bet Ira's among them too.'

'Come on! Let's go!' Izumi ordered and they all began pushing through the crowds towards the city centre.

-Town centre-

Edward had managed to the ever-growing crowds to the city centre. But, upon his arrival, he couldn't help but stare in astonishment at the all the dead bodies that littered the floor completely covering it like a new layer of concrete. Even children were among the now deceased. Blood stained the stone as fairly deep puddles between the gaps in the corpses and, when the blood had found a path through them, it dripped into the gutters as a steady flow. Even now people were still being killed mercilessly.

His trembling golden eyes searched through the crowd until he found him, Ira. His blade was slicing into the rich red flesh of screaming victims before ceasing these cries as they chopped up into chunks.

'IRA!!!' Edward shouted through cupped hands. The call rung through the fray and immediately gained everyone's attention. The boy immediately twisted round to face his caller as he dropped the now dead person he had now seized upon before their dying breaths.

As the atmosphere grew tenser and, while the homunculi's eyes were averted from them, the crowd ran quickly to the edges. They wanted to leave but they didn't know what would befall to this obviously foolish teenager. Only a foolish man would bring attention to murderers and then cry out for mercy when they killed him. But the homunculi hadn't even made a move to kill this teenager, which was why their attentions were gripped to the scene. Only watching now could tell them the boy's fate. But were they foolish themselves for stopping and watching instead of running and escaping? It was debatable but it wasn't bought up for either man; woman or child would like to discuss their intelligence or lack of in this situation. The homunculi backed away from their victims with cruel grins plastered on their faces leaving a clearing still full of dead bodies and absent of the living.

'Son! Stop killing! You don't need to do this!' Edward shouted as he neared closer towards Ira and he in return advanced on him also.

'But I do! These humans have taken away the Homunculi's humanity! We have every right to take away there's!' Ira shot back maliciously.

'But you ARE human!' Edward lied. He knew these words were false but hoped they were convincing. 'You laugh and dream just like us!' He shouted defiantly.

'Laugh yes. But dream?! No! I have never been able to sleep! Every night when you put me to bed I would lay awake and wait for morning!'

"Of course!" Edward thought. "So that's why when Ira was drugged with Chloroform he didn't fall asleep! He never could!"

'And you! You created me this way! That's why I must kill you and all other humans! Because I'll never be able to sleep unless I do!' Ira advanced further towards him.

'Well I made you Ira! I can just as easily destroy you!' Edward threatened; it was empty. He knew that he could never kill Ira. Even though he wanted to something was stopping him. He couldn't take another step forward; his struggles to move were in vain as if vines had enveloped his legs. But there was nothing there in clear sight that was restricting his movement.

'Here's some information I gained while I was with the homunculi.' Ira spoke snidely. 'Have you ever wondered what that virus was that was implanted at the same time as the egg? It's similar to HIV but different. Your dad knows the name of it. Well, it's a virus that was used to weaken your immune system so that your body didn't reject the egg.

'That's its main purpose but it has other effects too. Mainly, the other effect is that your brain is affected by it, your behaviours change and you feel storge towards me. When you were pregnant with me, you found you had a lot more patience. That was the virus. When you stopped yourself from committing suicide with a self-abortion, it wasn't the doctors that convinced you to stop, it was the virus. When I was born, the thing that stopped you from giving me up to your teacher was the virus.

'You see, whenever a situation comes up, the virus affects your brain's decision making to benefit my existence. That's why you always found it hard to punish me. The only reason you able to punish me in the hospital was because of the love you also felt for the Colonel, which overpowered the virus temporarily. The virus also affects your moods making you prone to crying, which was why you were always crying a lot. It will even allow you to feed your last morsel of food to me even if it meant you dying of starvation.

'All the love you felt for me, whenever you looked at me lovingly was because of the virus. But the virus has a final stage, mind control. This is when the child can control their parents every move. It's even the reason you came here in the first place! You can't make a single move against me! And what's this virus called? Motherly instinct.'

Ira advanced on Edward until they were face to face. 'And just like HIV, it's not the virus that kills you, it's me!' Ira grinned. Angling his face. He opened his mouth and with his hand supporting him on Edward's shoulder Ira bit deep into Edward's throat. The crowd watched with horror struck faces. Edward's teeth were clenched from the pain; he wouldn't let himself scream out in pain. It was just like the morning game he and Ira used to play. He wouldn't dare give Ira the pleasure of listening to his own cacophony track of music with a special highlight in its chorus. That song he would hold within him until he could breathe no more. Until his dying breathes had ceased. He was determined not to die obeying the will of Ira. His eyes grew wider as tears formed in his eyes. The efforts of locking away what Ira seeked most caused perspiration on his brow to dampen his bangs; he wanted this to end now but Ira had not yet decided this fate.

-Roy's POV-

Roy led his troops with a jog towards the city centre for speed but also to conserve what energy was needed. But, as the whole platoon neared the clearing they found that the fighting had ceased. Bodies littered the floor on bloodstained stone but no sound of violence could be heard.

But from the front of the ranks to the back, rumours of a boy who looked like Fullmetal being in the clearing swept through them in hushed whispers. Some also spoke of a child biting his neck.

'Hawkeye! I need to get to the front line now!'

'Colonel! We mustn't break ranks!'

'But Edward is in the clearing! I have to see if it's true!' Roy broke from his rank and, despite orders from higher-ranking men to reassemble, Roy carried on to the front. It was there that he saw it.

It was a clear side-view. A boy was most certainly sinking his teeth into Edward; the pain that he was suffering was too clearly there. Roy could tell who that boy was; it was Ira and he'd bitten into Edward's throat; he was determined not to let go. Generous amounts of blood began to spill through clenched teeth, dripping into Ira's hair and staining it with the crimson pool; he didn't seem to care, in fact, he seemed to enjoy having the warm liquid bathing him.

Roy couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tears were forming in his eyes and his legs grew weak causing him to fall to his knees.

-House POV-

The florescent green paramedic's car pulled up at the edge of the clearing; House and his team climbed out. They'd expected to be greeted with blood-curdling cries and dark figures causing showers of blood to form left right and centre but… there was nothing of the sort, just dead bodies that they were too late to save; they were showing no signs of life with detectable clarity.

But hope began to spark within them as they saw two survivors in the clearing's centre. One was a boy with four large scars down his face; his golden hair shining in the sun and another boy was not clearly seen for he had his back to them. But the hope dwindled one again when they found the red stains that distorted this picture. The blood had poured from the boy's mouth and into the other one's hair. House could clearly see who they were now. Edward and Ira. And, what could have been mistaken for a hug was shown here as being quite the opposite. By Ira's angled face, they could see that the boy had bitten into his throat. It was a surprise to see Edward hadn't collapsed yet or that he wasn't screaming in anguish at least. House could see the strength that Edward harboured inside him by how he seemed to only just be tolerating this ordeal. But still there was no hope of his survival.

"Give up Ed." House sighed inwardly. "You're fighting a losing battle. Give up now and end the pain." House knew what it was like to constantly be in pain; his right leg was a continuous reminder of that without the presence of his cane but he was sure that now, Edward was in a lot more than House had ever suffered through his life and yet, Edward wasn't screaming or complaining like House would've done. Oh how he seemed to be jealous of that strength. But he wouldn't let the others know; after all, it was his way of having respect for him. "You're so much stronger than I ever will be. Go in peace."

Suddenly, Ira took his mouth away from Edward's neck and… the throat was gone. Blood heaved from the wound tremendously. But, to their surprise, Edward didn't collapse; he was still stood in that same position as of completely frozen in place.

They couldn't believe theirs eyes. All of his team including himself had seen the gruesomeness of surgery and yet nothing could've prepared them for this. It was so much easier when the patients were unconscious but this boy could still feel the overwhelming pain and he was still standing. It was a surprise also that he was still alive despite the full throat attack.

-Winry's POV-

As she and the others ran towards the city centre, they found that no more crowds were slowing them down. It was strange. They had to wonder, why weren't the civilians running away? What could possibly be stopping them? But as they reached the edge of the clearing, they found out why. There were no screams or signs of action like they had expected; instead they found silence. The four had to push through the crowd that outlined the clearing to see what sort of scene had held them into a freeze-frame. The floor before them was full of dead bodies carpeting a bloodstained floor. But two people were still there in the clearing's centre.

They had a clear ¾ back view of the scene. A boy was in front of another boy, who she swore was Edward; his face was stained richly with blood and he carried a satisfied grin on his face. A piece of flesh lay at his feet.

But Edward had made no attempts to move or stop him. He just seemed to be looking up, his eyes wide, his teeth clenched and face pale. By the description of the newspaper report of Edward's missing son, they could tell now that the boy in front of Edward was Ira.

With mouth curled into a smile, he opened it to speak. 'Oh and by the way, it's not Ira anymore. It's Wrath!' His purple irises kept them locked onto Edward with true contempt for him. But the figure didn't react.

'E-Edward?' Winry spoke softly.

Suddenly, Edward's knees buckled and he fell down to the floor on his back. Winry could see it all. The bloodstained mouth and the missing throat; blood was still oozing from the wound. Realisation of his death hit her in the face; it had clearly left its mark by the tears that now swelled up in her eyes.

With one deep breath, as the light left Edward's eyes, she screamed for his life to return with the hopes that calling his name would be enough. 'EDWARD!!!' But it was no use.

The scream echoed through the silence and it was the last thing Edward heard as darkness surrounded him like a thick silken blanket.

There was no use in praying for a Philosopher's stone this time because, as far as he knew, it wasn't there to save him. This was his end.

Author's note: I told you the chapter would be extra long! I'm going to leave you on a cliff-hanger here but there is more to come. Did you see the reference to the dragonforce song? Lol. That was one heck of a plot twist eh? Edward won't be able to be brought back to life because the philosopher's stone can only bring people back to life once. Hohenheim's power is limited after all. This shall be it until I've written more chapters.

Ophelia Davis


	43. From The Darkness

The darkness had completely surrounded Edward. That's all he was. Completely shrouded in darkness. The pain of his death had completely disappeared and he felt at peace. He knew he was standing in the darkness but it was strange. There was no up or down, no ground beneath him and no signs of an exit or entrance of any kind. There was no light that showed him a way out or what else lurked around or behind his back. Anything could be taking advantage of the shrouding darkness and waiting in agonizing silence ready to pounce and end whatever kind of exist he had in this place. There was no smell that could give him a clue of his surroundings or any sound that echoed towards him that could suggest to him if any others existed in this lingo. But, there was nothing here or any one else with him except the lonely darkness that still shrouded it self around him.

'So this is death?' he asked the darkness. But the words just echoed around in the complete emptiness. Nothing or any one answered his question. But it seemed like the darkness didn't want to answer with words but instead with action. The darkness grew thicker, tightening its grip on Edward and seizing at his heart, squeezing its hold upon him. He tried to struggle against it as if fighting for his life but with each struggle its hold grew tighter. Any attempts for breath were all in vain.

Suddenly, he could hear voices growing in the distant darkness. Some voices he could recognize but others weren't as familiar. They grew louder until they were clear in his ear.

"What's happening to him?" The female voice asked in distress.

"Was that Winry?" Edward wondered. He could hear long bleeping sounds and the rush of feet. "Am I in a hospital?"

"He's gone into a cardiac arrest!" One voice shouted. This voice he didn't know and, he had to admit that he had probably never met before.

"How can you go into an arrest on a life support machine?" one man remarked. The hint of sarcasm confirmed the voice immediately. "That's got to be House." He thought for definite.

"600!" House demanded. Edward didn't know what the certain remark of the number meant. That was until he felt a shock of electrical volts pass through his body. His body felt on fire; he thought he would pass out from the pain. But still the darkness withstood the surge and kept its hold on Edward's heart with a somewhat admirable determination.

"600! House demanded again and again the electricity coursed and surged through his whole body. The darkness finally loosened its grip and the vast darkness disappeared to give way to darkness of smaller existence. He felt somehow safer inside this void but he knew that this obscurity could be escaped from with ease with just a simple movement and all he had to do was…

He opened his eyes. He wasn't in the darkness anymore but his surroundings were brighter around him. The smell of disinfectant came to his nostrils; he couldn't see where he was for the huge head of someone right in front of him. He had brown wiry hair, brown stubble, a slightly wrinkled face and penetrating blue eyes. His face was full of a smile of reassurance.

'Hey there Ed. I thought we'd lost you then.' The head was talking back; it was in his face and threatening. Fear clung to him and with that he let out a scream of terror. The head moved away from him, covering his ears from the loud echoing scream. 'He's got a set of lungs on him that's for sure!' House remarked.

Edward shot up from his laying position and his screaming had now ceased. He looked around him but his head was full of confusion. He could tell now that he was in a hospital room but he didn't know how or why. Winry was at his bedside but again he didn't know the reason.

"Wouldn't Roy be there instead?" he thought to himself. Another doctor was there in the room. He wasn't familiar; he'd never met him before. He had dark skin and a baldhead but he had a respectful beard. He had a white coat and on it was a badge saying, "Dr. Eric Foreman, Neurologist."

'Ok. Now just calm down.' He tried to reassure as he neared closer to him but again Edward was screaming loud with fear from the sudden confusion.

'Where am I?' Edward screamed. 'Why am I here?' House and Foreman were working hard in trying to restrain him to the bed but Edward threw a punch with his auto-mail arm straight into House's face. He was immediately grounded by the attack and Foreman had to carry on his own to restrain Edward's movement. With only one man working against him the work of restraint was getting harder. Winry could only look on with worry and fear. 'What's wrong with me?' Edward screamed.

'With your aim there's no problem!' House shouted with irritation as he picked himself up off the floor.

As Edward kept struggling against now both House and Foreman, something caught his eye on his left hand. His struggling ceased as the golden shimmer held his gaze with a look of revelation. It was bound around the third finger from his thumb. It was a single gold ring; he knew it wasn't there when he was trapped within the darkness but now out in the light it shimmered before his eyes. It's light reflected a sort of calmness within him but now gave birth to confusion.

'Wait. W-what's this on my finger? Why's there a ring on my finger?' He asked with confusion heightened in his voice.

'Don't you remember?' Winry asked calmly.

'Remember what?' if he was being asked to remember anything about the ring, which he was sure he was, then he had to admit he didn't know a damn thing.

'We're married.' She smiled lovingly. Edward remembered that face. It was the kind of face he always gave Ira, which was of course before Ira decided that he didn't love his father anymore and killed him.

'W-We are?' Even though Edward was struggling to comprehend this the memory of the ceremony started playing in his head; it overtook the other timeline that he knew. This one was with Roy. The love that was there seemed all too real to him but it over-ran with the date of the wedding. Both histories were convincing but it was hard to tell which one was reality and which one was a crazy dream. "Maybe there's a way to tell the difference." Edward thought curiously. With a calmer voice he began, 'Winry? Is there anything different about my face?'

'How do you mean?' Winry was trying to understand but somehow the question seemed like a joke.

'Has it been… disfigured in anyway?' Edward asked.

'Of course it hasn't.' Winry answered with a smile.

'Can I have a mirror please?'

'O-Ok.' Winry found the request a little strange but opening up her bag she brought out a hand-held mirror. Passing it to Edward, he took it up and, opening it up, he stared at his face. He didn't find anything out of the ordinary. No deep scratches or anything except for bandages around his head. Reflecting the mirror onto his neck, he found that it was all there. There were no scars; he couldn't make any sense of it. When he died he had disfiguring scratches and his whole throat had gone and then he wakes up and his face is completely find including his neck.

'Is something wrong?' Winry asked.

'No.' Edward murmured but another idea struck him. 'What day is it today?' He asked.

'It is Friday12th July.' Dr Foreman answered as he checked his watch.

'No! It should be Friday 24th May!' Edward commented defiantly. 'That's what it is! I did read the newspaper yesterday!' Edward tried to reassure them but inside their hearts they knew something else.

'You didn't' House answered. 'You were still asleep then.'

'Asleep? What do you mean by asleep?' Edward asked. Nothing was making sense for him.

'Edward.' House began. 'For the past 3 months you've been in a coma.' Edward's eyes widened with fear because he didn't want to believe it. Not until there was sufficient proof. But the seriousness in House's eyes weren't portraying the single hint of a joke or lie.

'N-No! That's not true! Before I woke up I was killed by a homunculus called Wrath but to me he was my son called Ira! He gave me four scars down my face when I gave birth to him and when he killed me he bit out my throat! Where I am now is just a dream!' Edward shouted defiantly. He didn't want to believe that the past month and days were a lie. Those times were special to him and now they didn't even exist in the first place. He didn't know what to believe. 'I WANT TO WAKE UP!!!' Edward screamed. 'I'M STILL ASLEEP!!!'

'Please Ed.' Winry whimpered as tears fell down her cheeks. 'Calm down. This IS reality. I promise you.' She hugged Edward, who shrugged her off and stared her down.

'How can I know that for sure?' If Winry really was his wife then he knew that she would have no choice to be honest with him. Hopefully, this honesty would be the kind that he wanted. Winry glanced over at something on the bedside draws; it was a folded up newspaper. Taking it up and unfolding it at the top he found the date in the top right hand corner. "Sunday 14th April." The front page had its own bold-type headline: STATE ALCHEMIST BEATEN INTO COMA. "That could be any old state alchemist." He thought to himself. But looking further down he saw it. It was the picture he was most dreading to see. It was his own. His face adorned closed eyes; a head wrapped in bandages and oxygen tubes going into his nostrils. His eyes were closed yet they seemed to be staring back at him. He couldn't help but read further.

_On Friday 12__th__ April, that night, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric was beaten in the head in the park in Central. The blow caused him to fall into a coma and, though he is in a stable condition, we don't yet know how long this coma may last. _

_His wife, Winry, was able to release eyewitness account. According to her, she noticed that Edward was having trouble sleeping. After drinking a glass of water, he came back to bed and then, without a word, got out suddenly and left the hotel fully clothed. When he didn't get back to the hotel the next morning, she began to worry and called the police. The police found him later unconscious in the park. He later fell into a coma. _

_After a careful search of the area, the police found no weapon and a possible suspect have not yet been identified. It seems like this case is a complete mystery. _

_The doctors treating him, Dr Gregory House and his team, Dr Eric Foreman, Dr Alison Cameron, Dr Robert Chase and Dr James Watson will be able to keep us updated on Edward's condition through the following months._

_Journalist: Ophelia Davis._

Tears stung at Edward's eyes, which he brushed away as he set the newspaper down onto the bed. 'So… Those last 6 weeks that I've been living. They were a lie. Just a dream.' Edward finalised slowlyas the branching silence was broken by his voice.

'Yes but maybe they seemed real to you; earlier you insisted that it was May 24th and that you had just been killed by your son who you had given birth to, who was really a homunculus called Wrath. I mean, don't get me wrong here but would a dream really be full of such tragedy? Maybe that's why you thought of that reality as the REAL reality. If that makes sense.' House was known for his logical achievements and his brain always seemed to surprise everyone into respecting him.

'That is true. Maybe I could classify that as a tragedy. Or maybe not. I got to know the joy of being a parent, the love of a faithful boyfriend and for once I was able to forgive my father for leaving us. Could you count those as tragedies?'

'Did he just say boyfriend?' House muttered to Foreman.

'You heard me right.' Edward scowled. 'I guess I could say that the "dream" inside my coma was an alternative world to this one.' Edward concluded.

'You're not REALLY gay though. Are you?' Winry asked.

'Let's find out.' Edward replied smoothly. Winry leaned over to Edward and the synapse was sealed between them with their lips. Moments later, they released their hold on each other. Edward and Winry's cheeks began to glow red with their feelings. 'Nope.' Grinned Edward. 'Definitely not gay.'

'That's a shame.' House sighed. 'Chase will be disappointed.'

Author's note: What do you think? What a total plot twist! Let me summarise it for those who didn't quite understand. For the last 42 chapters Edward has been in a coma! The only reason you didn't know from the beginning was because that was the whole point! It was my intention that you didn't know from the start, making the story even better! But we still have Edward's road of recovery to keep a track of and plus there's still more to come. Please keep enjoying it.


	44. Coloured Pictures

A coma isn't just a condition where when you wake up from it you can go straight home. You have to follow and take the slow steps to recovery in order to make a full recovery in. this means getting back to eating, getting used to using your muscles again and even making yourself sociably ready to go back into society. This unfortunately means being bombarded with three months worth of newspapers. Given these three steps to follow it's been decided to take things one-step at a time, following an order and sticking to it.

For Edward, the step of food is easy to follow at mealtimes but between each meal he decided that he might as well take the second step. Walking. So, with Dr House assisting him and keeping an eye on progress, Edward was provided with crutches and was allowed free manoeuvrability around the ward and floor. Of course, the crutches were only a temporary measure until he got used to using his legs again.

Getting used to using the crutches wasn't a hard process for he'd used them once before during rehabilitation when he had auto-mail installed.

As he hobbled down the corridor with House along side him he could feel the stares of other patients and nurses upon him.

'I feel so ridiculous.' Edward mumbled to House.

'You get used to it. Besides, I like to think of my walking stick as a weapon for hitting the ignorant.'

'Sounds like a barrel of laughs.' Edward smiled sarcastically.

'Oh it is!' House grinned with a tinkle in his eyes.

'Have you actually… HURT anyone with that cane?'

'Not really, I'm not allowed. But you probably could and then I'd have to tell Cuddy that you were crazy and then you'd have to go to a mental hospital and be restrained in a padded room for the rest of your life. Otherwise, go ahead! Best fun I've had in years.'

'Do you mean Cuddy as in Lisa Cuddy? The Hospital administrator?'

'Yeah. How do you know that?' House asked. It occurred to him that he hadn't introduced Lisa to Edward before hand.

'You introduced me to her when you both went on a date. Am I right?'

'No. I've never been on a date with Cuddy.'

'Really? Ok. That must have happened while I was in the coma.' Edward sighed.

'So you say that in this coma you lived an alternate life?'

'Yeah. I met you before along with Chase around the 13th April. You diagnosed me with being pregnant. When I was going to have Ira I met Dr Cameron.'

'So if you've already met me then who am I and what kind of doctor am I?'

'You know, you actually remind me of that poem _The Pied Piper of Briggs_.' Edward smiled.

'I just wanted a name.' House scowled. 

'Let me finish. Briggs was a town plagued with rats and the Major General desperately wanted rid of them. Then, the Pied Piper came along and said that he would get rid of the rats as long as he got paid a lot of money. The Major General agreed. After the pied piper got rid of the rats the Major General refused to pay him.'

'Are you quite done?'

'No. The Pied Piper then led all the children of Briggs to the mountain borderline of Drachma. They all followed and went into the mountain except for one, the crippled child. After the children left he was so miserable because he had no friends. 20 years later, the boy grew up and, after completing his studies he became what we now know today as Dr Gregory House, MD.'

'Is there a moral to this story?' House frowned.

'Yep. You're a miserable bastard who can't date because you have no friends and the only reason they keep you around is because you're actually good at your job.'

'Ok… Describe Chase to me.'

'He has blond poofy hair, his first name is Robert and he works in the intensive care unit.'

'And Cameron?'

'Alison Cameron has long dark hair and works as an immunologist. She's a little taller than me.'

'Everyone's a little taller than you.' House smirked.

'I'M NOT SMALL!' Edward shouted at House. To him, damned were those who dared make fun of his height.

'So you really have met them then.'

'Pretty much.' Edward shrugged. 'But they haven't me. As far as I know anyway.'

'They have.' House corrected. 'But not for long each time because you're not much company. I should know. I spent lunch with you every break I got. You were my new coma guy.'

'Great.' Edward laughed nervously. 'I imagine I wasn't great at conversation either.'

Hobbling further down the corridor, they came to a row of chairs. There, a small kid was sat alone with a pile of newspapers and an assortment of crayons at his side. The boy had short blond hair and silvery blue eyes. He wore a green band with earflaps dangling at the side. He wore a white shirt with a laced neck at the front and the trousers he wore were green, baggy and attached to him by a strap that he wore over his white shoulder; his boots were a naturally brown colour.

On his lap, he had a single copy of newspapers that were stacked at the side of him and in his hand a dark green crayon, which he happily used to draw on the newspaper picture. Edward swore he had seen him before. Searching his memory banks, he found the matching result, which matched the memory of his thirteen-year-old self when he and Al were searching for the Philosopher's stone in Xenotime. The boy was the impostor's little brother… Fletcher. Fletcher Tringham. The boy looked up from his artwork and gave a grin to the studying faces of Edward and House, who were before him.

'Oh! You're finally awake!' Fletcher grinned cheerfully.

'You heard about that?' Edward smiled.

'Yep. Got a whole bunch of copies of it.' Fletcher held up one of the non-doodled pages to show the front-page picture of April 14th.

'So what are you doing here anyway?' Edward asked as he sat down on a chair next to him.

'After Xenotime, me and brother decided to move to Central and after some schooling, brother took up some training here to become a doctor. I'm not allowed to stay in the hotel room by myself so I wait here.'

'He's been waiting here everyday since four months ago. I noticed he was bored so what I did was I got him a newspaper and a pack of crayons. It kept him quiet so I kept doing it. Three months ago after he'd drawn on your picture, he said he liked doodling on your face so much that he wanted more copies of the newspaper front cover. I've been copying out pictures ever since and he's saved all the best pictures he's done.' House smiled in his explanation.

'Awww… Housey has a friendy!' Edward teased playfully. 'That still only counts as one friend.'

'Do you want to see my pictures?' Fletcher asked eagerly.

'Sure.' Fletcher took out some sheets from under the chair and passed them over to Edward while brandishing a huge grin on his face.

Glancing at the first page, he found something familiar. Thanks to Fletcher's crayons, he now had ginger hair that was tied up at the back with a clip and a fringe that hung over his brow. He could see now that the hairstyle was very similar to that of Lieutenant Hawkeye's.

"I remember this hairstyle. It was when I had the talkative personality and I had bumped into Breda on the way back to the apartment."

'It's very good.' Edward smiled to Fletcher with gratitude while hiding his true thoughts.

Flicking over to the next page, he found another familiar style. This time, he was adorning long, purple straddled hair. Again it flooded back another coma memory. "I had a timid nature then. It was a couple of days after seeing Breda. Roy Mustang had found out where I lived and we got back together again." Again, Edward smiled his gratitude.

Flicking the page, the picture froze him rigid. His eyes widened with surprise but inside they were tinted with fear. The crayon had scratched deep into the paper with deep red and maroon etchings. Four deep scars were set down his face. They retold a past that stung him with mixed feelings of death and joy. The death of his owns life and the joy of his son's new life; it was a constant reminder of that Monday May 13th. Even though the scars weren't imprinted into his flesh now he could feel them burning from the painful memory.

'Are you Ok Ed?' House asked.

'Y-Yeah.' He smiled weakly. 'Can I keep this picture?' Edward asked Fletcher.

'Sure.' Fletcher grinned.

'And these other two?' Edward asked indicating the first two pictures he had browsed at.

'O-Ok.' Somehow, he could feel the desperation in Edward's voice. He didn't want to deny Edward what he wanted.

Suddenly, a finger began to poke his head gently. Turning to face his patronizing opponent, he found instead a known face. He had long, black hair straggly hair and fierce green eyes. It was Crow.

'Crow?' Edward whispered.

'I'm guessing you two have met before?' House wondered. Edward stood up from his seat to face the doctor.

'Huh?' Edward faked.

'He calls himself Crow. He's a mental patient just a few rooms down from you. He likes to wander and he hasn't harmed anyone yet so we let him have his freedom.' House explained as he patted Crow on the shoulder.

The young man turned to him and with a finger poked him on the forehead.

'He he. Now you're on fire.' Crow giggled happily. Turning back to Edward, he poked him gently on the forehead. 'He he. Now YOU'RE on fire.' Again he giggled with a face of priceless amusement.

'Sure Crow.' Edward smiled falsely. 'I'm burning bright.' On the inside though, he could remember from his differentiated timeline of when he was in the coma that Roy would always say something like that to him when they were dating. It was a usual response to if he said something such as, "You're hot" at which the ritual response would come… it was a painful memory really. He didn't have that love of his here anymore since this was a different existence, one commonly known as "reality". He doubted that Roy would have any sort of those preferences here. But Edward had Winry here and they were happily married with, as far as he knew, no past arguments shared between them since the ceremony. What more could he want? Al's body back for one…

'Ed? You ok? You keep blanking out.' House frowned.

'No. It's nothing. Really.' Edward shook away that notion of suspicion as his mind was called back to reality, which now included that of gleefully poking mental patient.

'And for my next trick…' Crow span around as if he were a superhero transforming in a phone booth. 'I'm a sexy nurse!' putting his hands on his hips, he began to mince down the corridor.

"I see." Edward thought. "He's not far off from the Crow in the other existence. Him thinking he's lighting a fire is a reference to when Envy lit the flat on fire. And when he pretends to transform, he seems to be referring to him being Envy in the coma. Maybe-."

'Deep in thought?' House asked as he sliced into them. 'Seriously what's bothering you?'

'Let's get back to my room. I'll tell you there.'

Thanking Fletcher for the pictures, he turned back and hobbled back down the corridor towards his room. Whatever had struck Edward's mind was definitely something worth hearing. It was affecting his behaviour; making him hungry for knowledge. But after three months of being in a coma House couldn't blame him. After that long he had surely been missing out.

Author's note: I had to edit the Pied piper of Hamlin to make it into the Pied piper of Briggs because it would sound more realistic to the world of Amestris and also because Briggs is surrounded by mountains so it worked. Did you like my on House being the crippled child? I thought it was funny! Fletcher is there too! I think this fan fiction wins prizes for making the most of all the characters in the anime. This chapter also explains why some things happened in the story. It's just stuff like that really but hope you enjoy still.

Ophelia Davis

PS: If you enjoyed that then why not read "Like Light to the Flies" a Death note fan fiction, "Blood Bound", "Kokuyoku no Maigo", "Lie to Me". All those last three are DN Angel fan fictions. These are all done by KuraiSeken, who has also done "With an Iron fist", which is a DN Angel and Fullmetal alchemist crossover but there is only one chapter on that one anyway and it will be quite a while before the second one makes an appearance. She needs some R and R's because she's not as popular as me but I think you'll find her English skills are better than mine.


	45. Theory Explanatory

Back in his room, Edward had sprawled all of the pictures that he got from Fletcher on his bed. Winry glared at them in surprise, not knowing what to make of them and not sure where he'd got them from. House were sat at the side of the bed, both were wondering the reason for Edward's reaction to the pictures. It seemed like he was taking the silly doodles far too seriously.

'So what was bothering you back there?' House asked finally.

'Well, in my coma, I gave birth to a son called Ira. Basically, he burst out of my stomach. When he was born, he scratched my face.' Edward nudged one of the pictures; it was the one with the scars. 'This was exactly what my scars looked like.'

'What about the other pictures?' Foreman asked.

'After I had been brought back to life, it was that night that I ran away to Central and lived in the East area. Then I decided to live in a disguise by changing my hairstyles everyday.' Edward nudged the other two pictures. 'These two are exact examples of these hairstyles.'

'Is that all?' House asked. 'What about Crow?'

'He was my friend in the East area and he being crazy actually indicates that he turned out to be Envy, a homunculus who has the power to change his form.'

'And the fire thing?'

'Crow, who was really Envy, ended up setting my apartment on fire.' Edward explained.

House thought for a moment, letting his brain immerse itself in the clues and evidence set before him.

'Do you think these factors somehow influenced what happened in your coma?' He asked finally.

'That was one of my thoughts but we can't know that for sure.' Edward said still thinking further. "I wonder…"

'Winry? Who visited me while I was in the coma?'

'Erm… there was Hohenheim, Roy, Izumi, a trainee doctor and Crow.'

'What did the trainee doctor look like?'

'He had blond hair and silvery blue eyes. Why?'

'That makes sense.' Edward muttered to himself as his thoughts and theories carried on circulating through his brain.

'What does?' House asked impatiently.

'Most of those who visited me appeared in my coma. This was except for Russell, the trainee doctor.'

'Well if Russell visited you then how come he didn't appear to you?' Winry asked.

'Hmm… His little brother drew those pictures, his older brother would have seen them and later come to examine me as part of his training.'

'In other words…' House began to clarify. He seemed to have cottoned onto a hypothesis. 'All those who touched you influenced what happened.'

'So you're saying that my body was absorbing the information from those who touched me?'

'Could be.'

'So… Dr Chase and Dr Cameron were in the coma because they were looking after me. They were always in here examining me, right?'

'Yep.'

'What about Hohenheim and Roy? What did they do in your coma?' Winry asked.

'Hohenheim, my dad, came up with the method for making a homunculus without human transmutation and Roy was my boyfriend. So if their touch influenced what happened…' Edward's eyes widened with realisation.

'I think you've got a few questions to ask Roy.' House smirked.

'But not just him, Hohenheim as well.'

'How did Izumi affect you?' Winry asked.'

'She can't have children. When she found out I was pregnant I promised to give her the baby. Of course, I went back on it and she got ultimately pissed off.'

'And Crow?'

'He's always wandering into this room and poking Ed.' House answered.

'Makes sense.' Edward nodded.

'What about when your son was born? I'll tell you that's a pretty unusual birth, and I'm a neurologist.' Dr Foreman asked.

'Well if someone had watched Alien during the three months then they would have influenced that part. Did anyone watch it?' There was a silence before House's hand finally rose up in the air.

'Good. But I wonder why I was living in East area and not some other slum?'

'Last month, we made a visit to east area.' Foreman began explaining. 'An apartment had been set alight. There were bonfires dotted about, group fights and some reports of cannibalism. In the fire we managed to pull out a woman who had hook for hands. Her name was-.'

'Charlene.' Edward filled in.

'How do you know?'

'She was my tenant and how you talk of a burning apartment I would say that apartment was where I lived.' Edward remembered. 'But something else bothers me. The woman that I travelled with on the way to Central helped me look after Ira. I only met her once but she seemed significant somehow. But how…' Edward drifted deep in thought but the opening of the door soon cut them off. There, a plump woman stepped through the door. She had short, mousy brown hair and, by the looks of her uniform, she was a nurse.

"That's her! The woman who helped me on the train!"

'There you are Winry. I thought I'd find you here.' She spoke in a friendly tone while bearing a helpful smile. 'Now tomorrow I've booked for you to have a scan. Is that Ok for you?'

'Yes thank you.' Winry smiled gratefully.

'Scan?' This was new to him.

'Oh! You're awake.' The nurse turned around to face him. 'You're a very lucky man you know.' She grinned. Edward glimpsed at her badge. "Nurse Rei, Midwife." The nurse left the room briskly.

'W-Winry? Why am I lucky?' Edward asked. 'What's this scan about?'

'Well, you see, I'm pregnant.' She smiled as she pressed a hand to her stomach. Edward's face turned a bright red. He remembered this feeling. It was the same he felt when he found out that HE was pregnant.

'R-Really?' Edward couldn't believe this news. I-I…wow.' Words were getting caught in his throat.

'Wow?' Winry grinned.

'Yeah! Wow!' Edward exclaimed. He leaned over to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. 'That's fantastic! I'm going to be a dad!'

'Again!' House put in.

Edward finally released her. 'When was this then?'

'Three months ago.'

'It w-? Wow!' Edward pulled her into another embrace, this time though giving her a warm kiss. These kisses seemed now like rare treats to Winry. It had been felt three months ago since she had felt any of them on her lips.

"So the fact that Winry was pregnant must have influenced how I was pregnant!' Edward realised as he parted from her lips.

'Congratulations.' Dr Foreman congratulated as he shook Edward and Winry's hand. He didn't have to but felt he had an obligation.

'Yeah, same here.' House smiled a rare happy smile.

'Thanks but now that we've figured out most of this… We still need to question Hohenheim and Roy. If we can get them to visit me tomorrow then I could talk to them alone and we can get a better understanding of this.' Edward finalised.

But something weighed heavy on his head. "How was it that Ira bit my shoulder? Who influenced THAT intention? And how my throat was bitten out, no one gave any evidence of wanting to do that."

The thoughts wouldn't let him rest and that night he couldn't sleep because too much weighed heavy on his mind; hopefully, not for long.

Author's note: sorry for my late updates. My computer can't deal with changes and it wouldn't let me upload the document onto it. I'm using a different computer now but I'll try and update more frequently.

Ophelia Davis


	46. No More Armour

Last night, Winry had made calls to Edward's father, Hohenheim and his commanding office, Colonel Roy Mustang asking them to come and visit Edward. It was decided then that Hohenheim would come for the morning times while Roy would take the afternoon times. But things had to be arranged, this being that before Hohenheim came it would be made sure that privacy was absolutely maintained, which also meant no visits from doctors until he had left. But by the maintenance of privacy this also meant that Winry would not be present in its duration so that she would not serve as a distraction for Edward. He was still stoked about finding out he was going to be a parent that, if she were present during the questioning, he would get over-excited and it would drive him away from the real task at hand. If the "distraction" was with him then there would be no limit to the confusion he was feeling from the missing three months of his life.

Hohenheim had not yet showed after two hours into the morning visiting times, which House took advantage of by paying a visit before he arrived.

'So do you know what questions you're going to ask him?'

'Yep.' Edward answered simply.

'I bet you're excited. You know, being able to see your dad after a while.'

'Excited?!' Edward burst out laughing. House's assumption was seemingly treated like the punch line to a big joke, the joke being that someone would actually think he even _wanted _to see that man. 'Are you mad? I HATE my dad! The only reason I'm actually agreeing for him to see me is because I need to get some things straight!'

'Why would you hate your dad anyway?' House asked.

'He ran out on me, Al and my mom 10 years ago! When I was little she died of a terminal illness. He put her through that hardship of having to look after me and Al on her own! He contributed to her death!'

'-Sigh- Ed. You know what it's like to be a dad. And even though Ira probably did some horrible or stupid things didn't you still love him?'

It was true. Edward DID know what it was like to be a dad and even when Ira did a horrible things that were constituted mainly on bodily harm the only thing he could think about then was Ira's well-being.

'I-I guess so.' Edward admitted.

'And even though you're dad ran out on you don't you think he did it because he DID love you?'

'W-well… maybe.'

'Then you're stupid for holding a grudge that long.' House interjected. 'If you can see that your father loves you then-.' The door opened behind him, cutting short his sentence. There, in the doorway, now stood a tall figure. His long, golden blond hair was fastened into a ponytail that dangled past his shoulders. Strands of hair had managed to free themselves from the tight wrapping of his hair and they dangled thinly past his eyes. Behind oval-shaped glasses were small, kind eyes that penetrated through the glass. His face also hosted a golden beard that was neatly trimmed. He wore a white shirt tucked behind a black suit vest and black formal trousers. Wrapped around the collar was a murky green tie that was tucked behind the vest and over all his clothing was a brown coat that didn't quite dangle down to his black shoes. His stature was easily a competitive win against House's height.

Despite the distraction of a beard, House could tell where Edward's face had been carved from for there were alike in resemblance and in hair and eye colour. Even there smiles were memorably the same. But the man's son, Edward would not treat him to the treat of a smile and instead leered at him with fierce, unwelcoming glares; his father still looked upon both House and Edward with a kindly smile.

'So you must be…?' House asked.

'Van Hohenheim, Edward's father.' Hohenheim replied kindly as he smiled down at his son. But Edward still held that same scowl on his face. 'Don't try telling Edward to do something. He's as stubborn as a mule.'

'I'll erm… leave you to it then.' House made a quick hobbling exit before anymore valuable time could be wasted.

Taking up a seat, he manoeuvred it so that it was at Edward's bedside and invited himself to sit down on it despite what intimidating glares were still clear on Edward's face.

'Who forced you to invite me here then?' Hohenheim smirked. 'By the look on your face I can see that you didn't do this of your own free will.'

'It was the circumstances.' Edward answered. 'I had no choice.'

'Whatever the case it's great to see you out of that coma.' Hohenheim smiled.

'About the coma, when I was in the coma, it was like I was living a whole new life. My history was different, people acted differently and because of you I was able to do something that no male ever could.' Edward was back in his calm mood and so abandoned his once present scowls. Without his composure the questioning would not go so smoothly.

'Oh? What was that?'

'I became pregnant.' Edward's eyes fell straight into Hohenheim's and they stared into them with a penetrating seriousness.

'I-I-.'

'In the coma, you came up with a method for creating a homunculus without human transmutation. But because you gave the method to Dante, I was the guinea-pig for it.'

'Did you get what the method was? How it worked?'

'I think the DNA of a dead person was implanted into an egg the size of a chicken egg and then it was implanted in through the person's naval. The virus was similar to HIV in that it stopped the egg from being rejected but it was in fact something that you came up with called motherly instinct. Tell me!' Edward grabbed a hold of his father's collar forcefully as if trying to purvey to him the seriousness of the situation. 'Have you come up with or drawn down a method similar to that?'

Hohenheim responded with downcast eyes.

'I-I guess I… yes.'

'Give up the idea!' Edward demanded. 'Scrap it now! I've seen and what happens when your method goes to plan! The month duration period was painful and awful! The child was practically controlling me! The baby is born by bursting out of the stomach! But that's not all; the homunculus will join ranks with the others and plot to destroy humanity! So many people die! All of them INOCENT LIVES!' tears filled up in Edward's eyes not just from his own desperation but also from his own memories. His grasp on his father's collar weakened. 'Please… Give it up.' The tears that had built up in his eyes were now set free and trickled down his cheeks. Little whimpers that had managed to escape his mouth acted as an alarm for the further presence of more tears as he cried into his father's comforting arms.

'It's ok Ed. I will.' Hohenheim reassured.

With that, Edward quickly straightened himself as if it was an embarrassment to be seen being comforted by his father. He quickly wiped away the tears from his face though it was still red from their latest show. Now, apart from red cheeks, it was as if he hadn't cried at all.

'Hohenheim,' He began again. 'When I gave birth to Ira I died from the wounds. You then saved me by bringing me back to life, which brings me to my next question. Are you the Philosopher's stone?'

Hohenheim's eyes widened at the allegation but by his sigh he knew that he would have to tell the truth.

'Yes. That's true.'

Now Edward's eyes widened, He didn't expect his allegation to turn out true but at least this proved his and House's theory of influence wouldn't be correct if the answer was false.

'But I understand there are still some limitations of you being the Philosopher's stone, like that you can't restore what has been taken away as punishment for using human transmutation. Does that stand?' he held his breath. He was sure that he would say yes but part of hoped that the Philosopher's stone would be able to grant them their original bodies.

'Yes. I'm afraid so.'

Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

'You're actually pleased?' Hohenheim wondered.

'I was disappointed when I first heard it from you but I'd rather know that it wasn't possible now then go on searching for the rest of my life to later find out the impossibilities.' Edward answered as he smiled up to his father. Hohenheim smiled back with approval. His son had grown up to be so mature and for that he was proud.

'How are you going to tell Alphonse?' Hohenheim asked.

'I don't think I could. We're better off telling him that there's NO Philosopher's stone.'

'You would really lie to him like that?'

'Our definition of the Philosopher's stone was a red stone that could restore our original bodies. If it can't even do that then there might as well not be a

Philosopher's stone.'

'It's cruel… but kind. The truth would hurt him more than the lie.' Hohenheim smiled but again his eyes were downcast and glazed over as if about to spring tears.

'Hohenheim? Thank you for your answers. I needed to clean this up so that I could understand what was going on. You've helped a lot.' Edward's face shone out his gratitude.

'That's ok. I'm happy to help.' The room silent, it was disturbing but Edward knew that to be rid of it he would have to give him some good news.

'Have you heard the news? Winry and I are having a kid!'

Hohenheim's head shot up and his eyes were full of blatant surprise.

'Really? That's fantastic! Wow!'

'My thoughts exactly.' Edward grinned.

'But I still think you're too young to be something like this. It's bad enough that you're both married.' Hohenheim's once cheerful expression had now turned into that of a scowl.

'I've heard THAT before!' Edward shot back angrily remembering how his father was this mad when he found out that he and Roy were both lovers in the coma.

'There's no need to grow up so fast! I don't think it's appropriate!'

'But you've got to understand! With the lifestyle I lead as a state alchemist I don't know when I'll be dead! I want to do things BEFORE that happens!'

'Then quit your job! It's not like you need it now! You've FOUND the Philosopher's stone!'

'Oh PISS OFF!' Edward screamed. 'Go on! GET OUT! Run away! You're so good at that anyway!' Hohenheim didn't need telling twice and he had already gotten up to march from the room and the door slammed shut leaving the echo of its presence to resonate around the room.

Suddenly, Edward's eyes widened with realisation. "I told him to get out! Just like what I did to Roy! That must've been influenced by Hohenheim."

Once the stomping footsteps of Hohenheim's shoes had disappeared down the corridor, House re-entered the room now finding it safe to do so. Shutting the door behind him, he began, 'I heard the shouting. Did you get what you want?'

'Just about, everything was true to the coma. Hohenheim came up with the same method and he is the Philosopher's stone who can't restore our bodies. Now all I have to do is make sure that Alphonse doesn't find out.' Edward sighed.

'But did he really tell you _everything_?' House wondered.

'Yes. He answered all of my questions. Why?'

'Well… let's just say that you're going to have no problem in not letting Alphonse know about this.'

'Huh? What are you talking about House?' Suddenly, his eyes widened with a sense of realisation that struck him hard. 'Where _is _Alphonse?' Edward wondered suddenly. It had only just occurred to him that he hadn't seen Alphonse since he had woken up.

'Not here. He's gone.' House answered simply though his eyes looked oddly saddened.

'Well I can see that!' Edward laughed as if House was telling one of his usual jokes and banter. 'Seriously though, where's he gone? Can I see him?'

'… No. You can't see him. And you never will either.' House didn't look like he was laughing as his face was filled with a saddened seriousness that gave permission for his eyes to give the appearance of a fluidal state.

'W-What? What do you mean?' The smile of fresh teasing had disappeared from his face and now the saddened seriousness had caught onto him like an infectious disease that only House himself could spread.

'Dammit Ed!' House's serious state had transformed itself into that impatient frustration that couldn't be rendered useless and flaccid. 'Are you that blunt? Your brother's dead!'

Edward flinched from the remark. Tears were forming in his eyes from the saddened truth but also from the defiance of disbelief. He didn't want to believe it was true but he couldn't help but think that he might not be lying.

'N-No! It's not true! He's still alive! He can't be dead!'

'But he is! He's dead and he's not coming back!' House shouted with frustration.

Silence and tears clung at Edward's throat and he found himself speechless to the very idea. But, it was true. Alphonse wasn't here or anywhere to be seen. If Alphonse WAS alive then he would've been there at Edward's waking moment. It hurt for there to be no brother to lean on. Now the only blood-relative he had was gone; Hohenheim didn't count a measly little cell of blood towards him as a relation in his eyes.

But what hurt the most was that his father would keep it a secret to him. He didn't even have any intention of telling Edward of Alphonse tragic departure even when his name was brought up into the conversation. He couldn't speak of anything after that visit and he knew for sure that he would never talk to his father again at all for that trickery. But with just a hanging silence in his room, House knew that there would be no point to Roy's visit, which was dually cancelled. His visit would have to come for another day, when Edward would be able to find the courage to speak again, but how long would that take?


	47. Don't Let Him Down

Edward hadn't spoken since yesterday; neither would he eat anything. It was like he mourning for the loss of his brother. He missed him even now and it made him feel so weak and stupid not to realise that Alphonse would have been there when he woke up even if Winry wasn't. The thought and pain of not having his brother with him felt like a hole had slowly been dug into his chest, like he was suffering the death penalty from Wrath all over again only in slow motion. But despite all the sorrow, he couldn't help that feel that… it all made sense to him, as if he should have expected it to happen. Before waking up, Alphonse was hardly present and Edward went out a lot before Ira was born and escaped away from his brother after words, leaving him out of the picture. He didn't even follow him to Central.

"That must have been influenced by Alphonse's death." Edward thought dejectedly.

Even now, not a single word had been uttered on his tongue or passed his dry lips and it had remained that since he found out about Alphonse's tragic departure from this world unto the next. Foreseeing this to be going on for a while, Winry had taken the precaution of calling Roy so that the visit was cancelled.

But it wasn't just Edward that felt the painful burden, others were aware of it as the silence that always arose from Edward was a throbbing sight and most of all, House hated it. It wasn't right to see a character so lively now so silent and withdrawn from the world as if the death was his own fault.

Without warning, Edward finally let out a sigh before uttering, 'How?'

'Finally!' House breathed with relief.

'How did Alphonse die?'

'Hohenheim told me.' Winry began. 'Alphonse's soul and the suit of armour are very unlike each other. A soul doesn't belong in a suit of armour and so they started to reject each other. Alphonse kept blacking out a lot until, finally, the soul was rejected and… he died.' Her eyes held themselves downcast and droplets of tears crept down her cheeks with an aching silence.

'But why didn't Hohenheim save him? He could easily have saved his life!' Edward growled angrily.

'I asked him the same thing. He said that it was Alphonse's punishment not to have an original body and putting his soul into another suit of soul would be cruel because it would be a matter of time before the armour rejected that one as well.'

'He can't be gone!' Edward cried out. I made a promise! WE made a promise that we would get our original bodies back!' Finally his reservoir of tears had burst its banks. 'I've let him down!'

'No Ed. You haven't.' House smiled.

'W-What?' Edward was taken aback by the assumption.

'You have let him down yet. By Al dying, he'll be able to join his mother and live in an afterlife as a human. He's at peace. But right now, he would want you to keep going forward and do your best to get YOUR body back. If you gave up then you WOULD be letting him down.'

Edward glared at House before giving him a determined grin.

'You're right! There must be other ways to restore my body! And I'm going to figure it out no matter what!'

'Well then you might want to get that interview with Roy over and done with for a start.'

'All right, book him in for the afternoon times!' Edward grinned.

Thanks to the help of others, he was able to turn himself around out of his depression. But even though he still had a way to go, he knew that he would need all the help he could get.

Author's note: This is the least that I'm updating today. I need to write more chapters first or rather finish them. I've been writing halfway through chapter 48 and 49! I just need to finish them and then I'll get them to you as soon as possible. I know this chapter is small but I won't fail to disappoint.

Ophelia Davis


	48. Colonel's Heartache

-That afternoon-

Roy hurried with quick steps onto the corridor as his heart raced with excitement. Finally after three months, after three long, excruciatingly, miserable months Edward was awake from his coma. It had broken his heart to see Edward look so still, silent and helpless when he first saw the newspaper report. He so wished it to be lies that were cooked up by the media for the sake of sensationalism but many visits afterwards to the ward had proven that theory to be false. But to hear this news of Edward's awakening was a relief for Roy, as if the grief he'd been carrying had been lifted from his shoulders.

Knocking on the door of the room, the doctor on the other side called for him to enter.

Roy stepped, his heart beating in his ears with the anticipation and, despite the stares of Winry and the cane-bearing doctor, Roy quickly stepped over to Edward and hugged him fiercely.

'Are you Ok?' Roy asked.

'Roy, I think you're getting a bit too carried away. I'm fine.' Edward smiled gingerly.

'Oh! Erm… Sorry.' Roy quickly apologized as he freed Edward from the fierce arm bindings.

'Could you two please leave while I ask Roy a few questions?' Winry and House immediately both left the room taking this as their cue to do so. Once their footsteps had disappeared down the corridor Edward knew he could ask Roy in peace with no sort of interruption. Roy obediently sat himself down on the chair where Winry had been sitting and awaited for Edward to start speaking.

'I'm so glad you're awake.' Roy smiled, for he was truthfully pleased. 'Back in reality.'

'Yeah.' Edward smiled back. 'But I thought I was in reality BEFORE I had woken up.'

'Before you had woken up? You were so still and helpless. You couldn't even squeeze my hand when I asked if you could hear me.' His face was sullen but there was still a hint of a smile there on his face.

'Roy. I'm talking about while I was in the coma. It was like a dream but it seemed all too real. I could feel pain and joy but the dream was overrun with death and tragedy.'

'Just like everyday life then huh?'

'You could say that.' Edward smirked. 'But it was very different to the everyday life I know here.'

'Oh? How so?' Roy gave an inquisitive look.

'Well… for one, I was pregnant.'

'Seriously?' Roy chuckled.

'Yeah! My dad was the one who made it possible.'

'What else was out of the ordinary?' Roy asked curiously.

'I forgave my father, I was scarily over-protective and, get this, you and I were lovers!' Edward laughed hysterically as if it was all a joke to him. But Roy did not return the favour. Instead Roy stared him down hard with an insulted scowl. He either needed telling the joke again or he was offended by it. Edward could tell that it was the latter.

'That doesn't like a joke.'

'What? Me forgiving my father of course it's a joke! It's never going-.'

'No! I mean the last one about you and I being lovers! That doesn't sound like a joke at all!'

"I guess its true then." Edward thought. "But I'd have to make sure before jumping to any conclusion."

'Roy? Is there something you're not telling me?' Edward asked curiously and attentively as if he was tiptoeing over an already set trap. 'Something that you need to tell me?'

'L-Like what?' Roy smiled falsely. His heart was now banging loudly in his chest with anxiety.

'Well you sounded awfully offended by my little joke.' Edward smirked.

'I guess I should have truthful from the start.' Roy sighed as he kept his eyes downcast and out away from Edward's gazes. He was too afraid to stare into those beautifully golden eyes.

'About what?' Edward shot a questioning look towards his Colonel.

'I-I love you.' Roy whimpered. Tears trickled from his eyes and his cheeks were stained red with his emotions.

'Since when?' Edward asked calmly, treating the tender moment with the respect it deserved.

'Wait. You're not surprised?' Roy glared up at him with his own astounded look. 'You're not scared or freaked out?'

'Why should I be? Just tell me when.' Edward's face was a great example of calm and patience through every situation.

'Ever since you were fourteen I think.' Roy admitted.

Edward smiled to himself for his and House's theory was being proven even more correct with each word that came from the Colonel's mouth. He knew from Roy's admittance that it was true for, in the "other reality" they had both been dating since Edward were fourteen and it was now seen by him that that tender part of his coma had been directly influenced by Roy's desires.

'I'm glad you told me all of this,' Edward began 'but you know we can't be together. I mean, I'm flattered but I could never like you in that way.' Roy stared down-hearted by the reply and he felt as if his heart had been crushed down in front of him.

'Could I kiss you one last time? So that I know what I could've had?' Roy asked hopefully.

'No Roy. I couldn't let you do that. I'm married. But trust me when I say this. As a lover, you were kind, considerate, loving, loyal, patient and much more. When I started dating you at the age of fourteen those were the best two years of my life. You were everything I could want and, if I WAS gay then I know we would both be happy together. Believe me.' Edward smiled lovingly towards his commanding officer. 'But… seen as you've waited so long to tell me this… I don't see any harm by a kiss on the cheek.'

Without any hesitation, Roy bent forward and placed a tender kiss upon Edward's cheek. Edward knew that he would appreciate the gesture and that, if Edward were back in the other reality, he would enjoy the tingling sensation but here, in the real world, he felt nothing. He felt no kind of emotion.

'Did you… FEEL anything?' Roy asked.

'Sorry Roy. That had no effect on me.' Edward admitted. He didn't want to be as blunt as this but it was being truthful.

'Oh.' Roy sounded disappointedly. 'Y-You've probably got other visitors waiting to see you. I'd best get back to work. I came here when I should have been doing city patrol.'

'Oh! I'm sorry. Get back to work Colonel!' Edward grinned as he saluted him respectively.

'Before I forget, when are you coming back to service?' Roy asked professionally for this was more of a business with the military than anything personal.

'I don't know. Winry's pregnant so I'm going to have to be there for her and I don't see anymore point in being in staying with the state now that Alphonse's dead. So hold onto this for me.' Edward foraged through the bedside cupboard from his bed and, finding his black trousers; he unclipped the silver chain from a strap and pulled the pocket watch onto his bed. Wrapping the chain delicately around the watch, he placed it into Roy's hand.

'But if I change my mind, I know where to go.' Edward smiled.

'I'll keep it clean and polished for you everyday.' Roy placed the watch into a pocket with his own, and turned ready to leave, but was stopped by Edward.

'Roy?'

'Yes?'

'Now that you've told me about all of this I want you to get over me, meet new people and get on with your life. It would do you no good having regrets just because the man you love is married. Ok?' Edward's advice was calmly shared with his commanding officer and on the outside Roy was taking it in; inside he was crying. He was being made to forget about his love for Edward and it hurt him terribly on the inside.

'O-Ok.' Roy smiled and he solemnly exited the room, closing the door quietly. Edward listened quietly as the footsteps of the Colonel faded down the corridor.

"I didn't want to hurt you like this Roy." Edward sighed inwardly. "But I had to. I didn't want to lead you on like I already had." Edward remembered this from his coma. He'd done once before on the will of Ira but this time he did it of his own free will.

Author's note: sorry again for not updating but I shall now. I've finished the writing of all chapters so I treated myself by buying the special edition of the FMA movie. The freebies in it are really good. Yes, it's funny how I made the Colonel gay and not Edward but it all makes sense really. You know it.

Ophelia Davis


	49. Exercised Boredom

'So what did you find out this time?' House asked.

Once Roy's footsteps had disappeared with slow remorse down the corridor, House and Winry re-entered the room ready to find out what they could from Edward's previous Q and A session with Roy.

'Was it true to the theory?'

'Just about,' Edward answered, 'turns out he's been in love with me since 2 years ago and, in the coma, that was how long we'd been dating each other.'

'So that part was influenced by his desires?' Winry wondered.

'Yep.' Edward replied. His cheeks glow a rosy pink as he remembered the kiss that had been placed upon one of them.

'You're hiding something.' House grinned mischievously.

'W-What? No I'm not!' Edward immediately denied such a notion.

'Yes you are! You're blushing and you're denying everything!'

'That's not true!'

'There you go again...He kissed you didn't he?' House accused.

'S-So what? It was just a harmless kiss on the cheek! Nothing more!' Edward was ready to excuse the vulgarity of his actions.

'But what did you say to him afterwards?' House asked.

'I told him to get over me, meet new people and get on with his life. Why?' Edward couldn't see the seriousness in his words though previously they were seriously shared.

'You idiot!' House shouted. 'You let Roy KISS you and then told him to get OVER you?!'

'Well if I didn't tell him he'd NEVER get over me!'

'Well that's all well and good but you should have said WITHOUT letting him kiss you! Now that he's had a taste of you he's going to keep yearning after you! And it wasn't very smart telling him to get over you after he kissed you because that's just like telling him he's a bad kisser! You hurt his feelings!'

Edward hadn't realised the pain he caused Roy, which he didn't mean to do. He knew that it would've hurt him by telling his to get on with his life but he didn't know that he would accidently him anymore than that.

'I-I didn't-.'

'Just think before you do something next time.' House sighed.

A doctor entered the room. He had short, curly dark hair and he too was around House's age. He wore the usual shirt and tie under a white coat.

'Ah, Wilson.' House smiled. 'I'd like you to check Edward's head wound. The bandages probably want changing now.'

'I'm fine thanks and you?' Wilson sighed resignedly for he expected some form of greeting but instead was given an order. 'Lower your head please.' Wilson asked of Edward, which he obeyed.

Unravelling the bandages, he could already see the prominent black, blue, purple and yellow bruise on the back of Edward's head that stood out through golden hair. 'Now that is one nasty bruise.' Wilson remarked.

'Do we actually know what caused the bruise?' Edward asked. He could remember how in the coma it was from the fault of Envy with a baseball bat but he was sure that reality would hold a different factor for him.

'Well, when we found you the wound was bleeding but not too tremendously so we figured that it had a rounded surface.'

'Like a bat?' Winry suggested.

'Possibly but the bruising only goes on a long thin surface area. If it was a bat then there would be more bruising and it wouldn't be in a precise area.' Wilson commented as he fingered through Edward's long hair to look at the bruise.

'Maybe like a metal bar?' She suggested.

'Again that would be right but a bar would cause more damage. There would have been a skull fracture, a lot more bleeding and possibly death. So probably something long and precise like a metal bar but not hard enough to be metal either.' These were educated guesses but despite them having no idea of a suspect they were at least closer to suggesting a weapon. Then would they have more of an idea of the suspect, of which there was none.

Edward scanned through the room with boredom, but then it caught his sight.

"Precise like a bar, yet wooden." Edward thought as he observed the object looking it up and down.

'What about a walking stick?' Edward suggested.

'A walking stick?' Wilson thought for a moment. 'That sounds about right, but that kind of suggestion would suggest that our suspect is an old woman.' Wilson laughed amusedly. 'Besides, old woman aren't strong enough to knock someone out never mind into a coma.'

'But it doesn't have to be an old woman. What about a 40 year old man? Someone like HIM would be strong enough.' Edward nodded towards House.

'Hm… House, give me your cane now.' Wilson demanded holding his hand out.

'No! I need it for walking!' House said defiantly as he clutched the cane close to him.

'I just need it to measure up to this bruise.'

'Fine.' House sighed and hesitantly he gave it up.

Taking the cane, Wilson examined it up to the bruise, pressing it lightly up to the bruise to see if the size and shape matched.

'Well?' Edward asked.

Wilson's eyes were wide with realisation as he took the cane away from Edward's head. 'It's a perfect match.' He whispered. Edward stared at House with a look of stern hardness. House's eyes were wide with the weight of the accusation that had fallen upon him producing also a guilty look. There was no need for a jury to find House guilty for his face was doing that for him.

Suddenly, House turned and tried to make a break for it; all his weight balanced in his right leg and it was aflame with agony. Before he could take another step, he toppled from the pain and hit the floor while clutching his right leg. Out of obligation, he quickly stepped around to House and helped him up.

'You whacked me with the walking stick. Didn't you?' Edward accused the doctor directly. 'YOU knocked me into the coma? Am I right? WELL?'

House snatched back the cane but, instead of escaping, he took up a chair and sat down with a sigh. Taking a brown medicine jar out of his pocket, he poured out a small amount of small, white pills and swallowed them down.

'Yes and no.' House sighed simply.

'What the hell does that mean?!' Edward shot back angrily. 'You either did or you didn't! Choose!' Edward was filled with a newly awakened hatred for House; whatever friendship was there before had soon been forgotten.

'Yes. I whacked you with my cane but not even I'M strong enough to hit you into a coma. After knocking you unconscious I sent an anonymous call for an ambulance and when you got to hospital I chemically induced you into a coma.' House explained this with a calm and solemn glare. Winry's eyes expressed perfectly her shock while Wilson was finding it hard to believe that House would do something like that.

But Edward could see the sense in his words in the point of view of the coma. The needle that would've been used to induce it could easily have represented the needle that penetrated his naval. At least things were making more sense to him than they last did.

'But why?' Winry burst out suddenly through the once purveying silence. 'Why would you do that to him? To Edward? If he wasn't in that coma he could've been there to prevent Alphonse's death so why did you do it in the first place?'

'Apart from the fact that I may have been high on Vicadin, or not high enough, do you want to know why?' House looked at them and his smile had turned into that of a smirk; his eyes shone with mischief. 'I did it because I was bored.' He answered.

'There'd better be a damn good explanation for wanting to do it on a whim or for kicks!' Edward shot back.

'People always think it's a thrill to be a doctor saving lives and I thought it was too when I started out. But as the days went by the job was losing its spark. Cases got more boring and the days began to drag. You would sometimes get some rare and exciting cases but they didn't last long. I'm just too good a doctor.

'So I thought, "I need a case, one that will drag on for months." And that's when it came to me, a coma. But, to make it worth while I knew it would have to be someone interesting, someone that would grab immediate media attention. Maybe a…State alchemist for example? But not just ANY state alchemist, the "passed the exam at 12 years old" alchemist, the Fullmetal alchemist.

'It was a stroke of luck when I found you that night. But when I did, I couldn't leave the chance hanging so I knocked you unconscious and sent an anonymous call for an ambulance. When you were at the hospital I induced a coma so that I had an interesting case.' House finished, the smile was still brazened on his face.

Edward had listened intently through the whole explanation, not daring to chance an interruption. But instead of hatred that had left its mark on him there was a smile instead. A simple smile.

'House, I just want to say… thank you.'

'W-What?!' House was surprised but the sudden thanking. He was sure he would've had his ears chewed off about it by not just him but by Dr Cuddy as well, resulting in a persecution but, instead, he was getting thanked. It wasn't making any sense to his elaborate brain. 'I knocked you senseless and you're thankful?!'

'Yeah.' Edward smiled calmly. 'You've opened my eyes. If it weren't for you then I wouldn't have known about Hohenheim being the Philosopher's stone. Now that I know I know I'll feel less guilty about giving up being a state alchemist. Things more sense now because of you.'

'-Phew- I thought you were going to press charges then.' House laughed. 'But… please don't know hard feelings?'

'No hard feelings.' Edward agreed.

After a couple of weeks, Edward had made a full recovery and was discharged from the hospital. He and Winry brought a permanent place in Central and, after resigning from the military; he turned to a job as a repairman and so was putting his alchemy to good use.

Once they were both settled into their new house they could happily count the days until the birth of their child. Now that the tragedies of the past had died away the promise of a child only meant a joyous future. But despite the possible hardships ahead that would befall the couple they knew that they would make it through together.

Author's note: That line before House's explanation sounds familiar doesn't it? Hands up all those Death Note fans! I know it takes the mick a bit but it is known that House will only take on an interesting case. This seems like the last chapter doesn't it? You don't know how wrong you are!

Ophelia Davis


	50. Afterword

_Coma: (`kəumə) n, pl comas, a state of unconsciousness from which a person cannot be aroused, caused by injury, narcotics, poisons etc. [C17: from medical L, from GK kóma heavy sleep]_

Collins English dictionary & Thesaurus.

_Usually, authors would write "… and they all lived happily ever after" but that would be lying. We still have yet to look to the future and there's no way of saying whether it is good or bad. We can only assume, suggest or, a favourite word of mine, "prophesize", which, if you're not a spiritual medium, is probably a high class way of saying "I'm guessing but I still expect cash for this"…Just kidding. But I find it's better to guess and get a nice surprise that know the future and be miserable. But that's because in everyone's future I can guarantee that something goes horribly wrong. The fun of course, even if you don't think so at the time, is in finding out. _

_Many people have always wondered what it's like or what happens when you're in a coma. But the only ones who can truthfully say what happens are the ones who've experienced it themselves as have I and many others. In Michael Morpurgo's "Cool" the boy tells of how, in the coma, you're forever in a blanket of darkness where you're completely immobile and you can only hear and feel. Whether Morpurgo was speaks from experience or not I don't know. But my experience of a coma was quite the opposite. I could see, move, feel and do everything and feel the emotions of everyday life; everything felt so real to me. Even the pain of Ira's birth seemed very much like reality. _

_I guess this is the part where I give you a moral to my story, which I'm afraid I'm not the best at doing when it comes to that. But any morals that you pick up within these pages are welcome to you. Even if each event that happened seemed, at points, surreal I would like to point out that what happened was based off true events and even the character's names are real both inside and out of this book's reality. I feel that if I changed their names then it wouldn't seem like you're experiencing my life with me and the last thing I want to do is lie. _

_Before I forget, I would like to thank my wife, Winry, for her complete support during the writing of this book and I would also like to thank Dr Gregory House, who both in the coma and reality and, as corrupt as he is or seems, has treated me to the best of his abilities. He has opened my eyes as I mentioned in the last chapter. _

_During the writing of this book I was able to take up a great job as a repairman. The job may seem more poorly paid than my last one but, once the baby arrives; I'll get myself a better job with a better wage that'll be more permanent. But, for now, at least my alchemy is still being put to great use. _

_But mostly, I want to thank…!!! Something…no…someone…creeping closer! Not much time left!...No time left!...I…need…more…time…!!! y;o87c;oyc;o866tyuttyedtreccyotyyrjco6turtuih[opkjuilkuygo;6'008]=-07885x735x4wq54s oiygrfci;ciltyuytwcc;7'[097b9;o85v9;856x97890……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_


	51. Slashed And Gutted

_GUTTED AND SLASHED! MURDERED AT HIS KEYBOARD._

_Two months ago, the Fullmetal alchemist awoke from his three month long coma but yesterday afternoon, at his own computer keyboard, Edward Elric was killed in the most horrific way. By the analysis of the police he was scratched down the face leaving four huge disfiguring scars. His throat seems to have been bitten out. There are also deep bite marks on his left shoulder and, strangest of all, the 16 year old was found to have a gaping hole in his stomach but it looks as if his stomach had exploded from the inside out. His abdominal organs seemed to have been ripped to shreds and his intestines strangled over the side of the hole. The room he was in at the time is completely, from floors to the walls, covered in his own blood. His mouth and face are covered in blood so it has been theorised that he either died of blood loss or from choking on his own blood._

_What is strange about the situation is that the document he was writing at the time seems to show his last thoughts and feelings. We can see the words such as, "Not much time left…! No more time left…! I…need…more…time!!!" after that we can see a jumble of letters and punctuation and then a long line of periods; even as he was found his thumb was still pressed on the period key. But none of the police have yet managed to name suspects or figure out how such a murder could have been carried out! Truly this is the work of monsters!_

_Of course, we could only suggest that monsters would be responsible for this murder. _

_Winry Elric, Edward's wife, who is also pregnant with his child, has described kindly to us that the document he was writing at the time was the afterwards to his knew book, "Second Heartbeat", which is a third person account of what supposedly happened while he was in his three month long coma. It was also shown that in it he was given disfiguring scars, bitten in the left shoulder, was killed by an explosion from his stomach and his throat was bitten out much the same as his death here._

_Could we safely say that that his coma was foretelling his own death bit by bit? We can't know that for sure but it's the closest thing we've got to an answer at the moment. _

_Journalist: Ophelia Davis_

Author's Note: So now know! The whole time the story you were reading was actually a story written by Edward Elric based on the true events of him! The last chapter, chapter 50, was meant to be him writing the afterword, which was why the text was in italics. And that weird moment with scribble of random words and punctuation was indeed part of the chapter where he died for the LAST time! That's him done now basically after THREE times! Lol. Were you scared? I thought it would be creepy. A similar thing happened in this book years and years ago where they left three blank pages in the middle of it. I don't know the name of it for the life of me. Basically, the whole role of me in this story was acting as the journalist.

Ophelia Davis.


	52. After Afterword

I am afraid to have to inform you of the death of my husband, Edward Elric. He was my one and only and shall not be forgotten. This book, written by him, shall be an evident effort of that. I have decided to un-edit his own afterward because doing so would be an insult to his memory, which is also why I included the newspaper article so that you wouldn't be left out about his tragic passing. But despite his unfortunate death before the publishing of this book I have made sure that Edward is acknowledged as the author.

_Edward's death has not just affected my life but others as well, which brings me to the point of regretfully informing you that Colonel Roy Mustang, Edward's commanding officer and friend committed suicide shortly after the article was released. He was found in his home, hung from his ceiling by the chains of his and Edward's silver pocket watches._

_Though this too was a tragic loss I am glad to see that Roy's desire of being Edward's true lover did not go to waste so that you can know the two's deep happiness. Even to the bitter end of Edward's 'coma life' they were at the same scene. _

_I would like to thank you, the reader for purchasing, what was, Edward's last moments alive and I hope that you can know him just as I knew him; loving, loyal, compassionate and ready to lay his life down for the ones he loved and cared for. _

_As one last token of Edward's memory, I grant you with a motto of his, "If you can't find a door, make one!" _

Author's note: Winry's little bit, the after afterword because it came after the afterword. Lol. And this is the last chapter in Edward's book, Second Heartbeat. But this isn't the last chapter really. There is, in fact, one last chapter! Get ready 'cause here I come!

Ophelia Davis


	53. Prophesising Fate

(Not included in the chapters of Edward's book)

Author's note: This chapter is indeed not part of Edward's book but a part of the reality outside of it, which is why it's in italics, but it's actually quite an important chapter.

_Dante sat down comfortably in her thrown in the underground lair. The Homunculi were sat around her, ready to be addressed and to do her bidding. Everyone was there, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Pride, Sloth, Envy and the newest of the seven, Wrath. _

_Envy, Sloth and Wrath had just been back from a house infiltration; the blood was still warm on their pale skin, especially on Wrath's, who was covered head to toe with the thick, red congealing blood. Pieces of guts were tangled in his deep green locks but he was not so much bothered by it but more proud. The victim was non-the-wiser of the trick and his dying screams were music to Wrath's ears. To him it was like a familiar and catchy tune that you played over and over again in your head and couldn't be rid of for the life of you. But neither did he want it gone. _

_Oh how he longed to be back at that house again. The walls and floor stained in blood, that body was still sat in the once black computer chair and the golden eyes that stared blankly into nothingness. As his memory recalled, they were wide from those last moments of agony and the light from them had faded slowly as Wrath caught the last glimpse of pain in them as the light disappeared into the nothingness that the empty orbs should now be staring at. _

_The Homunculi fell silent from the telling of the last "hunt" as their leader glared at them, ready to address them. _

'_My children.' Dante began. 'Thanks to Hohenheim and the leakage of his latest method we have with us the seventh homunculus, who has just come back from his first kill, and by the looks of things it was a complete success. Am I right?' Dante looked on towards the blood-soaked Wrath. _

'_Of course.' Wrath grinned as he licked away some of the blood from around his lips. I made him explode like my "mother" Bryony Simmons. Reckoned I would sound good with a stupid name like Ira.' _

'_Now, now Wrath. Don't talk about your elders like that.' Dante smirked. 'Anyway, I would also like to congratulate Envy's work. Because he was able to stay close to Edward we were able to keep an eye on him. Tell me. How'd you do it?' _

'_I had to pretend to be a damn mental patient called Crow. But I was supposedly harmless so that bastard Dr House let me roam free.' Envy grinned with satisfaction. _

'_Did you get the prophecy I wanted? You know how much we need it.' She glared at him sternly. _

'_Of course I got it.' Ready to receive it, Wrath took out a tape recorder from within his body and handed it over to Envy, who passed it to Dante. Pressing play, she listened carefully to the victim's voice, which was ragged with his agony. Once it had finished, she smirked happily. _

'_Excellent work. Now that we have the prophecy, we can finally move forward in our plans. We shall soon own these powers! And humanity shall come to an end!' She cried as if she could already taste the victory. _

'_But what about "the greatest flaw"?' Pride interrupted. 'What if it proves to be a disadvantage to US?' _

'_Oh Pride. Don't be absurd! Whatever this flaw is it won't be a match for us once we have "the power of all." _

'_But we don't know what this greatest flaw IS!' _

'_Listen Pride! Don't you dare oppose me! Besides, as far as our plans go the only flaw we've had is that Edward Elric and now that he and his brother are dead we can have no further interruptions! And their father's no longer a threat to us. He'll just carry on running away like he always does. Like the coward he is.' _

'_What the brat, Winry and her own little worm? Does SHE prove as a threat?' Envy asked._

'_No. But I'm sure Edward could stand to lose MORE loved ones. Right? But first we'll formulate the plans. THEN we'll take theirs lives. She'll set the pace for every other human to follow!' Dante laughed cruelly indicating for the rest to follow. _

_Humanity's only chance of survival was dead. All the homunculi had been re-united and Winry and her unborn child were happily unaware of the declaration of them becoming targets. The future looked bleak for humanity and yet it was unaware of these events. All the human race could rely on now was Edward's ragged last words. _

"_Beginning of all, but last to come. Joined by blood to the evil ones. Power of all but with greatest flaw…" that was the prophecy. Not much sense came with it; only time would tell could decipher its meaning. Only them would humanity know its fate. _

Author's note: And now the story is complete! There WILL be a sequel because this last chapter gave the opening for one with this darling prophecy. Where it came from is my own imagination by supposedly Edward had read it sometime in the anime. You'll find out where in the sequel. I have almost finished writing that out in a notebook so now it just needs typing up for you guys, which I won't do just yet. I'm going to take a break from, what is known by me, as the "Coma Dream" series. I'm just giving myself a chance to write other fan fictions first before doing the sequel, to which I know will be a third story right after it.

Yes guys, you're looking at a trilogy in the making! Thank you for sticking with it for so long.

By the way, the sequel goes on from 13 years after this book so you meet Edward's now unborn child, with an interesting name with reason behind it. If you want to hear what the child's name is and the reason behind it now then I won't mind in telling you with a PM, although saying that my computer doesn't seem to like me doing that.

Enjoy!

Ophelia Davis


End file.
